El Rey que viene de Tierra Media
by Pablo Fernando Cornejo Hidalgo
Summary: Un niño encontrado por los Stark, comenzara su vida en Westeros, cuando un incidente lo llevara a terminar en alta mar, teniendo aventuras a lo largo de su estancia en Tierra Media, llegando a ser un héroe en la guerra quedándose con el trono de Rohan, pero el Dios Rojo lo llama a Westeros.
1. Despedida y Nueva familia

Capitulo 1:

Nos ubicamos en Westeros, específicamente en el Norte. Era un día como cualquiera para las personas que habían partido de los territorios de la casa Lake; ubicada en las riberas de Lago Largo, con destino a Invernalia. La familia de la cual hablamos es la Familia Stark.

En el camino Real que conecta la casa Lake con Invernalia, se ve a 14 personas la Familia Stark junto a 5 guardias que los acompañan siempre que salen de Invernalia, la mayoría del grupo; específicamente 8 personas son adultos mientras que los otros 6 integrantes no superaban los 7 años de edad.

Los guardias iban escoltando a la familia, habían permanecido 12 días en la casa Lake por motivos de la corona y asuntos no importantes, los niños ya se habían aburrido al día 10, pero los adultos vieron menester que se quedaran 2 días mas, para así no desagradar a sus anfitriones, iban con tranquilidad ya que solo faltaban algunas horas para llegar a su destino cuando a lo lejos pudieron ver el cadáver de un lobo huargo.

-Lord Eddard, mire por allá.- le indico su guardia al recién nombrado Eddard.- Es un lobo huargo, ¿Qué hacemos?- le preguntaron a su Rey pero su hermano, Benjen se adelantó y vio como el cadáver del lobo se movía erráticamente, su sangre entraba en contacto con el suelo, unos 2 guardias más se unieron al hermano de su señor.

\- Benjen, ¿el lobo está muerto?- le pregunto su hermano Eddard, un guardia queriendo comprobar si estaba muerto le pico el lomo con su espada pero al ver que no reaccionaba lo giraron para ver que un hombre adulto estaba debajo de él.

-Señor, tenemos un cadáver, al parecer el lobo ataco a este hombre; se defendió y murió llevándose consigo al lobo.- un guardia le dio su hipótesis a Eddard, mientras los guardias regresaron al grupo, Benjen noto un rastro de sangre que se alejaba de los dos muertos.

-Ned, tenemos un rastro.- Benjen le dijo a su hermano Eddard, mientras la esposa del señor de Invernalia sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si algo la estuviera llamando, ajeno para el grupo, Catelyn Stark, esposa de Eddard Stark, avanzaba.

-¿Catelyn, adónde vas?- su esposo miraba como ella se acercaba a Benjen y seguía el rastro.- Osha, cuida a los chicos.- dijo Eddard para seguir a su esposa mientras Benjen lo acompañaba, cuando se juntaron con Catelyn, ella todavía seguía el rastro.

-Ya hemos pasado los 10 metr….- estaba hablando Benjen cuando escuchan los llantos de un niño, rápidamente Catelyn corre en la dirección por la cual se escuchan los llantos, siendo seguidos por todo el grupo ya que los niños querían ver qué pasaba.

-¡Alto!- grito Eddard deteniendo a su esposa, ya que delante de ellos estaban 7 cachorros de lobo huargo, haciendo un perímetro, gruñendo al grupo como si estuvieran protegiendo a las dos personas que estaban detrás de ellos. Una mujer adulta y un bebe de 2 años.

-Ayu…den…me.- la mujer estaba a 3 pasos de su hijo, su cuerpo no tenía más fuerza como para llegar a donde estaba su hijo, su bebe tan esperado, los lobos al ver como Catelyn y Eddard se acercaban gruñeron por un momento pero al notar las intenciones de la pareja, se apartaron del camino, la pareja la ayudo.- Gra…cias.- fue lo que dijo la mujer a los dos.

\- Mi peque…ño Thorin.- era el nombre del bebe que dormitaba sobre el pasto, los cachorros de lobo huargo ahora estaban detrás de él, al parecer se encariñaron con él bebe humano, mientras que Eddard seguía sosteniendo a la mujer para que viera a su hijo, a su bebe por última vez ya que las heridas eran graves, Catelyn se fue donde estaban sus hijos y el pequeño Jon.- Thorin, mi bebe, come mu…cho, baña…te to...dos los di…as, crece fuerte….- todos los presentes se dieron cuenta, se estaba despidiendo de su hijo, los adultos bajaron sus cabezas mientras Catelyn abrazaba a sus hijos, Benjen tenía a Jon abrazado mientras que veían como a Eddard se le resbalaba una lagrima por su mejilla.

\- No te sobre esfuer…zes, desc…ansa, haz amigos, no muc...hos, solo alg...unos en los que pue…das confiar, estu...dia mucho, recuer…da, to...dos tienen sus forta…lezas y debi...lidades, no te des…animes si no haces al…go bien…- a esta altura todos estaban llorando, las últimas palabras de la mujer eran consejos a su hijo, Catelyn se acercó dónde estaba Jon, para sorpresa de Eddard y su familia, abrazo al niño mientras dejaba que el llorara en su pecho, lamentándose como lo había tratado hasta ese día, a pesar de ser un "bastardo" el no merecía el trato que le dio.

\- Respeta a los mayo…res, encu...entra a una mu...jer que te amé….una mu...jer co...mo yo.- ella comenzó a llorar, mientras que ahora los 6 niños estaban con Catelyn, los hombres con las cabezas gachas mientras que Eddard la acercaba sus hijo.- Thorin, desde ahora, vas a pa...sar por mu…cho dolor y proble…mas, confía en ti, ten un sueño…..¡ten la con…fianza para hacer el sue...ño realidad!-

Todos los adultos estaban derramando lágrimas, la madre del niño lo levanto a duras penas, Catelyn al ver esto se levantó y la ayudo, la mujer la miro y le sonrió, una sonrisa al ver a la mujer a la cual le confiaría su bebe, la puso en su pecho mientras lo veía, el pequeño comenzó a abrir sus ojos, unos ojos verdes que encantaban a todos.- Hay, hay muchas, mu…chas cosas que qui…siera, que quisiera pasar contigo. Quisiera tener más tiempo, mi bebe, mi pequeño Thorin, te amo, te amo mucho.- él bebe al parecer entendió esas palabras ya que el sonrió una sonrisa que hubiera sido capaz de devolver la cordura a Aerys.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.- agradecía la mujer a la pareja mientras como último acto en su vida le paso su bebe a Catelyn, ella al ver lo que quería hacer la mujer, agarro al bebe mientras el pequeño Thorin alzaba sus manitos para alcanzar a su madre, no queriendo despegarse de ella.- Mi bebe, te quiero mucho, ahora…..ellos son tu familia. Por favor, cuídenlo.- fueron las últimas palabras de la mujer antes de cerrar sus ojos, unos ojos que no volverían a ver la luz del sol, unos ojos que no verían el camino por el cual andaría el pequeño Thorin, un camino que lo llevaría a ocupar dos tronos, dos tronos que se ensalzarían por su gobierno.

Al morir la mujer los lobeznos comenzaron a aullar, un aullido lastimero que compartían con él bebe, que lloraba al ver a su madre lejos de él, Catelyn lo abrazo para calmar al bebe hasta que este se duerme, mientras 2 escuderos levantaban el cadáver de la mujer para llevarla a Invernalia a darle un entierro digno de ella, junto con el que supusieron era el padre del bebe.

La familia Stark marchaba hacia su casa ubicada en Invernalia, con un nuevo integrante, pero al voltear vieron como los siete cachorros de lobo los seguían, los escuderos trataron de espantarlos, pero los 7 seguían.- Al parecer los lobos se encariñaron contigo, eh, Thorin.- era lo que decía Benjen que ahora cargaba al pequeño que jugaba con su pelo, mientras el pequeño Thorin se reía.

Pararon un momento para que los niños descansen mientras que el pequeño Thorin se acercó a los lobitos, Catelyn al ver esto quería alejarlo pero Eddard la detuvo.- Eddard, no ves que…- sus palabras murieron antes de que salieran al ver como Thorin acariciaba a un lobito mientras los demás lobitos jugaban entre ellos, el lobo que acariciaba era un lobito negro, con el pecho blanco al parecer era el más tranquilo que los demás.

Catelyn Stark despertó intempestivamente al recordar ese día donde el pequeño Thorin entro en sus vidas hace más de 10 años, sus hijos se llevaron increíblemente bien con él, pero no espero que su hija mayor, Sansa estuviera así de unida con el pequeño ojiverde.

-¿Qué a pasado, mi reina?- pregunto Eddard, que se despertó por el repentino despertar de su esposa. –Tuve un extraño sueño, Ned, muy extraño.- volvió a recostarse usando el pecho de su esposo como almohada.- ¿Qué sueño, querida?- le pregunto su esposo.

-Veras, en el sueño, estaban Thorin y Jon, cabalgando con un ejército detrás suyo, los dos estaban guiándolos me gire para ver a donde iban,…- no sabía cómo expresarlo pero su esposo la reconforto con un abrazo.- Iban contra un ejército de criaturas blancas, habían hombres montando a caballo y delante de ellos un hombre blanco, tan blanco como la nieve guiándolos. A las espaldas del ejército que conducen los dos, estaba Invernalia.-

Termino de narrar el sueño que tuvo mientras su esposo pensaba el significado que podría tener el sueño pero un cuento que su padre le transmitió y el padre de este a él, un cuento que venía desde Brandon, el Constructor. -"/_El Invierno se acerca, y ellos vienen con el/"_.- sus ojos se abrieron como platos por ese pensamiento pero no podría ser, ¿verdad?

-Tendrá algún significado pero no sé cuál es, mi reina, tal vez sea solo un sueño.- le dijo Eddard a su esposa, mientras ella lo pensaba pero no podía dar con un significado.- Además, que piensas de lo que nos dijo nuestra hija.- Catelyn y Eddard no esperaron que ella, Sansa, estuviera interesada en el pequeño Thorin, verlo como su hermano menor, cuando más de una vez los sorprendieron a los dos más cerca de lo adecuado, con ella abrazándolo como si fuera un peluche.

-JAJAJAJA, quien lo pensaría, Sansa Stark y Thorin Stark, juntos, como una pareja.- decía Eddard, su esposa tenía una sonrisa, cuando escucharon como la puerta de su habitación se abría intempestivamente viendo como una niña de 14 años, de ojos azules y su pelo castaño rojizo que caía alborotadamente estaba con una sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación.- ¿Entonces lo aceptaron, quiero de…..- no tenían palabras para describir la felicidad de su hija, ella se lanza a los brazos de sus padres contenta, feliz.

-Sansa, que es eso de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, he niñita.- le dijo su madre mientras acariciaba sus cabellos despeinados, la niña se ruborizo por lo que su madre decía mientras Eddard veía por la ventana como un niño de 12 años practicaba con la espada de madera lances y embistes, estocadas que si ponía la fuerza adecuada y las ubicaba bien, podría ser una herida de muerte, pero al dar un mal paso cayó al suelo.

-¡Thorin! Retrocede tu pierna derecha un poco, vuelve a hacerlo.- le grito mientras las dos féminas de la habitación se acercaban a la ventana, el niño estaba en el patio, practicando sus estoques mientras a unos pasos de él, un lobo negro estaba viéndolo recostado sobre la paja.

-Morghul, vamos, ven.- le dijo el niño con la guardia en alto, mientras el lobo huargo negro se levantaba, Eddard y su esposa e hija veían desde la ventana mientras que un joven de 17 años y un adulto de la edad de Eddard iban en dirección al patio, se asomaron al escuchar el grito del niño exhortando a su lobo.

Cuando vieron que los siete lobos iban con ellos y no dejaban de seguirlos, Eddard decidió conservarlos, cada uno se llevaba de maravilla con sus hijos, incluso cuando Rickon, el ultimo Stark, nació un lobo estaba en la habitación, echado al pie de la cuna, cuando entro Catelyn y Eddard a la habitación se llevaron un susto al ver como el lobo estaba en la habitación.

Volviendo al presente, los cinco espectadores vieron como el lobo corría a la velocidad de un caballo, Thorin se hizo a un lado y agarrando el pelaje de Morghul se montó al vuelo, era increíble ver como Thorin y Morghul se complementaban, era como ver a dos compañeros de armas, defendiendo la espalda del otro.

Los presentes al ver como se montaba al vuelo, las mujeres estaban en shock mientras los varones quisieran aprender el truco del niño que iba riendo sobre el lomo de su compañero que estaba trotando así causando las risas del infante.

-Estoy pensando en llevarlo a la reunión con los Lores de las casas Tyrell, Martell; seriamos 15, 16 contando a Morghul, ese lobo no lo dejara ir solo.- suspiro Eddard antes de mandar un mensaje a los señores de las casas del sur, esperando que acepten la solicitud de llevar con ellos a un lobo huargo leal a Thorin.

-Papa, papa, como lo hice.- eran los gritos que se venían acercando por el pasillo, el niño con su entusiasmo y sus gritos nunca dejaban que la casa Stark estuviera apagada, triste y silenciosa. El niño entro a los aposentos de sus padres, siendo recibido por un abrazo de su madre, Catelyn mientras le reprendía por lo peligroso que era subirse de esa manera a su lobo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de esa manera, incluso con su montura, un caballo blanco como la nieve.

-Mama, ya jejeje….suéltame.- se reía por las cosquillas que le hacia su madre mientras Eddard veia a los dos con una sonrisa en los labios, era una escena que se repetía cada mañana, saliendo del abrazo de su madre y dándole un abrazo, fue a ver a su padre, él lo veía seriamente.- Thorin, fue….asombroso, quisiera montar así pero Hielo lo impediría.- lo abrazo esperando la pregunta de siempre.

-¿Cuándo tendré mi espada, padre?- era la pregunta que siempre hacia, todas las mañanas le hacia la pregunta.- Ya hemos hablado de esto, cuando seas mayor.- le decía, esperando que el niño reflexionara, pero viéndolo a los ojos no iba a desistir.

-¡Ya se; si le gano a Robb en un encuentro, me darán una espada!- antes que los dos adultos de la habitación lo detuvieran, el salió rumbo a la habitación de su hermano mayor, despertando a todos en la casa al escuchar como impactaba sobre el.- Otra vez, tendremos que esperar a que se despierte.- soltó el suspiro Catelyn, esperando que su hijo mayor estuviera bien después de tremendo impacto.


	2. Duelo y Reunion en el Dominio

_**Duelo y Reunión en el Dominio**_

Nos ubicamos en el Dominio, la segunda región más grande de Westeros, la familia Stark al pasar por la zona del cuello fueron a visitar a la familia Reed, ya que su señor, Howland Reed era amigo de confianza de Eddard Stark, ya que juntos fueron a rescatar a Lyanna Stark, que fue "secuestrada" por Rhaegar Targaryen, solo los dos saben la verdad.

Con la familia Reed como sus escuderos fueron a la reunión acordada por Mace Tyrell, de la casa Tyrell, gobernador del Dominio, para un acuerdo que beneficiaría a las dos casas, a último momento se sumó Doran Martell, siendo representado por su hermano Oberyn Martell.

En el camino vemos a un grupo de 17 personas y un ¿Lobo huargo?; 14 integrantes de la casa Stark y 3 miembros de la casa Reed, pero concentrémonos en los miembros de la casa Stark, específicamente en 2 de ellos, la reina Catelyn Stark y el niño de 13 años, Thorin.

-Te he dicho que no, Eddard dile algo.- al parecer la reina estaba en contra de algo que el pequeño quería hacer.- Pero, mamá, voy a estar con Morghul.- el lobo miro a su compañero/dueño, los adultos del grupo estaban viendo la discusión.- Vaya, Eddard, al parecer el chico se parece más a tu hermano Brandon.- era el comentario de Howland mirando al niño montado sobre el lobo.

-Sí, se parece.- confirmo la idea Eddard, los dos recordaron algunas aventuras que tuvieron con el mayor de los Stark antes de la guerra.- Catelyn, déjalo ir. Thorin no vayas tan a prisa, y no te separes mucho.- le dijo a su menor hijo, el niño asintió mientras instigaba a su compañero de andanzas a trotar por el camino, el niño era muy curioso, pero algo nuevo que no tenía desde hace 6 meses estaba con él, un espada atada a su cintura, se la había ganado en un duelo contra su hermano mayor, Robb Stark.

_**Flashback (6 meses antes).**_

-Hermano, estoy listo.- fue el grito del pequeño Thorin entrando al salón del trono donde la familia lo esperaba para el almuerzo con algunas visitas.- ¿Estás listo para que, revoltoso?- su hermano lo sujeto mientras sus nudillos los sobaba sobre la cabeza de su hermano.- Suelta, suelta.- luchaba por separarse mientras algunas muchachas entraban a servir la comida.- Robb, suelta a tu hermano, Thorin compórtate, tenemos visitas.- les dijo su madre Catelyn.

-¿Eh?- Thorin se fijo en los presentes notando unos rostros desconocidos, específicamente 3 varones, los tres se notaban que no eran del norte.- Siento haber entrado de esa manera, Padre.- se disculpo con su padre para después sentarse en su lugar.

-¿Quién es el niño, Ned?- pregunto un hombre corpulento, de una espesa barba.- Es Thorin, mi antepenúltimo hijo, Robert.- le dijo al ahora conocido como Robert Baratheon.- Si no le molesta responder, lord Eddard, ¿para que se prepara el niño?- pregunto un hombre de talla baja, pelirrubio.- Es que el quiere tener una espada y al parecer no quiere esperar a alcanzar la mayoría de edad.- le respondió al hombrecito.- Debe tener mucha confianza para querer vencer a su hermano, no te parece Tyrion.- hablo un hombre alto, rubio de ojos verdes.- Debes de saber, Jaime, que el se levanta al alba para comenzar su "rutina" para entrenar.- le responde la duda el propio Eddard.

-¿Desde el alba?, entrena más que tu Jaime.- Tyrion se burló de su hermano, Jaime resoplo. La comida siguió con normalidad exceptuando las miradas que Sansa mandaba a su "hermanito", que no paso desapercibido por los mayores, Eddard ya les había contado como lo encontró, los tres habían reconocido el valor de la mujer y estuvieron de acuerdo con el actuar de la familia Stark. Al finalizar el almuerzo, a Eddard se le ocurrió una idea y se lo comento a Robert, a pesar de ser el rey el estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de su amigo.

-Thorin, ¿estás listo?- le pregunto su padre mientras su esposa lo veía, esperando que no sea lo que pensaba, sin esperar el consentimiento de su hijo, mando a traer dos espadas de madera.- Si vences a Robb, te daré una espada. El juez será el joven Jaime Lannister, Guardia Real.- dijo mientras los dos miembros Stark se paraban frente a frente.

-¡Listos, comiencen!- dio la orden de comenzar, los dos jóvenes se lanzaron contra el otro, pero al último segundo Thorin se barrió esquivando el embiste de su hermano, le dio con la espada de madera en la pantorrilla, Robb se volteo para darle con la espalda pero Thorin fue más listo y se hizo a un lado, mientras que los espectadores veían a los dos jóvenes, los adultos estaban asombrados por las habilidades de Thorin.

-Es impresionante, si gana voy a tener que considerarlo para que sea parte de la Guardia Real.- dijo Robert mientras Eddard lo oía y asentía, mientras esto pasaba con los dos mayores, las mujeres veían como el niño estaba dándole una lección a su hermano mayor.- Le dije que debía entrenar más, pobre Robb, lo están apaleando.- decía Catelyn mirando a Robb que no lograba acertar un golpe.

Robb ya estaba cansado, pero Thorin apenas comenzaba.- Acabe con el calentamiento.- los espectadores no lo creían, Robb estaba atónito, el niño recién iba air en serio.- ¿Tan mal estoy?, creo que tendré que esforzarme más.- soltó con un suspiro para después esquivar un embiste del pequeño que si le daba, le iba a doler por todo el dia. Thorin se lanzó contra su hermano con la espada en la mano derecha, Robb la iba a esquivar para que a último segundo Thorin la cambiara a la izquierda dándole en todo el estómago con ella. Robb cayó al suelo de rodillas, al parecer se había quedado sin aire.

Thorin puso la punta de su espada en el cuello de su hermano, Jaime y los demás estaban atónitos, el menor había vencido al mayor, sin hacer ninguna clase de trampa.- Gana Thorin.- dijo Jaime después de salir de su asombro. – Joven Thorin Stark, aún es muy temprano pero quisiera que formara parte de la Guardia Real.- dijo un asombrado Robert Baratheon.

Thorin estaba en shock, su padre le dijo que solo algunos privilegiados podían formar parte de la guardia real, Eddard estaba orgulloso, a pesar de no ser su hijo de sangre, estaba orgulloso por el; Catelyn veía como su niño, el niño que cambio su vida estaba dando pasos agigantados, temiendo que la deje; se acercó al niño y lo abrazo.

-Todavía es muy temprano para que mi niñito vaya a Desembarco del Rey.- dijo viendo a Eddard prometiéndole que si su hijo se marcha ahora, el pasaría a mejor vida después de despedirse de su hijo.- Jejeje, si, es muy temprano, deja que crezca más y tenga más potencial, así tendrás un mejor guardián, querido rey.- le dijo a su amigo pero Robert conocía a Eddard muy bien, él estaba rogando para que no se llevara al niño.- Esta bien, te esperare dentro de 8 años, Thorin Stark.- dijo Robert mientras que Eddard soltaba un suspiro que no sabía que lo estaba guardando.

-¡Oh!, si que me ganaste, a la próxima te venceré.- le dijo Robb mientras los demás lo felicitaban por su triunfo.- Lo esperare con ansias, hermano.- le dijo mientras ambos se daban las manos. Ese mismo dia, Thorin por fin pudo obtener una espada, tenía el equilibrio perfecto, era una espada para una mano.

_**(Flashback Fin).**_

-Y, el sigue mejorando con la espada.- después de haberle contado como el pequeño tenía una espada mientras los niños iban a conocer las tierras del amigo de su padre, le conto que Thorin ya había peleado 10 veces con Robb e incluso con su tío Benjen siendo el marcador de 5-5, mientras que su tío siempre le ganaba a los 5 minutos de haber iniciado.- Si, de hecho el ha mejorado pero todavía le falta como para llevarlo a que vea los duelos.- iban hablando los dos amigos cuando sienten un escalofrío detrás de ellos.

Al voltearse ven como Catelyn los veía entendiendo esa mirada: "_Ni se te ocurra llevarlo por tu propio bien."_, ambos asintieron rápidamente, los niños veían a su padre no entendiendo que quería hacer, mientras los dos jóvenes, Robb y Jon temían encontrar una mujer como su madre. Pero enfoquémonos en Thorin que iba montando a Morghul y a su lado estaba su tío Benjen encima de su caballo.

-Tío, tú conoces a quienes vamos a ir a ver.- hablo antes de dar un largo bostezo, al parecer el todavía niño estaba cansado.- Ahora que lo preguntas, creo que no. Han cambiado muchas cosas.- el niño al parecer entendió mal.- Que viejo estas tío.- el niño entonces temió por su vida, Morghul tuvo que acelerar el paso y volverse por donde vino ya que Benjen lo perseguía al pobre niño, que al verse atrapado en un abrazo de su madre al fin respiro tranquilamente.

-Jajajaja, Thorin…te dijo…viejo, jajajaja.- se reía Eddard de su hermano, mientras que Howland también lo hacía pero no sonoramente como su amigo.- Entonces mi papa también es vie….- Jon tapo la boca del pequeño antes que completara la oración.- No vas a querer que entre los 3 te persigan.- le decía Robb evitando que su madre los escuche.- ¿Por qué?- se hizo la pregunta el niño.

-Si le dices viejo a nuestro padre, también le dirías "vieja" a nuestra madre.- le responde Bran a su hermano, sin que ellos lo sepan su madre los escucho.- Bran, que dijiste.- los 4 voltearon a ver a su madre mientras los demás adultos comenzaban a rezar por la vida del niño.

Ahora, vemos como Catelyn estaba con su hijo Thorin a su lado, mientras que dos escuderos llevaban a Bran en una camilla, esperando a que el niño despierte.- No conozco a los señores pero mi madre me dijo que las familias Tyrell y Martell son de mucho respeto aquí en el Dominio y en Dorne.- le explicaba a su menor hijo mientras el escuchaba.

Habían llegado a Alto jardín, Thorin solo tuvo una palabra para describirlo.- Impresionante.- esa palabra que salió del niño todos la compartían. Era increíble, tal castillo blanco sobre una colina verde rodeada de árboles y una vegetación que no veían en el Norte o en el Cuello.- Eso si es un castillo.- dijo el pequeño Thorin deprimiendo a Howland mientras que Benjen sobaba sus nudillos sobre el pelo del pequeño.- Basta, Benjen, lo dejaras calvo.- le dijo su hermano.

Si, Thorin era sincero con lo que pensaba, duela a quien le duela.- Bienvenidos a Alto Jardín, lugar de la Casa Tyrell.- decía un joven pelinegro con una barba recortada y fina.- Mi nombre es Willas Tyrell, heredero de la Casa Tyrell.- se presentó el joven, todos lo saludaron mientras que los niños también lo hacían pero Thorin se le quedo viendo, los adultos junto con Willas lo observaban.

-¿Estas bien?, si no, te dejo montar a Morghul.- le ofreció el pequeño, los padres así como sus hermanos estaban asombrados, nunca ofreció a ninguno su montura o que montaran a Morghul.-Si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, no es nada.- hablo Willas comprendiendo al niño, al parecer él no se iba a aburrir en esta visita.

Los demás pasaron mientras veían como era la ciudadela del castillo, esperando a que los recibieran, los pobladores de alto jardín se asombraron por ver por primera vez a un lobo huargo, algunos niños se acercaron a acariciarlo, estaban asombrados al ver que se dejaba acariciar.- Por favor, entren.- les abrió la puerta un sirviente de la casa.

Al entrar vieron el estandarte de la familia encima del trono donde estaba sentado un hombre robusto, de cabello castaño rizado y una barba en forma de pico, alrededor de él estaban su esposa, sus 4 hijos y su madre.- Gracias por recibirnos, Lord Tyrell.- agradeció Eddard por toda su familia.

-Somos compañeros de armas, Ned, puedes llamarme Mace.- para Thorin, su padre tenía muchos amigos.- ¿Quiénes te acompañan?.- pregunto Olenna, madre de Mace Tyrell.- Me acompañan mi esposa y mi hermano Benjen, junto a mis hijos: Robb; Sansa; Brandon; Thorin; Arya; Rickon y Jon, junto a mis escuderos. También he traído a Howland Reed, de la casa Reed, junto a su esposa Jyana y un escudero suyo.- presento a sus acompañantes.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos Lord Reed, les presento a mi familia: Mi madre Olenna; mi esposa Alerie Hightower y mis hijos Willas; Garlan; Loras y Margaery Tyrell.- presento a las personas que estaban con él; antes de que siguieran hablando la puerta nuevamente se abrió mostrando un grupo de personas; el que iba por delante, un joven poco mayor que Willas; con el pelo cayendo por su espalda de color negro lustroso y algunas vetas plateadas; a su lado y con las manos entrelazadas estaba una….belleza, dejando a todos los jóvenes varones sonrojados y a las mujeres algo celosas, al parecer de Thorin era la esposa del señor, pero se detuvo viendo a la última integrante del grupo.

En palabras de Thorin; una belleza, no tanto como Sana, su hermana, pero algo dentro de él la hacía ver de esa forma; de piel olivácea con unos labios turgentes y dos ojos oscuros que lo hacían perderse en ellos; Sansa al ver a su "hermanito" de esa forma para después voltear a verla y sonreírle; era claro para ella, él la consideraba más bonita que ella. Catelyn al ver a sus dos hijos estaba segura que de grande su hijo sería un casanova, tendría que plantearle a su hija que lo compartiera con otras mujeres, formando una "corte".

-Disculpe la demora; Lord Tyrell, una integrante de último minuto se agregó a nuestra comitiva.- el varón hablo mientras señalaba a la joven que venía con ellos, su tono era claro, al parecer había resentimiento entre las dos casas.- Su hermano, Doran Martell, me aviso con antelación acerca que también iba a venir su hija y heredera. Si no os importa, hijos.- Mace les hablo a sus hijos y ellos esperaron las indicaciones de su padre.- Por que no llevan a los jóvenes a recorrer la ciudad. Willas, quédate, como heredero tienes que saber de esta reunión.- le hablo al mayor mientras los demás esperaban a los más jóvenes.

Thorin salió del salón siendo seguido por Morghul, ambos siendo vistos por los adultos.- ¿Ese es un lobo huargo, Lord Stark?- pregunto el enviado por la casa Martell.- Si, es un lobo huargo, Oberyn, es el compañero de Thorin, es difícil separarlos.- le contesto su duda a Oberyn Martell, hermano de Doran.- Se ve que es manso y protege a su compañero. Quisiera tener uno.- hablo la heredera de los Martell.- Señorita Arianne, por casualidad nosotros lo encontramos, se apegó a Thorin debido a unas circunstancias que conversaremos más adelante solo los Lores.- le contesto, al parecer solo los adultos sabrían del verdadero parentesco de Thorin.

-Por donde comenzamos.- al parecer Mace Tyrell quería iniciar las conversaciones en ese instante, pero Arianne estaba distraída pensando en el hijo de los Stark. Con Thorin, el se las pasaba de maravillas, yendo de un lugar a otro con su tío Benjen, viendo a los caballeros entrenando o escuchando la música que producían los artistas y cantantes que habían en el castillo y en la ciudadela.

De ese modo transcurrió unas dos semanas que duraban las conversaciones acerca de los tratados y alianzas que iban a formar; pero para Thorin fue una semana de aprendizaje; mientras que Willas conversaba con su padre acerca de diferentes temas, el niño absorbía la información y puntos de vista como una esponja.

Por las mañanas, salía a escondidas de su habitación para ir a un campo despejado para entrenar con su espada, un dia de esos, el príncipe Willas junto con sus hermanos Garlan y Margaery iban a los aposentos de su abuela, pasando por el lugar vieron como el niño, junto con su lobo entrenaban, una espada de madera en la boca del lobo fungía como la espada del oponente; al otro lado del campo, los dos eran observados por Oberyn y Arianne.

Thorin iba de un lado a otro, esquivando los estoques que daba su compañero, por otro lado el también estaba atosigando a su compañero arrinconándolo contra un muro, encerrándolo y evitando que escape, para los espectadores, era ver a un caballero en formación que podría superar al difunto Arthur Dayne, la espada del amanecer. Si eso lo conseguía con una espada mientras que la otra estaba pegada a su espalda, teniendo dos espadas en mano seria como tener una combinación de Arthur Dayne y Rhaegar Targaryen delante de ellos.

Morghul se detuvo y soltó la espada de madera, mirando a los ojos de su compañero, indicándole algo que para los demás pasaba desapercibido.- Es hora.- dijo para después ir a guardar las espadas de madera en su lugar mientras Morghul trotaba detrás de él, acelerando el paso, Thorin se montó al vuelo y regresaban a su habitación esperando que su madre no los haya descubierto.

Con los hermanos Tyrell, los tres estaban asombrados, sus movimientos y esa gracia que tenía al evitar los estoques.- Sorprendente, realmente sorprendente, ese niño será un gran espadachín como lo era Arthur Dayne.- dijo Garlan pero su hermano tenía otra idea.- No será como él; este niño, Thorin lo superara.- le dijo su hermano mayor, de ser cierto eso, tendrían que tenerlo como aliado. Mirando como su hermana lo seguía con la vista, ya sabían cómo poder hacerlo.

-Oye Garlan, viste que solo utilizaba una mano. Porque no le muestras cómo manejar con las dos manos.- le propuso su hermano para que inmediatamente salga a buscar algunos soldados que quieran ser sus compañeros de entrenamiento rogando que el niño los observara y le picara la curiosidad.

Con los Martell, para los dos era como ver una danza, la ligereza de sus movimientos y los dañinos que podrían ser, era como observar una serpiente esperando a que su presa caiga en su trampa.- Viste eso tío; si el niño entra al torneo en Campoestrella en un futuo, ganaría el puesto de "Espada del amanecer".- la muchacha, Arianne estaba fascinada, un guerrero de esas características sería algo nunca antes visto desde la muerte de Arthur Dayne.

Para Oberyn, el niño demostró cualidades que iban con un guerrero nato, la velocidad de sus estoques y la agilidad de sus movimientos para esquivar los estoques de su contrincante, había encontrado a un futuro caballero que podría darle combate y derrotar a Arthur Dayne si siguiera vivo.

Los días siguientes fueron una ronda de entrenamientos a escondidas de su madre, ya que su padre Eddard lo sorprendió un dia en el que estaba practicando con Garlan el manejo de dos espadas, desde ese dia su tío Benjen y un somnoliento Mace Tyrell veían el entrenamiento del niño con dos guerreros y caballeros: Garlan Tyrell y Oberyn Martell.

Al terminar la visita en el Dominio, Margaery sorprendió a la familia Stark al darle un presente al pequeño Thorin que también estaba sorprendido.

-Te….vi un dia, fue incre…ible verte, ven más segui…do.- le dijo para que detrás de ella sacara una caja de madera que al abrirla delante de todos, vieron que contenía, una espada bien forjada, una espada para una sola mano, adornada en el pomo con una cabeza de lobo negra con ojos rojos.- Quería darte….esto, es un…presente de mi parte.- le dio la caja mientras Thorin veía embelesado la espada, pero Morghul lo saca de su ensañamiento con un empujoncito.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, la atesorare por siempre.- finalizo para que después tomara la mano de la niña que tenía la misma edad que su hermana Sansa y en el dorso plantarle un beso en modo de agradecimiento, su madre, Catelyn veía como su menor hijo era todo un galante con las damas, a este paso tendría que enseñarle muchas cosas.

Por otro lado, Eddard veía esto con orgullo, alguien de su familia, sería un gran caballero que viviría rodeado de mujeres hermosas, comenzando por su hija Sansa, sumando a Margaery y posiblemente a otras más, viendo a Mace y al chocar las miradas de los dos, tenían la intención de juntar sus familias a través de los dos niños.

Catelyn se acercó a Alerie, madre de Margaery, que estaba con Olenna viendo a los dos infantes.- Lady Catelyn, su hijo es todo un caballero, creo que mi pequeña Margaery tiene un futuro pretendiente.- dijo Olenna a Catelyn mientras observaba como su nieta miraba a Thorin.- ¿Que dices, Lady Alerie, el pequeño Thorin se ha ganado ser el pretendiente de tu hija?- le pregunto Catelyn a la madre de Margaery.- No va a ser un pretendiente.- dijo para sorpresa de las dos.- Él va a ser el futuro esposo de mi Margaery.- confirmo, no iba a exponer a su hija a unos desagradables jóvenes que solo la buscaban por su belleza física.

-Bueno, casanova, tenemos que irnos. Despídete de Margaery.- dijo su padre para que los dos niños se separen, volteo a ver a los dos lores.- Lord Martell, espero reunirme muy pronto con usted y con Doran.- dijo mientras despertaba en Arianne el querer volver al pequeño Thorin, mientras que Oberyn mirando a su sobrina asintió.- Le comunicare a mi hermano su deseo. Thorin, quiero ver los progresos.- le dijo al infante que asintió a su desafío.

-Bueno, Lord Tyrell, estaré regresando dentro de dos meses para confirmar sus propuestas.- dijo para sorpresa de los dos niños, que se vieron y sonrieron, al parecer se verían más seguido.- Si, espero verlo, cuídense y tengan un placentero viaje.- los despidió para sonreír al ver como su hija veía la espalda de Thorin alejarse.-Margaery, ven mi niña, tengo mucho que enseñarte.- dijo su abuela Olenna, que se llevó a la niña para enseñarle a ser una buena esposa.

-Que regalo, mira esa espada, que detalles.- estaba elogiando la espada su tío Benjen, pero Catelyn estaba reflexionando acerca de algo.- ¿Thorin, como es eso de "ver los progresos"?- le pregunto para que su hijo montara a Morghul y correr de regreso a Invernalia, ella lo entendió rápidamente, su hijo estaba huyendo de ella.- Thorin, vuelve acá y responde.- ese dia Thorin visito el mismo Infierno al sentir como su madre lo castigaba, pero eso es historia para otro dia.


	3. Sacrificio

Ya había pasado 1 año desde la reunión en Alto Jardín; en el transcurso de ese año algo dio vuelta en Farid; claro que al ser un niño siempre jugaba pero desde que llegaron de Alto Jardín solo lo hacia después de haber comido, durante todo el dia y parte de la tarde la pasaba junto al maestre Luwin, aprendiendo algunas cosas, algo que valla más allá de lo demás.

Catelyn y Eddard se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que un dia el niño estaba en el Bosque de Dioses, sentado al lado del árbol corazón, bajo el gran arciano, sentado sin hacer nada, con los ojos cerrados, Catelyn fue rápidamente solo para ser alejada por Morghul que le gruño, antes de reclamarle, el pequeño abrió los ojos y viendo a su madre le sonrió.

Ese dia les dijo que había estado pensando acerca de lo que podría pasar en su futuro, acerca de sus ambiciones y sueños, sus metas. Catelyn y Eddard vieron a su hijo político, como un futuro líder o un futuro sabio sin ser un maestre. Desde ese dia cambio el pequeño Thorin, por las mañanas entrenaba hasta el desayuno, para que después fuera con el maestre Luwin para aprender o escuchar algunas de sus historias; después del almuerzo jugaba con sus hermanos y con Morghul, pero pasaba más tiempo con Sansa.

En el transcurso de ese año hubo varias reuniones entre los Tyrell y los Stark, yendo a Alto jardín o esperando a los Tyrell en Invernalia, en las visitas de los Tyrell iba junto a Garlan, para dominar las dos espadas y con Margaery paseaban por Alto Jardín o por el pueblo de Invernalia, decir que los pobladores veían a Thorin con una niña de la edad de su hermana era como activar una ola de rumores en los cuales se podía escuchar que más adelante podrían ser una pareja o eran parte de un triángulo amoroso de Sansa-Thorin-Margaery.

Un dia su padre los reúne en el salón, casi todos los lores del norte estaban saliendo del salón, solo había claras ausencias como la de Roose Bolton; Rodrick Ryswell y Barbrey Dustin. Al parecer hubo una reunión antes de que su padre los llamara al salón.

-Hijos míos, los llame para que se alisten, vamos a ir a una reunión con nuestros aliados en el sur.- les dijo a sus hijos para que salieran mientras que Catelyn se quedaba con su esposo en el salón.- ¿Cuándo le dirás?- le pregunto a su esposo.

-Thorin es muy joven, Mace Tyrell a aceptado la unión pero será cuando Thorin alcance la mayoría de edad, no permitiré que mi hijo se case muy temprano.- le dijo a su esposa mientras el estaba pensando acerca de algo.- ¿Y cómo han ido las conversaciones con Sansa, ya sabes, respecto a la "corte"?- pregunto su esposo esperando una respuesta favorable, deseaba que al menos uno de sus hijos tuviera más de una esposa.

-Primera va a hablar con las dos implicadas en la "corte" de nuestro hijo: Margaery Tyrell y Arianne Martell; después de esa reunión si las tres deciden compartirlo nos darán una respuesta tanto a Olenna y a mi.- le contesto, se desilusiono al pensar que tendría que esperar cerca de 2 semanas para saber la respuesta.

Con Sansa, la idea de ser una de las esposas de Thorin le agradaba, el niño pronto a ser joven era un caballero en todo sentido de la palabra, esperaba que decidiera quedarse en Invernalia y no aceptar ese puesto de Guardia Real donde el se separaría de su hogar , de ella. La idea de una corte no la convenció desde el principio pero al ver como ella y Margaery se hacían más amigas la hizo replanteárselo, compartir a su esposo con otras mujeres.

Tenía tiempo para planteárselo y les diría a las dos princesas; Margaery y Arianne, acerca de formar una "corte" para Thorin, esperaba convencerlas, si no lo hacían, ella saldría ganando al ser la única esposa de Thorin.

En el viaje se unió la casa Reed, solo que ahora iba Howland y un escudero; su esposa estaba con sus dos hijos; Mera y Jojen, como siempre Thorin viajaba junto a Morghul, sin saber que ese sería su último viaje con Morghul en un largo tiempo.

En el camino, montaba a Morghul junto a Sansa, no era raro verlos juntos, el decidió invitarla a montar a Morghul desde la mitad del año, haciéndolo más seguido, eran un trio que ahora era famoso en Invernalia, la pareja siempre que salía iban con Morghul y Dama a pasear por las calles de Invernalia siempre con sus lobos por delante.

Camino a Alto Jardín, ella fingió haberse cansado solo para que Thorin la dejara montarse en Morghul, los padres y Howland al ver el movimiento de la chica pensaron que no iba a tardar a que las demás princesas cayeran ante la galantería de Thorin, esa forma de comportarse y su forma de andar y conversar, agradecieron al maestre Luwin por eso.

Al llegar a Alto Jardín, un silencioso duelo entre princesas se llevaba a cabo, los hombres estaban completamente aterrorizados de estar en medio de ellas, pero no era el caso de Thorin, en diferentes ámbitos era inteligente, sabia como moverse o adelantarse pero en el ámbito de las mujeres, era un completo despistado, pensaba que lo que hacía con Sansa y Margaery eran cuestión de amistad, sin saber que las dos estaban en una competencia por ser la primera en su corazón.

Margaery ya había hablado con Sansa y estuvieron de acuerdo en compartirlo, pero ninguna iba a ceder el puesto de primera esposa o esposa principal de la "corte" que iba a tener, era demencial la disputa silenciosa mientras que Catelyn miraba orgullosa a su hija por lo que estaba haciendo: ser la primera.

-Podre…podremos pasar al salón, nuestros invitados, los Martell ya están esperando.- decía Mace Tyrell nervioso por la mirada de su hija y de su esposa hacia el joven Thorin, si podría darle un consejo al pobre chico le daría el que le dio sus abuelo antes de morir, tenía que dárselo.

-Thorin, ven conmigo.- para sorpresa de todos una recién llegada Arianne saco de su disputa a las dos; al ver como se lo llevaba de la mano al salón, mientras se detenían en el medio del camino para abrazarlo, las dos vieron como ella se burlaba de las dos al poner el rostro del pelinegro entre sus pechos.

-No podemos dejar que ella nos gane.- al parecer las dos habían llegado a un "alto al fuego" con una especie de alianza para derrotar a Arianne, los hombres presentes suspiraron al ver ese cese de fuego entre ellas.

Los días pasaban, como siempre Thorin estaba con Garlan y Oberyn entrenando mientras que por las tardes pasaba discutiendo con Willas acerca de la política y otros asuntos, pero lo que más le llamaba la curiosidad es la geografía, no sabían que habría al oeste de Westeros; ya que los mapas de esa parte del mundo no existían, ni siquiera en Antigua.

Algunas veces paseaba con Sansa y Margaery, por el camino se sumaban Loras y Arianne, las tres siempre se peleaban por estar a cada lado del pelinegro, para los dos varones, era divertido ver como se peleaban las tres pero para Loras cuando se quedaba solo o cuando Thorin se distraía, entre las tres le daban un tremendo sopetón, que ya dudaba en cuanto a la fuerza de su hermana.

Así paso una semana, al inicio de la segunda semana algo molestaba a Catelyn, algo respecto a Thorin como si el niño estuviera en peligro, desde que sintió esas molestias pasaba el dia entero vigilando al niño, pero sus molestias incrementaron al acercarse el dia de partida, no quería separarse de su hijo.

Un dia antes de partir los niños salieron del castillo, esperando pasear por la ciudad pero se alejaron demasiado de la plaza, las molestias de Catelyn hicieron que su esposo Eddard y Mace Tyrell asignaran a un guardia del castillo a su cuidado, ese dia iba a ser el inicio de un gran aventura para Thorin y por otro lado, el inicio de un sendero tortuoso para los que influyeron en la vida del niño pero especialmente para tres personas: Sansa Stark, Margaery Tyrell y Arianne Martell, cuyo destino sería el más brillante y al lado de la persona que querían.

El guardián al cual se le había asignado el cuidado de los cuatro al ver por dónde estaban se puso alerta, había rumores que un grupo de bandidos había llegado al pueblo y todavía no salían de él.

-Jóvenes, por….- iba a seguir hablando cuando se dio cuenta que era tarde.- ¡Vayan al castillo, los retendré hasta que llegue la ayuda!- les grito mientras que los cuatro salieron corriendo, en el castillo Morghul se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba descansando y salió corriendo rumbo a encontrarse con su compañero, lástima que nadie lo había visto.

Estuvieron corriendo, dejando atrás al guardia pero al no escuchar nada, Thorin sabía que había pasado mientras apuraba a las niñas. Justo antes de que los cogieran llego Morghul.- ¡Morghul!, llévatelas al castillo,¡Ahora!- le grito a su compañero mientras el defendía la retaguardia con sus dos espadas reteniendo a dos de los bandidos.

Morghul salió disparado hacia el castillo mientras que Sansa no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás.- Morghul debemos regresar, Thorin puede estar en peligro.- le decía al lobo mientras él seguía rumbo al castillo, los guardias al ver como venía el lobo con las tres chicas llamaron a su señor que estaba con los lores.

-Lord Tyrell, el lobo del joven Stark, está viniendo con las chicas pero el joven no está con ellos.- lo dijo antes que una taza cayera al suelo, era la taza que Catelyn tenía en sus manos, ella corrió antes que los demás la siguieran, al llegar a las puertas del castillo vieron como Sansa no se bajaba del lobo mientras las otras dos niñas le decían que bajara.

-¡Sansa, donde está, donde esta Thorin!- le exhorto a que hablara la niña pero ella todavía estaba sobre el lobo diciéndole que fuera por su hermano, por su compañero.- ¡Padre, Thorin se quedó en el camino para detener a los bandi…-iba a seguir hablando cuando Catelyn le grita a Eddard.

-Eddard, trae a mi hijo, por favor.- le pidió Catelyn a su esposo que ya estaba listo para salir, mientras que los demás lores también se alistaban.- ¡Vamos!- grito Eddard para salir mientras que Catelyn abrazaba a su hija para que no montara a Morghul que decidió seguir a los lores.

-¿Qué es eso, Margaery?- su madre Alerie le pregunto a la niña.- Es un collar que me regalo Thorin antes de salir a pasear, nos regaló a cada una un collar como este.- dijo mientras sujetaba el collar, tenía la forma del símbolo de su casa junto al símbolo de la casa Stark; Catelyn y Alerie miraron que cada una de las tres chicas tenía el mismo collar solo que variaban en una cosa, el símbolo de la casa aparte de la casa Stark.

Las damas decidieron salir, los otros guardias del castillo Tyrell; Alto Jardín, fueron con ellas, pero al llegar vieron algo que les detuvo el corazón para que al final cuatro mujeres lloraran.

**_Hace unos momentos:_**

-Con que el niño quiere hacerse el valiente.- dijo uno de los bandidos que el retenía.- No me hago el valiente, no dejare que toques a mis amigas.- dijo Thorin para que después empujarlos a los dos y esquivar los lances del par.

-Debo reconocer, sabes moverte, pero nosotros somos más.- dijo para que el niño se viera superado 5 a uno, el guardia había logrado deshacerse de 2 que iban tras los chicos. Antes de seguir hablando Thorin había logrado atravesar a uno de los bandidos, pensar que un niño podía matar sin tener miedo en la cara, los asusto.

-¡Desgraciado, te mataremos!- dijo el anterior bandido para que todos se lanzaran contra el niño, Thorin salió corriendo de ahí, nunca había peleado con 4 a la vez, estaba superado, no sabía qué hacer, se detuvo al borde de un risco que daba para el mar, se volteo solo para ver cómo los 4 seguían tras él.

-¡Oh, el pequeño no sabe para dónde ir!, qué pena.- dijo el líder del grupo para enviar a los tres que quedaban del grupo contra el niño, T6horin esquivo a los dos primeros mientras que el tercero lo golpeaba en le estómago, sacándole el aire. -Ríndete, te daremos una muerte rápida, no sentirás nada.- lo aconsejo el líder solo para que el pequeño escupiera sangre en el rostro de uno de ellos.

-No me ren…rendiré, nunca.- dijo el pequeño, antes de que atacara uno de los bandidos, Thorin logro golpear a uno de ellos en la parte de atrás de la rodilla, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio solo para que caiga contra su propia espada, solo quedaban 3, los tres se lanzaron contra el pequeño, Thorin empujo a uno por el risco antes de voltearse solo para recibir un golpe que lo llevo al suelo.

-Ahora suplicaras por tu vida.- dijo el líder para que Thorin le arrojara tierra a los ojos cegándolo momentáneamente, el último de los bandidos le arrebato su primera espada, el saco el cuchillo de un cadáver y se lanzó contra el bandido, eso ultimo vieron los lores junto a unos dos guardias que iban con ellos.- Vayan a ayudar a mi hijo.- dijo Eddard para que lo guardias lo ayudaran al niño, lograron detener al líder pero el otro había caído al suelo.

Thorin le dio la espalda en el peor momento, sus amigas junto a su madre habían llegado solo para ver como el bandido se paraba para matar a uno de los guardias que había aprisionado al líder, Thorin vio esto, se lanzó contra el bandido solo para que ambos cayeran por el risco, antes de caer vio a sus amigas junto a su madre dándoles una sonrisa y murmurando lo suficiente-mente fuerte para que lo oyeran.-¡Regresare!- fue lo último que escucharon antes de la caída.

**_Presente:_**

-¡THORIN!- fue el grito de Catelyn antes de desmayarse, las niñas querían ir al borde pero Olenna y Alerie las retenían, Eddard estaba con su esposa mientras que Benjen y Oberyn iban al borde del risco solo para ver el cadáver del bandido entre las piedras pero no había rastro del pequeño.

Todos regresaron al castillo mientras que Benjen y Oberyn se quedaban junto a algunos guardias para buscar al niño, esperando encontrarlo con vida aunque los guardias y ellos mismos sabían que solo encontrarían el cadáver del pequeño, en el mejor de los casos.

Desde ese dia hasta el final de la semana, las chicas que siempre estaban con Thorin; Sansa, Margaery y Arianne estaban tristes, no querían salir de su habitación, lloraban cuando escuchaban los aullidos de Morghul, el lobo estaba decaído, cuando creía escuchar las risas de su compañero salía solo para ver que era la brisa del viento moviendo los cultivos que rodeaban Alto Jardín, lo había perdido, había perdido a su compañero.

Catelyn estaba decaída, no quería llorar por las niñas, se mantenía fuerte, su esposo era diferente, mas callado y serio, siempre iba al risco donde vio a su pequeño sol por última vez, iba con su hermano Benjen, Robb y Jon estaban con Sansa que ya no tenía vida en sus ojos, ojos antes azules vivos ahora eran como dos piedras de color azul mirando a la nada, las demás chicas estaban igual.

Oberyn tuvo que regresarse con Arianne antes de tiempo, si permanecía mas en ese lugar podría volverse loca, el ultimo dia que la vieron iba igual como las demás, mirada vacía y mirando a la nada, Margaery estaba igual pero más seria, ni su hermano Loras podía calmarla de los berrinches que armaba.

Al volver a Invernalia, los norteños al no ver al niño lo entendieron, ese dia no hubo ni un sonido en el pueblo, ni siquiera un murmullo, en el castillo Stark era diferente, específicamente en la cámara real. – Llora, ya no lo aguantes, querida.- dijo Eddard abrazando a su esposa, desde el pueblo se escuchaba los gritos y llantos desoladores de una madre, una madre que había perdido a su pequeño, su hijo, Thorin Stark.

Las noticias llegaron a oídos del Rey Robert, ese mismo dia, a petición del rey, el nombre de Thorin Stark se grabó en las mentes de los Guardias Reales, un hermano que no pudo llegar a serlo, en el libro Blanco, el libro de los hermanos, en el cual se añaden los hechos de cada guardia real desde hace 295 años.

En la página dedicada a Thorin se leía que había protegido a las herederas de las familias Stark, Tyrell y Martell de unos bandidos ofreciendo su vida como último recurso, para ser una sola página era mucho, algunos guardias dijeron que no lo merecía, los mismos mandaron a ser ejecutados por el rey.

Muy lejos de allí, precisamente cruzando el mar, en un continente inexplorado e irreconocible en los mapas de Westeros, un niño pelinegro de ojos verdes, cual verde capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera que lo mirara, estaba sobre un banco de madera largo, precisamente estamos en un bote con ribetes de oro, llegando apresuradamente a su destino.

Al pasar 3 días el niño que ahora descansaba en una cómoda cama, más grande que la suya, despertaba, sus ojos verdes miraban el lugar que era desconocido para el niño, desconocido para él unos ojos verdes lo vigilaban cual marinero vigía, sin perderse un solo movimiento.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto el niño a la nada, antes de levantarse un hombre pelinegro con orejas puntiagudas, desconocido para el niño entro en la habitación seguido de dos jóvenes de pelo negro, suave como la seda más fina, largo y de las mismas características del hombre.

-Estas en mi casa, la casa de Elrond, señor de Rivendel.- se presentó el hombre mientras el niño miraba a una de las dos, imposible de despegar la vista de ella, el hombre miraba a los dos que seguían mirándose, sin importarles su presencia.- Ellas son mis hijas, ella es Arwen y ella.- paro en la chica que veía al niño a los ojos, ambos perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.- Ella es Luthien.- la presento.

-Mi nombre es Thorin.- las tres se sorprendieron por el nombre, un nombre conocido en esas tierras por el enano que llego a ocupar la montaña solitaria.- Thorin Stark.- dijo su nombre completo.

Desde ese dia pasaron 8 años; 8 años en los cuales pasaron hechos que provocarían la entrada de un nuevo candidato al juego, al juego de tronos.


	4. El Inicio de un nuevo Viaje

**El Inicio de un nuevo Viaje.**

En tierras lejanas que eran desconocidas para Poniente, Essos e incluso Antigua, se encuentra un reino, un reino que hasta hace 5 años estaba en guerra contra fuerzas de la oscuridad que planeaba dominar Endor, dejando destrucción a su paso, pero los reinos de los humanos, enanos y elfos se juntaron contra el ejército de Sauron y sus aliados, derrotándolos en la batalla final, la batalla de Morannon, la última batalla contra Sauron, pero no nos ubicamos aquí para recordar eso.

En un castillo que si lo vieran desde el aire sería un castillo dorado, este era el castillo Meduseld, ubicado en Edoras, la capital del reino de Rohan, específicamente estamos en la habitación real donde descansan dos pelinegros, un varón de unos 23 años y una mujer de igual edad, ambos estaban durmiendo hasta que un niño de 5 años entro al cuarto donde los dos adultos descansaban, el niño sonriendo antes de hacer su travesura solo se avienta contra la cama, saltando a último minuto y cayendo sobre sus padres que adoloridos escuchaban a su hijo reír por lo hecho.

-Eso si que me dolió, Cregan, pero será mejor que salgas.- dijo el pelinegro que estaba en la cama, mientras el niño paraba de reír solo para mirarlo, algo sorprendido y asustado.- No puedo contenerlo más, corre, sálvate.- dijo el pelinegro asustando a su hijo y haciendo sonreír a su acompañante, el pelinegro mayor se tomaba las manos, la derecha estaba sujetando la muñeca de la izquierda.- Aquí viene, el monstruo de las cosquillas.- dijo el pelinegro antes de sujetar a su hijo y tumbarlo en la cama haciéndole cosquillas debajo del brazo, en la planta de los pies, haciendo que el niño ría con más fuerza que antes.

-JAJAJAJA, deja…...déjame, papi de…déjame.- decía el niño entre risas que eran acompañadas por la fémina de la habitación que también se reía de la situación de su hijo, era tanto el ruido que hacían que no pudieron ver como otra chica entraba a la habitación mirando como el niño se reía de las cosquillas.

-Ya, ya fue suficiente de risas, vamos a cambiarnos para ir a desayunar, que les parece.- dijo la pelinegra que recién había entrado al cuarto.- Ya vamos, ya vamos Arwen, ya vamos. Que amargada eres, por Iluvatar.- dijo la otra fémina que seguía abrazando al pelinegro.- No te enojes con tu hermana, Luthien, además creo que el pequeño Cregan necesita que sus madres lo lleven a cambiar.- dijo el pelinegro mayor mientras que el niño se paraba ruborizado.- No necesito la ayuda de mi mama Luthien o de mi mama Arwen, yo solito puedo.- dijo el pequeño que salió disparado del cuarto para gracia de los 3 presentes.

-Arwen, ¿Cómo te sientes, ya sabes, sobre lo nuestro?- decía el pelinegro mirando a la pelinegra que seguía parada en la habitación mientras que Luthien miraba a los dos.- Sé que esto no era lo que yo esperaba pero, al ver como….el me engañaba con una doncella del reino, creo que fue lo mejor que pude hacer.- dijo Arwen mientras caminaba a la cama donde seguía la pareja.- Además, no me molestaría compartirte con mi hermana aunque si estoy molesta con algo.- dijo mientras se acercaba al pelinegro.- Thorin, cuando tendremos al hermanito de Cregan, él quiere un hermanito y creo que debemos de esforzarnos, no lo crees.- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en las piernas del pelinegro que ahora es reconocido como Thorin, el hijo perdido de los Stark.

-Cuanto quisiera hacerlo, pero, si lo hacemos ahorita, Cregan podría entrar y sorprendernos.- dijo apretando el trasero de su segunda esposa, que solo soltó un gemido siendo callado por el pelinegro que la estaba besando apasionadamente haciendo que Luthien mirara sonrojada el acto entre su hermana y su esposo.- Ahora, bajemos antes de que Cregan nos vea en esta posición.- dijo el pelinegro parándose aun con Arwen en la misma posición y siguiendo el beso.

-Yo también quiero un beso de mi esposo.- dijo Luthien mientras apartaba a su hermana del pelinegro solo para que ella también lo besara en los labios.- Mmm, que ricos son los labios de las dos, creo que en vez de desayunar me las comeré a las dos.- dijo el pelinegro mirando a las hermanas sonrojándose, ambas se miraron a los ojos solo para salir de la habitación.- Siempre funciona.- dijo Thorin al ver como sus esposas salían de su habitación.

En el comedor vemos a un niño en el regazo de Arwen que fue la primera en aparecer en el comedor del castillo.- Cregan, ya lo hemos hablado, tienes que comer adecuadamente para que seas como tu padre.- dijo ella mirando como el pelinegro no quería comer su desayuno.- Pero mama, esto no me gusta.- dijo Cregan mirando con unos tiernos ojos a su madre Arwen pero ella no iba a caer en el truco.- Cregan, escucha a Arwen, que me dices si después del desayuno nos vamos a cabalgar.- dijo Thorin al entrar al comedor solo para ver a su hijo comer el desayuno que no le gustaba aunque hacia un esfuerzo por digerirlo.

-Arwen deja que coma tranquilo, coman ustedes también queridas.- dijo el pelinegro mirando a sus dos esposas comer su desayuno, eran una familia algo rara por tener 2 esposas, mientras que la familia estaba desayunando, un pelirrubio entro en el salón mirando a la familia real comiendo tranquilamente su desayuno.- Mi Señor, estamos…- estaba hablando cuando el pelinegro lo detiene.- Ahora no, Eomer, ven siéntate y come con nosotros.- dijo el pelinegro mirando a su amigo que también era su senescal.- Pero, mi señor, tenemos que partir.- dijo el pelirrubio solo para que el rey le señalara un asiento vacío en su mesa, Eomer suspiro solo para que el pelinegro sonriera.

Un plato fue añadido a la mesa del rey y el pelirrubio comió de él, después del desayuno la familia real salía a dar un paseo como todos los días, solo que esta vez sería diferente.- Señor, ¿qué es eso?- dijo uno de los guardias que acompañaban a la familia real en su paseo matutino.- No lo sé, sinceramente no l…- antes de continuar se fijó en el árbol que estaba en el centro de esa anomalía, era un árbol que solo estaba en su antigua casa, era un arciano, específicamente el arciano que estaba en Winterfell.- Pero que demo…..- decía antes de que agarrara el tronco y sus ojos se pusieran blancos como la leche.

Después de unos minutos miro al árbol mientras que lagrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos verdes, el pelinegro estaba llorando, Luthien y Arwen corrieron a su lado para consolarlo por cualquier cosa que ese árbol desconocido le hubiera hecho.- Volvemos al castillo, Eomer junta a los capitanes y véanme en el cuarto de guerra.- dijo seriamente el pelinegro, esa seriedad solo la presentaba cuando estaban en batalla pero ahora era extraño que la mostrara.

Los que lo acompañaban tanto sus esposas y sus acompañantes o escuderos lo miraran extrañado, el pelinegro fue el primero que llego al castillo, escribió unas cuantas cartas y se las dio a un mensajero para que los llevara a sus destinatarios.- Arwen, Luthien, tengo algo que decirles y espero que me crean.- dijo el pelinegro nervioso ya que ellas y sus amigos tanto como los de Rohan sabían de donde venía.

Arwen y Luthien miraban a su esposo que estaba nervios, las dos lo tomaron de las manos y lo miraban a los ojos.- Creemos en ti, no importa cuál sea ese motivo.- dijo siendo correspondido con un beso a cada una.- En Poniente, de donde yo vengo, se está desarrollando algo que pone en peligro a cada continente en el mundo, personas que no debían morir van a hacerlo, mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano mayor ya están muertos, tengo que ir a casa para salvar a esas personas y salvar a mi familia, ¿vendrán conmigo?- dijo el pelinegro mientras que sus esposas al saber que los suegros que nunca conocieron murieron antes de hacerlo.

-Nosotras no nos separaremos de ti, amado esposo.- dijeron al mismo tiempo las hermanas apegándose a él, mientras que él estaba feliz ya que ellas no le iba a dar la espalda y esperaba que sus amigos no lo hicieran; el dia transcurrió normal como siempre, Cregan divirtiéndose con los cuentos que le contaba su padre y como los narraba, las 2 miraban a su esposo y a su hijo.

-Es una pena que el haya perdido a sus padres y ni siquiera los vio por última vez.- dijo Arwen al ver que padre e hijo se reían; al anochecer el pelinegro junto a las 2 pelinegras estaban viendo como Cregan dormía en su lecho en total comodidad, Thorin al ver a su hijo dormir solo lamentaba que sus padres no pudieran verlo.

Se dirigió a dormir a su lecho junto con sus 2 esposas, cada una utilizaba un brazo del pelinegro como almohada aunque siempre terminaban durmiendo sobre su pecho, el pelinegro al ver como las chicas lo abrazaban el las apego a su cuerpo brindándoles algo de calor. Al dia siguiente el pelinegro despertó solo para ver como su hijo y sus esposas no estaban en el cuarto, era demasiado tarde.

Al bajar al comedor real, se encontró una imagen que lo alerto, unas 2 luminosidades en medio del comedor, miro como Arwen y Luthien ponían a Cregan detrás de ellas y Eomer que recién había entrado al comedor saco su espada rápidamente.- Cregan, espada y mantente detrás de mí.- dijo el pelinegro antes de que su hijo le lanzara su espada y con una mano sujeto a su hijo poniéndolo detrás de él.

Las luminosidades estaban tomando forma, una forma que era conocida para el pelinegro, al ver las formas y a quienes representaban soltó la espada y se hinco en el suelo mientras que su hijo y sus esposas se ponían a su lado para consolarlo mientras que Eomer se mantenía delante de él, las sombras fueron haciéndose corpóreas, eran una pareja; el hombre era alto pero no tanto, tenía un rostro alargado y cuando fue haciéndose corpóreo su cuero cabelludo era oscuro y sus ojos grises denotando sabiduría por el pasar de los años.

La mujer era un poco más baja que el varón le llegaba a la altura de media cabeza o un poco menos, era hermosa, no había otras palabras para describirla, cuando se fue haciéndose corpórea su cabello era largo pero no tanto, de color caoba de ojos azules, tan azules como los topacios recién pulidos, ambos aparecieron en el centro del comedor real de Rohan, ambos al verse solo se abrazaron, ambos estaban en su mundo cuando un llanto se escuchó en el lugar, buscaron la fuente y al verla se quedaron congelados.

La fuente del sonido quebrantador era un pelinegro, un pelinegro que no habían visto en mucho tiempo, un pelinegro con el cabello hasta los hombros amarrado formando una cola de caballo estilizada, sus ojos eran verdes tan verdes como la esmeralda; al ver a su hijo perdido por primera vez en muchos años, Catelyn solo pudo avanzar pausadamente antes de llegar solo para preguntar y esperar que no fuera una equivocación.-¿Tho…..Thorin, eres mi Thorin?- dijo rogando a cualquier deidad en todo el mundo conocido y desconocido que el fuera su hijo, que el pelinegro fuera su hijo.

-Ma…..madre, madre, mama.- dijo el pelinegro parándose con ayuda de sus esposas, Catelyn al escuchar la respuesta solo corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, corrió a los brazos de su hijo, de su hijo que desapareció de sus vidas cambiándolas para siempre, el abrazo entre madre e hijo fueron minutos pero para los dos era una eternidad, cuando el varón que se apareció en el comedor avanzo solo para sumarse al abrazo familiar, un abrazo entre padres y su hijo desaparecido, era un momento maravilloso, las féminas tanto como los otros dos varones solo sonrieron, sonrieron como nunca lo hicieron al ver como su rey, su líder, su esposo y para Cregan, su padre, era feliz, feliz al ver a sus padres.

-No, no saben cuánto los extrañe, no saben cuánto.- dijo Thorin saliendo del abrazo de su familia, solo que ahora ellos estaban mirando a otro lado, específicamente donde estaban los espectadores, la pareja miro a los presentes, después vieron a su hijo, pasaron su vista una y otra vez deteniéndose en su hijo.

Eddard tomo la palabra.- ¿Thorin, quienes son esas personas?- dijo el antiguo patriarca Stark, Thorin fue donde los desconocidos para sus padres.- Ella es Arwen y ella es Luthien, ambas son hermanas y también son mis…..esposas.- dijo lo último en voz baja, los padres al ver como su hijo desviaba su mirada de ellos, Catelyn se acercó y con una suavidad hizo que su hijo la mirara a los ojos.- ¿Qué son de ti para que desvíes tu mirada?- dijo ella aun tomándolo del rostro siendo observado por su padre.- Ellas son mis…..esposas.- Eddard lo miraba mientras que Catelyn solo escuchaba "esposas" una y otra vez.

Dejo el rostro de su hijo solo para darle un sopetón.- Como que esposas, esposas, en serio, 2, 2 esposas, debi de arrojarme junto a ti para educarte como debía.- decía entre exclamaciones y moviendo los brazos exageradamente.- Querida, te olvidas de que 3 lo iban a compartir, aunque todavía lo pueden hacer.- dijo el mirando como las féminas solo reían.- Si, les conté acerca de ellas a mis esposas.- dijo Thorin mirando a sus padres.

-¿Y ellos?- dijo Catelyn mirando a los 2 varones.- Ellos son Eomer, mi senescal.- dijo apuntando a su amigo, el pelirrubio solo los saludo con un gesto de asentimiento.- y él es Cregan, Cregan Stark, mi hijo.- los patriarcas Stark se congelaron al ver al niño que estaba a lado de su padre, el los miraba con una sonrisa que quedaba grande incluso para él, el niño al ver como sus abuelos se quedaron paralizados se apeno, tal vez no lo querían.

-Tengo…...tengo un ni…..nieto.- dijo Catelyn solo para coger al niño en sus brazos y llevarlo a su pecho abrazándolo como si fuera un recién nacido, al acto se sumó su esposo mirando al niño que les sonreía y miraba con anhelo, ellos eran sus abuelos, sus abuelos que hasta ahora conocía. Thorin al ver como tenían a su hijo sonrió, sonrió al ver a su familia aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

-Eres un regalo del cielo, espero que no seas como tu padre.-dijo Catelyn abrazando la pequeño que solo sonreía, pero Eddard al mirar el lugar solo tenía una pregunta ya que esto era desconocido para el.- Thorin, ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo el patriarca Stark mientras veía que su hijo sonreía.- Ya se los diré pero antes, Eomer manda a cada poblador que se reúnan en este instante.- dijo el pelinegro solo para que el pelirrubio parta con celeridad a cumplir las órdenes de Thorin.

Catelyn al ver como su esposo y su hijo que tenía a Cregan en su regazo conversaban sonrió, por fin su pequeño sol, como ella le decía al pelinegro había vuelto a sus vidas.- Él era un poco reacio al principio pero en lo que menos tardo fue en saltar a la acción.- dijo Luthien que llegaba con Arwen a su lado, ella se volteo para mirarlas de frente.- ¿Saltar a la acción?- pregunto a las féminas mientras veían a su esposo y a su suegro conversando.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo estábamos en guerra pero hace 7 años llego a su punto alto, una guerra como nunca será antes vista, con un solo enemigo, un enemigo tan fuerte que podría sumir a todo el mundo en una oscuridad sin fin.- dijo a modo de introducción Luthien mientras miraba a su esposo jugando con Cregan y este a la vez jugando con su abuelo.- Una guerra que solo pudo ser detenida por la unión de varios reinos y sacrificando a sus soldados, familiares e incluso sus propias vidas con tal que tengamos un futuro por delante.- dijo Arwen que miraba a Catelyn que estaba un poco asustada por lo que vivió su hijo.- Cuando nos faltó las fuerzas, cuando estuvimos a punto de bajar la cabeza y rendirnos a nuestra muerte; un faro, una luz de esperanza siempre nos alentaba a seguir, una luz que vino desde muy lejos.- dijo Luthien mientras que su esposo se acercaba con un adormilado Cregan en los brazos de su abuelo.

-No fui yo solamente, hubo muchos que tuvieron que sacar fuerzas de donde no había.- dijo el pelinegro que ahora era abrazado por su madre, ella solo lo abrazaba como nunca lo hizo.- No, tú fuiste nuestra luz en un mundo de oscuridad cada vez que nos íbamos a rendir aparecías tú con esa gallardía, con ese coraje dispuesto a enfrentarte a muchos con el fin de salvar a pocos, es por eso que hasta te ganaste su reconocimiento.- dijo Arwen mirando y sonriendo a su esposo.

Antes de que siguieran hablando, Eomer entro al comedor acompañado de otro sujeto, él era Erkenbrand, el guardia real.- Mi señor, el pueblo ya está reunido.- dijo Erkenbrand mientras los patriarcas Stark miraban al pelinegro que solo asintió, se retiró por un rato del salón y al cabo de unos minutos regreso con una armadura que tenía en su pecho el relieve de un caballo.- Síganme, por favor.- dijo el pelinegro antes de que saliera del salón y fuera a la entrada de su castillo.

-Pueblo de Rohan, sé que es algo inoportuno pero tengo que decirles algo que realmente los sorprenderá.- dijo el pelinegro siendo aclamado por la muchedumbre reunida en ese lugar, Eddard y Catelyn al ver como su hijo era aclamado se enorgullecieron de él.- Les presento a mis padres: Eddard Stark y Catelyn Tully.- dijo presentando a la pareja que miraban como los pobladores se quedaban viéndolos solo para después aclamarlos.

-¡Viva la familia de nuestro rey, viva la familia real!- dijo el gentío que asombro a los patriarcas Stark, su hijo, su menor hijo era un rey, un rey respetado y aclamado por todos sus ciudadanos, lo giraron a ver, el pelinegro solo les sonreía mientras que Eddard lo abrazaba.- Sabia que estabas destinado a grandes cosas, hijo mío.- decía entre el abrazo que le dio a su hijo.

-¡Vuelvan a sus deberes, queridos amigos míos y siento la interrupción en sus quehaceres!- era un mejor rey que los que habían gobernado los 7 reinos, era incluso mejor que ellos como personas, su hijo era el mejor rey que habían conocido. Los presentes así como la familia real pasaron al interior del castillo.- Señor, los generales ya están en el cuarto de guerra.- dijo Erkenbrand asombrando a los Stark.

-¿Por qué reuniste a los generales?- dijo Eddard mientras lo miraba a los ojos esperando la respuesta.- Voy a retomar Winterfell de los Bolton y rescatare a Margaery y Arianne así como también a mis hermanos menores, no dejare que sufran mas.- dijo el pelinegro siendo seguido por sus esposas que lo acompañaban en la guerra, en el salón de guerra estaban los 25 generales de cada eored, cada uno ya no era de 120, ahora cada eored lo componían más de 3,500 rohirrim, tanto era que cada general tuvo que nombrar a unos 35 como sus segundos al mando, haciendo que cada uno de ellos mandara a 100 hombres.

Después de la guerra y gracias a la personalidad de su rey Thorin, algunas aldeas o poblados que carecían de un buen gobierno se fueron a Rohan aunque al principio los rohirrim se mostraron escépticos pero al pasar los días y los meses los aceptaron así ganando más terreno y expandiéndose de forma alarmante.

Thorin al ver a los 25 generales reunidos sentados en sus asientos, él no tenía un consejero de guerra o un consejero que le comunicara a los eored las decisiones de su rey, el mismo se reunía con todos los hombres y les comunicaba lo que planeaba, él se sentó en su sillón, a lo que todos se pararon al verlo en la habitación.- Siéntense, por favor, necesito hablar con ustedes.- dijo seriamente mientras que los 25 tomaban asiento.

-Ustedes pelearon a mi lado en una guerra, sangraron junto a mí al enfrentar al enemigo, vieron morir a sus amigos y familiares conmigo, lucharon codo con codo conmigo contra nuestros enemigos pero ahora les pido que nuevamente entren en una guerra que no es suya, les pido que cabalguen conmigo rumbo a un destino desconocido.-dijo el pelinegro asombrando a sus padres que lo veían, para Catelyn era como ver a un reencarnado Aegon Targaryen antes de conquistar Poniente, para Eddard era ver a su amigo Jon Arryn en su mejor momento arengando a sus tropas contra la corona y contra el rey loco.

Eomer que también formaba parte de la reunión se adelantó sorprendiendo a los recién llegados hincándose frente a su hijo y siendo seguido por sus camaradas, los 25 estaban hincados frente a Thorin.- Usted es nuestro rey, pelearemos a su lado, sangraremos junto a usted e incluso si la situación lo amerita, moriremos por usted.- dijo levantándose y sacando su espada siendo seguido por los 25.- ¡Rohirrim, ensillen sus caballos, afilen sus espadas y lanzas, pulan sus escudos y sus armaduras; que todo el mundo tiemble ante nosotros, que todos teman nuestro avance, que todo el mundo escuche el cuerno de Rohan!- dijo el pelirrubio.

Catelyn y Eddard miraban a su hijo como un gran rey si hasta sus soldados estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por él, si estuvieran en Poniente sin lugar a dudas, cada reino de los 7 lo temerían, se haría con el trono de hierro por voluntad propia.

-Que los demás eored estén listos, Thengel, tu eored y el de Frandul vendrán conmigo, los demás estén preparados para cualquier eventualidad.- dijo Thorin al notar que si llevaba a todo su ejército ahora llamarían la atención aunque con la cantidad de hombres que llevaría consigo sería igual.- Thengel y Frandul, hagan que cada hombre junte a su familia y se alisten para el viaje, partiremos en 10 días.- dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención de sus amigos y familiares.

-Primero iré a Rivendel, necesito reunirme con el consejo de Elrond y decirles lo que se desarrolla al otro lado del mundo.- dijo haciendo que sus hombres asintieran después de todo, si partían a ciegas y solos seria solo un inútil sacrificio.- Descansen, vayan con sus familias y cuéntenles todo, ellos lo comprenderán y como familia decidirán si seguir o no.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que sus generales asintieran ya que lo que se desarrollaría sería algo que afectaría al reino y a sus familias.

El pelinegro fue el último en salir del salón de guerra, sus padres a cada momento lo felicitaban por lo que vieron pero el hizo una pregunta que ya esperaban.- ¿Ustedes se quedaran o…..se irán?- dijo el pelinegro mientras que su hijo miraba a sus abuelitos esperando la respuesta y sus esposas mirando a Thorin esperando que la respuesta sea positiva.- Los 7 nos dieron otra oportunidad pero no podemos volver a Poniente ni a Essos, nos dijeron que podrían mandarnos a cualquiera de los 3 continentes pero tu madre al igual que yo queríamos estar a tu lado si no era en vida, seria en la muerte pero ellos al ver nuestra determinación sonrieron y nos dejaron aquí.- dijo asombrando a su hijo y a su nieto que corrió con ellos.- Si, si, mis abuelitos se quedaran aquí conmigo.- dijo el niño en las faldas de su abuelita mientras que ella solo asentía a sus palabras.- Siempre estaré contigo, mi principito, siempre.- dijo Catelyn mientras arrullaba a su nieto y los demás mirando la conmovedora escena.

-¿Por qué no van y acuestan a Cregan?, les mostrare su cuarto.- dijo Luthien mientras miraba a su hijo que seguía en los brazos de su abuelita.- Si y quiero que me cuenten cuentos y como es Poniente.- dijo mientras abrazaba a su abuelita que con gusto le contaría al pequeño todo lo que él quería saber. Eddard por otro lado estaba conversando con su hijo.- ¿Estás seguro de partir a Poniente?, digo ya que , has hecho tu vida aquí y tienes un pueblo que cuidar y…- estaba hablando pero su hijo lo detiene apoyando su mano en su hombro.

-Estoy totalmente seguro que iré a Poniente, después de todo, tal vez y solo tal vez, pueda traer a toda la familia conmigo a Rohan y hacer de este reino la dinastía Stark.- dijo el pelinegro mientras Eddard lo miraba.- Esta bien aunque yo también quisiera ir, pero no puedo.- dijo el patriarca Stark mientras el pelinegro lo comprendía.- Abuelito, cuéntame esas historias que le contabas a mi padre, por favor.- decía el niño que ya estaba en el pasillo guiando a su abuelita hacia su cuarto.- Me costara acostumbrarme a que me digan abuelo, Ahhh, ahora siento lo que sentía mi suegro al venir a casa, ya estoy viejo.- dijo el mientras Thorin sonreía, dándole unas palmadas a su padre en la espalda alentándolo a ir donde su hijo.

Mientras sus padres iban a acostar a su hijo, el pelinegro miraba con anhelo a sus esposas que lo miraban igual, él se acercó a ellas solo para abrazar a las dos.- ¿Me acompañaran a esta nueva aventura?- pregunto Thorin aunque ya sabía la respuesta.- Te acompañaremos a donde sea, querido.- dijeron ambas a la vez haciendo que Thorin sonría y las abrazara con más fuerza y a la vez con más cariño de lo que demostraba.- Tal vez volviendo del viaje ya tengamos unos nuevos integrantes en nuestra familia.- dijo mientras ponía su mano izquierda en el pecho izquierdo de Luthien y con la otra mano estrujaba una nalga de Arwen, las dos estaban sonrojadas por lo que hacía su esposo, ellas se miraron asintiendo silenciosamente pasando sus manos aterciopeladas estimulando el miembro del pelinegro.

-¡No quiero que mi nieto sea pervertido por su padre lujurioso!- una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos, el trio giro lentamente solo para ver a Catelyn que los miraba seriamente.- Pueden hacerlo en el viaje, nosotros cuidaremos de nuestro nieto.- dijo Eddard tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se generó en ese instante.- Es….está bien.- dijo Thorin mientras se sonrojaba por la vergüenza de que su madre lo hubiera visto en pleno acto.

La noche paso sin contratiempos solo que ahora la habitación real se transformó en una doble ya que en una cama estaban Luthien, Arwen y Thorin mientras que en la otra cama estaban Catelyn y Eddard durmiendo; la habitación que antes era una recama real ahora era un dúplex familiar, Thorin tendría que ampliar el castillo o despejar una habitación que sería la de sus padres.- Tengo que hacerlo.- decía entre murmullos ya que no había podido conciliar el sueño.- No te desharás tan fácil de mí, no te vi en 8 años.- dijo su madre que miraba a su hijo.

-Está bien, está bien.- dijo el pelinegro suspirando, ahora su privacidad o la poca que tenía con sus esposas se acabó, al notarlo soltó un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido.- Denme un respiro.- dijo el pelinegro antes de dormir. Al dia siguiente, por la puerta de la habitación real que ahora bien podría llamarse el dúplex real, entraba un niño pelinegro que veía a sus abuelos y sus padres en la misma habitación, no se decidía por cual hasta que decidió hacer lo mismo de siempre, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para que al final saltara y elevándose más de un metro y asustando a Catelyn que abría los ojos solo para ver como su nieto caía con toda la fuerza sobre su padre riendo como un infante que encontró un tesoro o encontró una mascota, la fuerza del impacto fue tal que Thorin se dobló en la cama para que inmediatamente cayera noqueado por la falta de aire.

El impacto fue tal que despertó a Eddard encontrándose con su esposa mirando sorprendida en dirección a su hijo que estaba noqueado y un niño sobre el que era reprendido por sus madres pero la sonrisa que tenía no se iba ni aun con el regaño al cual se sumó su esposa.-Jejeje, Robb debe de estarse riendo donde sea que este.- dijo el padre mientras que su esposa lo escuchaba, de la nada una pequeña pero dura roca salió e impacto a Eddard dejándolo noqueado.- Debiste de guardar tu comentario.- dijo Catelyn con el brazo estirado siendo ella quien le lanzo la piedrita a su esposo.

Para que el par de noqueados se levantara tuvieron que esperar 2 horas, los dos, padre e hijo fueron recordando poco a poco lo sucedido solo para terminar riendo a pierna suelta, uno recordando como quedaba su hermano después de despertarlo mientras que el otro recordaba los regaños de su esposa al causante del noqueo a su heredero, todo esto era visto por las féminas y el niño que sonreían al verlos así, Catelyn sonreía ya que eso la hacía recordar viejos momentos familiares mientras que Luthien y Arwen porque esa era la primera vez en un largo tiempo que oían la risa sincera de su esposo.

El dia transcurrió sin ningún imprevisto, Catelyn y Eddard jugaban con Cregan que se alegraba de estar con sus abuelitos mientras que veían a su hijo menor dando consejos a sus súbditos recomendando lo que deberían de hacer, ambos estaban sonriendo ya que eso era lo que hacía un rey, un buen rey era un líder que se preocupaba por sus súbditos y sin hacer alborotos, los aldeanos antes de retirarse saludaban a los Stark mientras ellos recibían los presentes o las felicitaciones.

Antes de que el sol se ocultara Thorin reunió al pueblo para que se enteraran de que saldría de viaje mientras que el pueblo reclamara, él se sinceró con ellos y les dijo los motivos del viaje, al terminar todos los aldeanos estaban arengando a su rey y queriendo ir con él y mostrarles a los Ponientes con lo que se metieron, los dos estaban mirando en shock, tanto era lo que su hijo hacía por cada uno que hasta los más anciano estaban dispuestos a cruzar el mar y llegar a Poniente y pelear por su familia y por su rey.

Thorin estaba sorprendido de que todos quisieran ir con él y acompañarlo en su viaje.- Amigos míos, por más que quiera llevarlos conmigo, no puedo, si después de mi regreso quieren seguir a mi lado, no me opondré pero si ahora lo hacen puede que sus vidas peligren y no me perdonare si alguno de ustedes muere.- los aldeanos al escuchar a su rey solo confirmaron que él era el mejor rey que hubieran tenido y esperaban que su hijo lo fuera también.

-¡Aun si no está presente, nosotros lo apoyaremos con nuestras plegarias a Iluvatar por su bien y el de sus acompañantes!- un aldeano la azar lo grito y todos lo siguieron dándole ánimos y sin que él lo supiera, una protección que varios quisieran.- Gracias, muchas gracias por sus palabras, amigos míos.- decía Thorin al saber que ellos nunca lo dejarían.

Al anochecer, Catelyn y Eddard volvieron a llevar a su habitación a su pequeño nieto mientras que los padres estaban preparándose para el viaje a Rivendel y de ahí a un destino que su esposo no quería decirles aunque también trataron de sacarle lo que escribió en las cartas, pero aun así no lo consiguieron, la pareja al llegar al cuarto real se encontraron con los tres ya durmiendo y descansando en su lecho, era increíble como había pasado el tiempo pero aun Thorin conservaba esa luz en sus ojos que por ahora estaban cerrados.

-Sí que el a crecido en cada aspecto, física como mentalmente, me hubiera gustado verlo yo mismo.- dijo Catelyn mientras miraba a su hijo, Eddard solo la abrazo.- No pudimos hacer nada antes pero ahora podremos estar más tiempo con el.- dijo Eddard mientras su esposa lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.- Pero si él va a regresar a Poniente y nosotros no podemos salir de aquí, no sabemos que le puede pasar y si el….no, no quiero que eso pase, no quiero.- dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su esposo que la escuchaba sollozar en su pecho.- El regresara con nosotros, sé que él lo hará y sabes porque.- dijo el patriarca Stark mientras hacía que su esposa lo mirase mientras ella negaba.- Es porque su hijo estará acá, nuestro nieto estará acá y el hará lo imposible para venir hasta acá.- dijo Eddard mientras miraba al horizonte.- Sé que lo hará.- dijo mirando a los cielos rogando que los 7 lo protejan de cualquier mal que se levante contra él.

Al amanecer Thorin miro a sus padres que estaban durmiendo abrazados para después mirar al cielo raso del cuarto esperando que su plegaria llegue a los oídos de Iluvatar.- Poderoso Iluvatar, permíteme salir airoso de las batallas que me encuentre en ese lugar, permíteme volver a mirar a mis padres y a mi hijo, permite que mis esposas estén a salvo conmigo y permíteme volver a casa sano y salvo.- dijo al cielo mientras que sus esposas seguían abrazadas a él, esperando que nunca se separen de su lado.

A las pocas horas Thorin hizo que todo el pueblo estuviera reunido, al salir con su armadura puesta todos sabían que su rey partiría ese mismo dia saliendo antes que los dos eored lo hicieran en 3 días.- Pueblo de Rohan, sé que esto es sorpresivo para ustedes pero entiendan que al yo no estar presente no poder dirigir a mi pueblo, por eso dejare a mi senescal, el será mi representante y ustedes al igual que yo lo conocemos mejor que nadie.- dijo mientras una joven pelirrubia aparecía entre la multitud, nadie la había visto.

-Ustedes así como me trataron, tienen que tratarla. Mi senescal será….Eowyn, hermana de Eomer, que se negó a hacerlo y me acompañara en el viaje.- dijo asombrando a los aldeanos que buscaban a la que era su dama anterior aunque nunca dejo de serlo, cuando la vieron ella estaba ya junto a su rey.- Bienvenida a casa, querida amiga.- dijo Thorin mientras la abrazaba como siempre que se encontraban.- Gracias por la oportunidad y sé que no te arrepentirás al nombrarme tu senescal, querido amigo.- dijo ella mientras se dirigía a sus conciudadanos.- Es un gusto estar en casa nuevamente.-dijo ella para que al final todo estallara en jubilo sabiendo que ella los guiaría así como lo hacía Thorin.

Ya dentro del salón, Thorin le presento a sus padres a Eowyn que al instante se agradó con ellos.- Padre, madre acompáñenme en este corto viaje, tengo que presentarles a mis amigos y aliados, después volverán y se les dará una habitación personal.- dijo mientras su madre se paraba y lo miraba.- No será necesario, sé que no te llevaras a mi nieto contigo así que lo acompañaremos todo el dia, dormiremos con el así como lo hacíamos contigo.- dijo ella mientras su nieto Cregan miraba a su padre.- ¿No me llevaras contigo, por qué?- pregunto mientras que Thorin se pone a su altura y lo toma de los hombros.

-Tu eres una parte importante al igual que lo son tus madres, tus abuelos e incluso tu tía autoproclamada.- dijo el pelinegro mirando a Eowyn que desviaba la mirada.- Si te perdiera o alguien te usara en mi contra, no me imagino que podría pasar pero para evitar eso, te quedaras con tus abuelitos y cuando menos lo esperes, estaremos de vuelta.- dijo mientras dejaba a su hijo llorar en su pecho, no se había separado de Cregan nunca y esta era la primera vez que lo haría.-Entonces los esperare, papa, mamas. Los esperare.- dijo Cregan que ahora era abrazado por sus madres y su padre.

La familia real, que ahora era de 6 miembros cuando antes era de 4, junto a la guardia real que estaba conformada alrededor de 3,000 rohirrim, pero en este viaje solo lo acompañaban 15 de los más destacados de esta, iban rumbo a Rivendel, donde antaño se celebró el Concilio de Elrond y se formó el grupo que más tarde sería conocido como la Comunidad del Anillo, para encontrarse con sus amigos y aliados, el viaje duro menos de 3 días ya que Rivendel estaba algo lejos de Rohan, al llegar tanto Eddard como Catelyn se sorprendieron por las características del lugar, ya que el pueblo estaba oculto entre las colinas, era una maravilla ver ese lugar.

-Bienvenidos a Rivendel.- dijo Thorin a sus padres mientras veía como ellos se perdían viendo cada detalle como si quisieran grabarlo en su memoria al ver la geografía que rodeaba al pueblo y como este se acoplaba al entorno que lo rodea.-Papa, mama, por acá.- dijo Thorin antes de que sus padres se perdieran en el entorno, ellos rápidamente miraron a su hijo al ver como él sonreía.- Es hermoso, verdad, es realmente magnifico para la vista.- dijo Thorin mientras avanzaba lentamente ya que quería que sus padres admiraran el lugar.

-¿Por qué estamos acá?- dijo Eddard mientras miraba el entorno y esperando la respuesta de su hijo.- Hemos venido a una reunión y a visitar a mi…suegro.- dijo el pelinegro mientras ambos padres lo miraban, este era el lugar de donde procedían las mujeres de su hijo, las dos hermanas, Luthien y Arwen, el lugar donde se habían conocido hace 8 años.

Un hombre pelinegro de piel blanca y ojos grises, mirando a la entrada cuando vio a los recién llegados, la carta que recibió de su cuñado era extraña pero a la vez lo intrigaba, para que se iban a reunir, cuál era su motivo, cuál era el menester de la reunión; por más que lo pensara no hallaba la respuesta, pero si Thorin se iba a reunir con él y posiblemente, con los demás participes de la comunidad del anillo, era sumamente importante.

De repente, un elfo joven y advenedizo, entro a su recamara.- Mi señor, unos extra…- estaba comunicándole algo que el elfo pensó que era de sumo interés cuando el señor de la casa se dio la vuelta.- No son extraños para mí, déjalos pasar, me reuniré con ellos ahora.- dijo mientras iba saliendo de su habitación; para Catelyn era como estar en un sueño hecho realidad.

-¡Cregan, no corras, ya vamos a …..!- fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de su hijo que al parecer, iba detrás del pequeño solo que ahora el pequeño había desaparecido, ella miro por todos lados, al no encontrar a su nieto, corrió donde su hijo y cuando estaba a punto de pegarle por no cuidar de su nieto, escucho la risa del pequeñín que venía siendo cargado por un hombre de tez blanca, su pelo era sedoso y largo adornado con unas cornamentas a los costados y era de ojos grises, ese era el hombre que cargaba a su nieto.

-Padre, espero que no hayamos inoportunado.- dijo Luthien al ver como su padre cargaba a su hijo mientras que este miraba a la pareja desconocida que vino con la familia real de Rohan, al ver como la pareja veía el entorno que los rodeaba supuso que eran la primera vez que venían pero no podía descartar nada, dejo de jugar con su nieto mientras el niño volvía donde estaba su madre, entonces miro a yerno.- Su alteza, bienvenido a mi hogar.- dijo el desconocido para los Stark pero no para su hijo.

-Ya hemos hablado, amigo mío, eres parte de mi familia, así que salúdame como se debe, suegro.- dijo Thorin mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su suegro.- No puedo, eres un rey y…- estaba hablando hasta que el pelinegro lo detiene.- Ya hemos hablado, Elrond, así que yo te llamare suegro y tú me llamaras por mi nombre como lo hacías antes de que yo llegara al trono.- dijo sin darle lugar al reclamo que de seguro iba a hacer el pelinegro, mientras que ellos conversaban Luthien y Arwen se adentraron al que era su hogar antes de su matrimonio.

El par de pelinegros que era seguido por el matrimonio Stark, Eddard y Catelyn Stark, se adentraron en la casa y fueron a un recibidor que había en el hogar de Elrond o eso suponían ambos Stark, el pelinegro que era acompañado por Thorin miraban a ambas mujeres conocidas y a la vez familiares para ellos jugando con el pequeño Cregan que iba a y venia persiguiendo a unas ardillas que habitaban los arboles del lugar.- Thorin, dime, ¿Cómo esta Arwen?- dijo el elfo pelinegro que veía a sus hijas mirando a su nieto.- Al principio, estaba como la viste, si tuviera una palabra para describirla seria "muerta en vida". Sus ojos, si hubieras visto sus ojos aquel dia, tenía tanto coraje que por poco mandaba a cada rohirrim por todo Endor a buscarlo y traerlo esposado ante mí para matarlo sin contemplaciones, pero ella era lo más importante así que solo me enfoque en ella; ahora, ella ha cambiado, es la misma de siempre, como la conocí al principio.- dijo el pelinegro recordando el dia que Arwen llego a sus tierras con una mirada muerta, Elrond al escuchar eso solo suspiro para que después sonriera y mirara a su yerno.

-Entonces se casaron y ahora tienes a mis dos hijas compartiendo al mismo hombre.- dijo alegremente mirando al que es su hijo político, Thorin se avergonzó como nunca al escuchar las palabras de su suegro.- Si, ese dia sonrió como nunca, cuando ella se me declaro solo pude reaccionar de una manera, darle el mejor beso que hubiera tenido, haciendo que olvide esos momentos tristes que tuvo.- dijo mirando a su suegro. Ambos pelinegros se rieron por la situación mientras que ambas hermanas veían a su padre y a su esposo riendo como si fueran los mejores amigos.

-Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son las personas que te acompañan, amigo mío?- pregunto Elrond mirando a la pareja por el rabillo de su ojo, Thorin solo lo miraba sereno.- En la reunión lo diré, por ahora te mantendré en el suspenso, querido amigo.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se retiraba del lugar yendo a donde estaban sus esposas y su hijo, Elrond solo tuvo que suspirar molesto porque no consiguió la respuesta, solo dio indicaciones a sus siervos que trataran a sus invitados a los dos desconocidos como si estuvieran en su casa.


	5. El Viaje Inicia

_**El Viaje Inicia **_

Estuvieron conversando por horas, discutiendo temas importantes para ellos hasta que un hombre mayor peliblanco llego al castillo acompañado de un hombre peli castaño de ojos azules, ambos venían del mismo origen: Gondor, específicamente Minas Tirith; ambos al ver a Elrond mirándolos apuraron el paso, descendieron de sus monturas mientras eran atendidos por los sirvientes de Elrond, saludaron al elfo pelinegro mientras escuchaban a la pareja o más bien trio de pelinegros hablando con el niño o más bien, el príncipe de Rohan.

-¿Cómo has estado viejo amigo?- dijo el de mayor edad que ahora era observado por la pareja de desconocidos que todavía no habían visto.- Gandalf, es un gusto verte después de un largo tiempo, hace un año que no nos vemos, querido amigo.- dijo Thorin mientras estrechaba las manos del mago que solo asentía mientras miraba a las dos pelinegras.- Antes de que te vuelvas a disculpar por él, tu no tuviste la culpa, Gandalf, el solo se lo busco.- dijo Arwen sabiendo que cada vez que el mago se presentaba siempre se disculpaba.

-Es bueno verte mi reina.- dijo Faramir haciendo que Arwen girara los ojos.- Ya no soy tu reina, Faramir, ahora soy la segunda reina de Rohan, no soy reina de Gondor y Arnor, ya no lo soy desde hace….6 años, amigo mío.- dijo ella con melancolía pero a la vez sin resentimientos.- Perdón por hacerte recordar esos momentos, Arwen, si pudiera…- estaba hablando cuando ella lo detuvo poniendo su delicada mano sobre el hombro del actual rey de Gondor y Arnor.- No tienes nada que decir, lo pasado solo es una sombra que se queda atrás por mi presente y futuro.- dijo ella sonriéndole ya que ella preferiría seguir como está a regresar al pasado para vivir una mentira.

-Faramir, mi amigo y compañero de armas, es bueno verte.- dijo Thorin al ver a su amigo conversando con su esposa que solo miraba como su esposo y su amigo, y anterior senescal, se daban un buen apretón de manos.- Thorin, es grato verte aunque tu carta sí que es intrigante para mí como para mis consejeros e incluso para ese viejo cúrcumas.- dijo sonriendo mientras que Gandalf por algún motivo tenía el agrio impulso de mandar a volar de un impulso a Faramir, pero lo dejo pasar.

-Sabes que si te escucha, estarás perdido mi buen amigo.- dijo el pelinegro mientras que Faramir solo sonreía.- Si te preguntas por la pareja mayor que vino conmigo, tendrás que esperar a que la reunión comience; por ahora acompáñanos como solías hacerlo antes.- dijo Thorin para que el castaño asintiera mientras que Arwen y Luthien jugaban con su hijo, Thorin y Faramir comenzaron una pequeña reunión concerniente a sus reinos y como se podrían ayudar.

-Rey Thorin, el señor Elrond lo quiere ante su presencia en estos instantes.- dijo un criado que estaba interrumpiendo la parte final de su reunión.- Bueno, amigo mío, me retirare…..- estaba hablando cuando Thorin lo jala hacia el conclave donde hace 7 años se creó la "Comunidad del Anillo".- Vendrás conmigo, después de todo te interesaste en ellos.- dijo el pelinegro mientras que su amigo solo suspiraba ya que quería conocer a esa pareja de adultos que lo acompaño a su joven amigo.

-Elrond, Gandalf y Faramir, gracias por venir a esta reunión.- dijo el pelinegro mientras los demás asentían pero Faramir al parecer lo hacía por la curiosidad.- Sé que quieren respuestas, hace 5 días, cuando salía con mi familia rumbo a la Comarca, nos encontramos con un árbol, un árbol arciano.- dijo para sorpresa de Eddard y Catelyn.- Era el mismo árbol arciano que se encontraba en los terrenos de mi familia en Poniente, al reconocerlo y por curiosidad me acerque al árbol, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca lo toque.- dijo despertando la curiosidad en sus amigos y en su familia pero especialmente en sus padres.

-Al tocarlo pude ver los sucesos de un tiempo pasado, presente y vislumbrar por unos momentos el futuro.- dijo mientras Gandalf y Elrond se miraban entre sí, al parecer eso era imposible pero su joven amigo y compañero pudo vislumbrarlo.- ¿Estás seguro, Thorin, porque es imposible ver los eventos pasados o futuros?- pregunto Gandalf mientras que el asentía a lo que decía.- Sé que era imposible pero lo pude ver; vi como mis padres fueron asesinados y como mi hermano mayor moría, sin estar presente en ese momento pude tocar su sangre pero por más que quisiera no podía impedir lo que sucedía, vi como mis hermanos menores estaban en problemas, grandes problemas.- dijo suspirando pero a la vez nervioso por lo que vislumbro en el futuro.

Para este punto los Stark estaban mirando al suelo, si solo no hubieran muerto, si solo hubieran tomado otra decisión no pasaría nada de eso.- Por otro lado, les quiero presentar a Eddard Stark y Catelyn Stark, mis….padres.- dijo al final solo para que se sorprendieran ya que él les dijo que ellos estaban muertos.

-¿Co…cómo?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, al girarse vieron a un elfo pelirrubio y un enano.- Como escucharon, ellos son mis padres, al parecer los "7" quisieron que volvieran a caminar entre los vivos y los dejaron conmigo, tal vez no debi de tomar esa decisión o tal vez sí, pero por eso ellos vinieron conmigo.- dijo mientras que todos los presentes miraban a la pareja.- Lo que dice mi hijo es cierto, mi esposo murió decapitado delante de nuestras hijas mientras que yo morí en la boda de mi hermano siendo traicionada por los que creí que eran mis aliados y amigos.- dijo Catelyn mientras todos buscaban algún rastro de mentira en sus palabras pero al ver que no había solo pudieron aceptar que ellos eran los padres de su amigo.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el menester de esta reunión, Thorin?- pregunto el enano que lo miraba seriamente.- El principal motivo es que me den su consejo, aunque sé que será por gusto, no abandonare a mi familia, no abandonare a mis hermanos en ese infierno.- dijo seguro de sus palabras mientras sus amigos y actuales miembros de la extinta comunidad del anillo se miraban entre ellos solo para que el primero en dar un paso al frente sea Gimli, el enano.

-Tengo una deuda contigo así como todo mi pueblo, cualquiera que sea la situación, te acompañare así como nos acompañaste, cuentas con mi apoyo.- dijo el enano mientras que Thorin y los Stark lo miraban agradecidos.- Así como tú nos ayudaste en la guerra del anillo nosotros te ayudaremos en rescatar a tus hermanos y conocidos.- dijo Legolas, el elfo pelirrubio que miraba a Gandalf ya que era el último en hablar siempre.- Iremos contigo así como tú fuiste con nosotros.- dijo Gandalf, por ultimo Elrond se paro mientras que miraba al grupo, el grupo que se había formado en la anterior reunión.- Entonces, Thorin y compañía, vayan a Poniente y rescaten a quienes deban rescatar, y regresen a su hogar.- dijo Elrond dándole el apoyo a su amigo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, no sé qué hacer por ustedes, por favor, traigan a mis hijos, por favor.- decía Catelyn que gimoteaba al ver como unos completos desconocidos para ella iban a arriesgar sus vidas por sus hijos, ella como pudo avanzo y le dio un abrazo a Elrond mientras que el miraba extrañado solo para que después de unos segundos lo correspondiera.

-Le prometo que traeremos a su familia a salvo, señor.- dijo Gandalf mientras que Eddard solo miraba como estos completos desconocidos iban a por su familia.- Daria todo por ir nuevamente a mi hogar y yo mismo, personalmente, rescatar a mis hijos e hijas pero sé que no puedo, por eso les pido que las traigan con vida, por favor.- dijo Eddard que por primera vez en su vida tuvo que arrodillarse ante un sorprendido Gandalf que solo pudo asentir con todo su espíritu.

-Arreglare los barcos de Gondor para que estos los transporten a Westeros.- dijo Faramir que también se sumaba al grupo pero sin dejar Endor o su trono en Gondor.- Gracias amigo, por tu apoyo.- dijo Thorin mientras lo abrazaba ya que él fue un gran apoyo en el pasado así como lo es ahora.

Se quedaron en el castillo de Elrond durante lo que quedaba del plazo para partir, Elrond les dio alojo en su casa ya que este quería saber del continente originario de su cuñado y amigo contestando cada duda o narrando cada hecho sucedido en Poniente, Thorin con gusto lo haría pero al saber que partirían de viaje, Luthien y Arwen, literalmente, lo secuestraron para que el pelinegro las llevara de aquí para allá, ahora los únicos que podrían responder eran Catelyn y Eddard, ya que al vivir por más tiempo en Westeros lo conocían palmo a palmo.

A los pocos días arribaron todos los rohirrim, Elrond y Gandalf se sorprendieron al ver más de 7,000 rohirrim en las puertas de Rivendale, desde niños hasta a las mismas esposas de los caballeros que lo acompañarían a su rey, estaban anonadados, ensimismados al ver a tantos rohirrim junto a su rey.

Solo suspiraron ya que cualquiera lo hubiera ido a apoyar como siempre lo hacían, solo faltaba un dia para partir a Westeros cuando llego Faramir que viajaba desde Dol Amroth hasta Lond Daer, el puerto desde el cual partirían hacia Westeros pero con una ligera desviación, irían a Valyria ya que Thorin y Gimli querían ver cómo iba la extracción de sus tesoros, cuando los Stark se enteraron sometieron a su hijo a un interrogatorio completamente duro.

-¡¿Cómo que irán a Valyria, si es un paraje del mismo infierno?!- estaba exaltada, su hijo estaba a punto de ir a por sus hermanos y se iba a ir a un potencial lugar para morir.- No es totalmente cierto, para evitar que los viajeros y temerarios navegantes fueran hasta Valyria y comenzaran a extraer los tesoros de los Targaryen, los enanos junto con algunos elfos y Gandalf, lanzaron hechizos de desorientación, ilusiones y algunos trucos más que podrían hacer que el más fuerte de los caballeros e incluso espadachines natos tengan miedo.- dijo el pelinegro que estaba atado en una silla siendo interrogado en la presencia de sus padres y sus esposas, estas tuvieron que dejar que sus suegros lo interrogaran ya que ellas no hablarían.

-¿Y que irán a hacer allá?- Eddard pregunto más calmado de lo que estaba su esposa, Catelyn miro a su esposo sabiendo que era una simple pregunta.- Iremos a ver cómo va la extracción de acero valyrio.- dijo sorprendiendo a sus padres de nueva cuenta.- Todas las armas así como las espadas, las lanzas e incluso las puntas de las flechas de mi ejercito como el de Gondor están hechas de ese metal.- dijo haciendo que ellos miraran su espada mirando que era un metal refulgente, un metal que podría ser mortal y a la vez complejo al forjar.

-Si padre, todas las armas de mi ejercito están forjadas de ese metal, son tantas que ahora las armas de acero valyrio son comunes en Endor.- dijo mientras su madre lo desataba de la silla, Thorin estaba mirando como sus padres estaban sorprendidos pero al final lo dejaron ir.- ¿Cuál será su primera parada en Westeros?- pregunto su madre, Thorin miro al horizonte nostálgicamente ya que sería la primera vez que pisaría su tierra después de mucho tiempo.- Nuestra primera parada será…Dorne.- dijo mientras sus padres no sabían cómo reaccionar.

-El porque….porque necesito información y los Martell me la pueden dar, además podría ver a Arianne y a Oberyn Martell, le enseñare que he avanzado en mi manejo de la espada y la lanza.- dijo seriamente, planeando un encuentro amistoso con el que fue su maestro y un amigo que hizo en el sur, pero los destinos siempre son engañosos.

Para el mediodía ya habían levantado anclas y estaban en altamar cuando dos eored mas se sumaron al grupo, al parecer Eowyn los mando ya que ella pensó que necesitaría más ayuda, mentalmente le agradeció ya que iba a necesitar más hombres, por cualquiera sea la situación que encontrara en el camino, según lo que dijo Gimli y según como el viento soplara a su favor, llegarían a Valyria en 4 días a más tardar, el viaje seria lo suficientemente largo para que las provisiones alcanzaran, ya que tenía planeado llegar a Dorne en 10 días, lo suficiente para que las provisiones llegaran a su mínimo.

En Dorne se estaba llevando una situación un poco áspera ya que había pasado exactamente 3 semanas desde que Oberyn había muerto, para Ellaria fue un momento traumático, ya que su marido con el afán de vengar a su hermana muerta termina asistiendo con ella y su sobrina, Arianne a Desembarco del Rey por la boda de Margaery Tyrell y Joffrey Baratheon; la invitación era en realidad para Doran y su familia pero el no pudo asistir debido a la gota, enfermedad que lo acarreaba a no poder desplazarse como él quería, digamos que la boda no fue la mejor, que va, se muere el rey y este acusa a su mano, que era el tío de este, lo mandan a prisión y buscan a su esposa, Sansa Stark, que ya había huido de la ciudad, ella presentía algo pero no pudieron salir de la ciudad.

Un motivo era que Arianne estaba con su amiga que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo y otro era porque Oberyn ahora formaba parte del consejo del rey Tommen, hermano menor de Joffrey, iban a juzgar al tío del rey por regicidio, habiendo planeado mandarlo a la Guardia Nocturna pero el enano o el diablillo como era conocido, decidió un juicio por combate, el que iba a combatir por el trono era Gregor Clegane, la montaña, mientras que Tyrion consiguió que Oberyn peleara por él, durante todo el duelo él estaba dominando solo para que al final la montaña terminara aplastándole la cabeza mientras agonizaba en el suelo.

Ese mismo dia decidió salir del lugar con su sobrina, ellas tardaron más de 4 días en regresar a Dorne, ambas estaban destrozadas, una más que la otra, al llegar y contarle a Doran lo que sucedió durante su estancia en Desembarco del Rey, al tener a Myrcella en sus dominios, ella creía que no faltaba mucho para que vengan a por ella, su manera de desahogarse era dormir, beber y nuevamente dormir, sin orden alguno; en cambio para Arianne era como volver a su rutina que no pudo seguir en Desembarco del Rey aunque con algo de incomodidad, era como si estrujaran su corazón, ese se llenaba de tristeza mientras tenía relaciones con alguno de sus esporádicos amantes, como si en su interior su corazón se estrujara cada vez que ella fornicaba con sus amantes.

Volviendo al presente, con Thorin y su grupo saliendo de Valyria, habían llegado hace más de 8 horas, mientras que el grupo estaba en los barcos, Thorin y sus esposas exploraban el lugar, encontrándose con un ojo de agua o un manantial, donde acabaron bañándose y teniendo sexo cual conejos en temporada, prácticamente su estancia en Valyria fue tan agradable que ahora ambas estaban con las piernas temblorosas siendo llevadas por su esposo, el cual tenía una sonrisa que no desaparecería por nada del mundo.

-Tenemos que llegar a los barcos, no se detengan.- decía el pelinegro mientras ambas lo miraban molestas.- ¡¿Cómo quieres que nos apuremos si nos destrozaste después de correrte 2 veces?!- dijeron las dos mientras el pelinegro solo las miraba sonriendo.- Esperen a llegar al barco que todavía no acabe con ustedes.- el tenia fuerza para más, ellas lo sabían, solo pudieron apresurar su paso jalando al pelinegro, no querían decirlo pero en realidad también querían seguir teniendo su intimidad con su esposo; Thorin solo pudo sonreír.- Creo que los 10 días lo pasare en el camarote, jejeje.- decía entre dientes mientras las dos esposas se sonrojaban, nunca lo hicieron por 10 días completos, a lo mucho era pero 10, tendrían que quedarse en cama durante los siguientes 3 días.

Al llegar a los barcos vieron como todos ya estaban esperándolos, mientras que los hombres estaban desviando su mirada.- Supongo que nos escucharon.- dijo Luthien sonrojada por la vergüenza.- Podría aventurarme a decir que toda la isla los escucho.- dijo Gandalf mientras bajaba la mirada por la vergüenza que tenía, él era un viejo, él lo sabía, pero al escuchar como las esposas de su amigo gemían y gritaban que les diera más fuerte, que no se detuviera solo para que al final gritaran a todo pulmón, sí que lo termino sonrojando por la vergüenza.

El viaje prosiguió solo que ahora durante las noches ninguno podía dormir ya que los gemidos y gritos de la tarde continuaron e iban a continuar durante toda la noche; pero regresando a Dorne, siendo ya de noche, nos concentramos en la habitación de una pelinegra de piel olivácea, era nada más ni menos que la princesa Arianne que yacía dormida mientras era abrazada por su amante de turno, Deziel Dalt; sin que ambos supieran o específicamente sin que ella se diera cuenta, estaba llorando; en su interior y en lo más recóndito de su mente, una figura fantasmal de ella estaba echada en el suelo en posición fetal, abrazándose para calmar ese dolor, el dolor de entregarse a otros y no a su amado, como se entregaría a él si ahora no podía hacerlo, había pasado por muchos hombres a lo largo de estos 8 años, lo que le quería dar a su amor se lo dio a su mejor amigo cuando ella solo quería desahogarse con él.

Al dia siguiente de ese encuentro y al verla su madre, ella estaba decepcionada de su hija.-¿ Que le dirás a Thorin cuando venga por ti?- dijo su madre retirándose del lugar, esa pregunta la dejo callada, que le iba a decir cuando volviera, como podría mirarlo a los ojos o decirle te quiero cuando ya no podía estar a su lado, ese mismo dia se encerró en su cuarto soltando gritos desgarradores mientras lloraba amargamente, Doran y su hermano Oberyn al escucharla querían ir donde ella pero Mellario los detiene, al escuchar cual era el motivo ambos solo deseaban que nunca hubiera pasado.

En el presente, ella seguía tumbada mientras que en su interior su "yo" verdadero era rodeada por sus amantes mientras que a la distancia se veía la espalda del niño pelinegro que se alejaba de ella, quería levantarse y correr hacia el pero no podía, quería detenerlo pero como lo iba a hacer si ella no se detuvo, en el exterior de sus labios salieron unas palabras que estaban encerradas en su corazón.- Thorin, no me dejes, no me dejes por favor.- decía para volver a dormir sin saber que 9 días después iba a encontrarse con el pelinegro de sus sueños.

El viaje de Endor a Dorne fue un poco movido para Thorin ya que el quinto dia, él ni sus mujeres salieron del camarote para descansar adecuadamente ya que parte de la mañana y toda la noche se pasó teniendo intimidad con sus esposas y recién pudieron descansar cuando el sol estaba por salir, prácticamente ninguno de ellos durmió en toda la noche.

Ya habían pasado 8 días en altamar y ya se estaba desesperando, él no era de realizar viajes largos en barco, se podría decir que era inquieto al estar atrapado en un solo lugar durante mucho tiempo, pero siempre sus dos esposas lo calmaban o lo retenían ya que al dia 7 ya hubo 2 intentos de lanzarse al agua y nadar hasta Dorne, aunque no se sabría si podría llegar, para gracia de los demás veían a su rey siendo regañado por las dos féminas aunque también lo envidiaban al ver cómo eran las dos, quien no lo haría si el par de hermanas eran como ángeles bajados del mismo cielo.

Pero ahora concentrémonos en la cubierta de la proa, ahí estaban Gandalf, Thorin y Eomer, que vienen a ser los "lideres" del grupo, aunque el único líder era Thorin, ellos vendrían a ser sus consejeros.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer apenas lleguemos a Dorne?- pregunto Gandalf para conocer qué pasaría al pisar tierra.- Vamos a ir nosotros junto con Arwen, Luthien, Legolas y Frandul; Erkenbrand se quedara a cargo de nuestros hombres, solo los 7 bajaremos en un bote a Dorne.- dijo el pelinegro pero antes de que Eomer lo interrumpiera siguió hablando.- Frandul regresara cuando Doran me conceda el permiso para que los hombres desciendan y armen el campamento en sus tierras por una semana ya que ese sería el tiempo suficiente para reabastecer el barco con suministros, además conociendo como son los niños van a querer salir a pasear por la ciudad y conocer este lugar.- dijo mientras los dos lo veían.

-¿Nos quedaremos por una semana?- pregunto Eomer.- Si, por una semana lo suficiente para que nuestra presencia en Poniente no sea notoria, nuestros barcos llamaran la atención a los ponientis y podría ser insatisfactorio para mi plan que nos vieran ahora.- aclaro la idea mientras Eomer entendía y veía como su rey había trazado un plan de acción en pocos días.- Entonces nos alistaremos para desembarcar mañana, cuando estemos a poco de llegar a Dorne.- dijo Gandalf mientras miraba al horizonte.

-Esta semana….será larga, muy larga.- pensó Thorin antes de dormir ya que no conocía a Doran, esperaba que Oberyn lo ayudara y lo apoyara en su pedido; sus dos esposas lo vieron pensativo.- ¿En qué piensas Thorin?- pregunto Arwen mientras se echaba a su lado, por otro lado, Luthien acariciaba el pecho de su esposo dándole un poco de su cariño.- Si, amor mío, en que piensas.- recalco la pregunta Luthien mientras que con sus dedos contorneaba el pecho de su esposo, el la acerco y paso una mano por su cadera acariciando su espalda.- Pensaba en diferentes cosas pero ahora, creo que me enfocare en una sola.- dijo Thorin mientras que con el otro brazo rodeaba a su segunda esposa apegándola.

-¿En qué te enfocaras?- pregunto Arwen mientras que Luthien acercaba su boca al oído del pelinegro y le soplaba suavemente haciendo que este se estremezca.- Me enfocare en mis lindas y sexis esposas.- dijo solo para dar un beso cargado de todos sus sentimientos que tenía para cada una, dando así inicio a una noche movida, con Thorin martillando su cadera con la de Arwen y está gimiendo porque disfrutaba de la intimidad con su esposo y con una Luthien que lo besaba mientras el introducía 3 dedos en la vagina de su segunda esposa, callando los gemidos en el beso de su esposo.

-¡ME VENGO/ME CORRO/ME CORRO!- gritaron los 3 pelinegros, con Luthien corriéndose en la mano de su esposo mientras que los jugos de Arwen caían libremente en las sabanas de la cama mientras que sentía como su esposo soltaba su semen en su útero, así pasaron la noche intercambiando de lugares e incluso dándose un beso lujurioso entre las dos hermanas que veían como el miembro del pelinegro estaba entre sus vaginas, una sobre otra. Mientras que esto pasaba en la alcoba real, los demás ocupantes del barco donde estaba la familia real tuvieron que hallar la forma de dormir sin que escucharan los gemidos de los tres.

Al amanecer del siguiente dia, los 3 pelinegros ya estaban despiertos y totalmente renovados mirando al horizonte donde ya se vislumbraban las costas de Dorne, era un fenómeno visual para los que por primera vez pisarían Poniente y por ende Dorne. Los demás se unieron a los 3 pelinegros en la proa mirando como un imponente castillo se alzaba sobre el mar, un castillo que sin menospreciarlo, todavía no estaba a la altura del castillo de Minas Tirith o la fortaleza de Helm.

De hecho en la torre de la Lanza; la torre más alta, ubicada en Palacio Antiguo, el asentamiento de la casa Martell, gobernadora de todo el reino de Dorne, un guardia que por casualidad iba por la parte más alta de la torre vislumbro a lo lejos un grupo de 15 navíos que se acercaban al reino, corrió y corrió hasta que llego a su destino, el solar donde actualmente estaba Doran Martell y Ellaria Sand que como ya era costumbre discutían.

-….Oberyn está muerto mientras que esa…Lannister se pasea por nuestro castillo y respira nuestro aire, déjame, déjame enviarla a su casa dedo por dedo.- estaba diciendo Ellaria, estaba dolida y tenía rabia, su amante estaba muerto mientras que la hija de sus asesinos estaba delante suyo y no podía hacerle nada, iba a seguir la diatriba pero el capitán de la guardia del príncipe interrumpe la discusión.- Señor, un guardia quiere hablar con usted.- dijo su guardián.

-Príncipe Doran, se acercan 15 barcos, no son de Braavos ni de Poniente, son desconocidos y no portan ningún emblema o blasón conocido.- dijo el guardia mientras Doran y Ellaria se miraban entre sí, ya era suficiente con el conflicto que tenían con los Lannister y la corona para que se sumara un tercer asunto.- Ellaria, ve con tus hijas, reciban a esos…..extraños y tráiganlos ante mi presencia, reuniré a los lores en lo que llegan ustedes.- despidió a Ellaria que también estaba interesada en esos extraños.

Después de salir del salón desde donde el príncipe gobernaba, se encontró con sus hijas y las 3 mayores del grupo; Obara, Tyene y Nymeria, las tres formaban parte del grupo de las "Serpientes de Arena", un grupo formado por las hijas bastardas de su amante, Oberyn Martell, las 3 miraban a su figura materna esperando que les dijera algo, la impaciencia las carcomía.- Madre, que dijo el príncipe, iremos a la guerra o nos quedaremos sin hacer nada.- pregunto Tyene, las más jóvenes veían a su madre esperando la noticia.

-Elia, lleva a tus hermanas a tu habitación y no salgan de ahí hasta que lleguemos.- dijo su madre haciendo que las pequeñas se marcharan a la habitación de la mayor del grupo de pequeñas.- Síganme, iremos a los Tablones y recibiremos a algunos extraños y los traeremos a la presencia de nuestro príncipe.- dijo seriamente mientras que las chicas asintieron a su palabra yendo a prepararse y esperar a que este nuevo evento no sea perjudicial para ellas.

El camino que comienza en Palacio Antiguo y termina en los Tablones tenía un transcurso d horas, de ida y vuelta serian una horas, si partían al instante estarían de regreso para el atardecer, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que esas naves no tenían o carecían de algún emblema o algún blasón que demostrara el origen de su viaje, eso era lo que la extrañaba.

Al llegar a los Tablones, las féminas que iban acompañadas por 5 guardias del palacio vieron como todos, absolutamente todos los pescadores así como los comerciantes y algún que otro poblador que pasaba por el lugar estaban detenidos viendo el grupo de 15 barcos que a simple vista eran detallados, nunca antes vistos, ribetes de oro adornando los costados de la proa y en la popa había una pieza de oro que hacia el papel de protección.

Con los provenientes de Endor, los navíos estaban detenidos por orden de su rey, cada capitán del navío junto con el capitán de los eored estaban en el navío principal, en el cual estaban la familia real y algunos de sus aliados, estos estaban discutiendo acerca de lo que harían.- Majestad, ¿Qué haremos ahora?- dijo el capitán Felton, el comandante del grupo de navíos mirando al pelinegro que veía el puerto.- La comitiva será formada por mi persona, mis esposas, Gandalf, Eomer, Legolas y Frandul, si obtengo el permiso del príncipe Doran, entonces Frandul regresara y podrán desembarcar los hombres.- dijo sorprendiendo a los capitanes de los eored.

-¿Desembarcar?- pregunto Aldor, uno de los capitanes de los 4 eored que acompañaron a su rey, Thorin miraba a los capitanes de los barcos así como a sus amigos y a sus antiguos compañeros de armas que ahora eran los capitanes de sus eored.- Vamos a desembarcar y nos quedaremos en este lugar durante una semana, el tiempo suficiente para reabastecer las naves y llenar los depósitos para partir al Norte.- dijo haciendo que todos comprendieran ya que para llenar los depósitos de los barcos se necesitaba ese tiempo.

-Bajaremos así sus familias descansaran del viaje y podrán relajarse por una semana.- dijo el pelinegro mientras los capitanes así como sus amigos lo miraban orgullosos ya que anteponía su misión al confort de sus súbditos, era un verdadero rey; los elegidos por el mismo rey se subieron a un bote que los llevaría al muelle del puerto donde estarían los que el príncipe hubiera mandado para llevarlo ante él.

Ya estando a menos de un cuarto de milla al muelle, vio a una persona que no había visto en demasiado tiempo y se preguntaba porque su maestro enviaría a sus hijas y a su amante en vez de que el viniera a recibirlo y llevarlo ante su hermano, era complicado e intrínseco los pensamientos que pululaban en la mente del joven Stark, ¿Qué le diría a su maestro y como se presentaría, que le dirá Arianne después de esos 8 años que el sabia, era un tormento para las 3 amigas, que es lo que podría pasar con él y con su familia?- Iluvatar, ilumíname y guía mis palabras, por favor.- susurro al viento esperando que su dios lo guiara.

Ellaria miro como un bote tripulado por un grupo de 7 personas, eran 2 mujeres y 5 varones, a su espalda las serpientes de arena que la acompañaban junto a los guardias estaban esperándolos con la guardia en alto ya que no sabían que era o cual era su objetivo en Dorne, al ver como del bote bajaron las 7 personas, Ellaria avanzo y se paró delante del grupo.- Bienvenidos a Dorne, extranjeros, si no les importaría acompañarme, mi príncipe los quiere conocer.- dijo mirando y esperando a que los extraños la acompañaran sin rechistar.

-De hecho, íbamos a ir a ver al príncipe.- dijo uno de los 2 encapuchados del grupo, recién era el medio dia para cuando el grupo de dornienses y la comitiva salían de los Tablones rumbo a Palacio Antiguo con el fin de ver al príncipe Doran, en el camino tanto las serpientes de arena tanto los guardias no dejaban de vigilar al grupo pero para las serpientes de arena y para la propia Ellaria el más peligroso a su parecer eran los 2 encapuchados del grupo, algo en su interior les decía que confiaran en ellos.

Ya estando en la entrada al castillo de la familia Martell se encontraron con un grupo de pequeñas menores a los 10 años, el ver a las pequeñas le hizo recordar a su hijo, esperando que sus padres lo cuidaran por el tiempo que se quedaría en Poniente, el estimaba que sería menos de 3 meses, 3 meses sin su hijo, eso lo entristecía, pero en el fondo sabía que no podría apartar al pequeño de sus recientes conocidos abuelos que sabiendo cómo eran, lo iban a criar como si fuera uno de sus hijos.

Al entrar al salón donde se encontraría el príncipe, los extranjeros se maravillaron al ver cómo eran las construcciones de la ciudad ya que iban tan concentrados en el camino que no lo notaron hasta estar al frente de la puerta principal del castillo.- Bienvenidos a Palacio Antiguo, hogar de la casa Martell y sede del gobierno de Dorne, el príncipe los está esperando.- dijo uno de los guardias reales, al entrar pudieron ver al príncipe junto a 5 personas y ahí pudo verla, verla después de 8 largos años en los cuales se preguntaba y las dudas lo mataban por dentro.

-Es grato estar por segunda vez ante su presencia, príncipe Doran.- dijo el encapuchado que iba al frente del grupo, los que estaban detrás del príncipe estaban nerviosos y a la vez algo intranquilos ya que esto podría ser un problema.- Quisiera decir lo mismo, pero no lo reconozco y no conozco a ninguno de sus acompañantes.- dijo el príncipe mirando con desconfianza al grupo.

-Permítame presentarlos; el hombre de mi izquierda es Gandalf, el mago blanco.- dijo el encapuchado señalando al anciano que estaba a su costado, los consejeros se alarmaron enormemente tanto como todos los presentes que por primera vez estaban ante un mago.- Los que están a mi derecha son Eomer, mi senescal y mi guardia real.- dijo señalando a uno de los tres pelirrubios del grupo.

-Él es Frandul, mi estratega y uno de los capitanes de mi ejercito.- dijo prendiendo las alertas de cada uno de los dornienses, que un supuesto rey venga con un estratega y tenga un ejército seria como si la mecha de una posible guerra se prendiera.-Él es Legolas, príncipe del Bosque Negro, uno de mis aliados.- dijo haciendo que todos, absolutamente todos tengan escalofríos, si él tenía más aliados y estos tenían un ejército, que el dios de la muerte se apiade de sus almas.- Ellas son Arwen y Luthien, mis esposas.- dijo haciendo que cada uno de los dornienses les tenga una envidia al ver que tenía a dos bellezas a su costado que ahora, si todos pusieran atención a las miradas de ambas, miraban a cierta joven de piel olivácea que miraba al encapuchado.

Arianne al escuchar como el encapuchado hablaba noto como su corazón se aceleraba y al escuchar que esas dos pelinegras eran sus esposas estaba nerviosa y a la vez apenada, ella por algún motivo solo quería salir de ese lugar.- Ahora que conozco a sus acompañantes, ¿Por qué no se muestra usted, desconocido?- escucho decir a su padre mientras ella también esperaba que el desconocido se presentara al igual que todos los dornienses presentes en el salón.

-Soy el aprendiz de Oberyn Martell, hijo de Eddard y Catelyn Stark, mariscal de la Marca y rey de Rohan….Soy Thorin Stark.- se presentó el encapuchado mientras deslizaba su capucha hacia atrás revelando el rostro de un pelinegro que ella veía en sus sueños y pesadillas, su corazón latía como loco pero la razón le decía que él estaba fuera de su alcance, todo lo que paso en su vida desde que se fue hasta ahora era una traición, lo había traicionado; desvió su mirada evitando que el la mirara y se encontró con la mirada de su madre, su madre tenía razón, ahora con qué cara se iría a acercar, como se presentaría después de todo lo que hizo, su corazón y su mente estaban contradiciéndose, solo se dejó llevar por lo que quería su corazón.

Ella solo corrió hacia él; Thorin estaba mirando al príncipe Doran que también lo miraba, hace más de 9 años que no lo había visto, el pequeño que siempre paraba de un lado al otro con su hija y en ocasiones con Trystane ahora era un hombre, peor aún, era un rey, un rey que venía desde algún lugar desconocido para él, lo vio voltear, él también lo hizo, Thorin estaba mirando a su hija, a su princesa pero él conocía el motivo por el cual ella no lo miraba hasta que vio como ella salía corriendo a los brazos del pelinegro, ella lo abrazo, lo abrazo con tanta fuerza como si no quisiera separarse de él nunca más, ese abrazo solo duro un momento para que al final su hija, su princesa saliera corriendo del salón.

Thorin se descubrió ante el príncipe Doran y su familia tanto como a sus vasallos, sabía que iba a ser duro para ella, por unos segundos miro al príncipe a los ojos solo para que después mirara a Arianne, su amiga aunque él siempre la quiso como algo más que eso, quería compartir su vida y su tiempo con ella pero el destino o una cruel casualidad lo alejo de ella, ahora que volvía ella no lo miraba, no sabía que estaba pasando por la mente de su amiga cuando ella vino hacia él, la abrazo, la abrazo como nunca antes lo hizo, queriendo transmitirle todos sus sentimientos guardados, cuando el converso con sus esposas y les conto su vida, ellas aceptaron que algún dia esos sentimientos por sus amigas de la infancia iban a crecer y aunque discutieron como nunca, terminaron aceptándolo, si ellas se presentaban y querían algo serio con su esposo, ellas iban a dejarlas intentarlo e incluso formar una "corte" para él; ahora ella lo estaba abrazando como nunca lo hizo solo para que al final saliera corriendo del lugar.


	6. Tiempo en Dorne

_**Tiempo en Dorne**_

Al sentir como ella se apartaba de su abrazo y al verla salir corriendo del salón se congelo, el tiempo se detuvo por primera vez para él, el tiempo que paso a su lado y el repentino abrazo que tuvo hace unos instantes lo dejaron así, congelado por unos instantes, por unos segundos, el solo seguía mirando la puerta del salón por la cual su amiga salió, el miedo se hizo presente en su corazón haciéndose la pregunta que nunca se hizo: _¿Qué la hizo salir así?_.

Arwen y Luthien miraban a su esposo que todavía seguía mirando la puerta, era la primera vez que su esposo se quedaba congelado, eso duro solo unos segundos, hasta que reacciono; se volteo para mirar al príncipe que seguía mirando el lugar.- Príncipe Doran, vine con dos razones en específico pero creo que nuestra reunión tendrá que esperar.- dijo el pelinegro mirando al gobernante de Dorne, él iba a hablar cuando uno de los consejeros del príncipe hablo.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Hable con el ahora.- dijo mirando al pelinegro que vino acompañado por 6 personas.- Lo hare porque yo lo quiero así, usted no es el príncipe para decidir qué hacer con mi tiempo.- sus palabras fueron escuchadas por todos los consejeros que comenzaron a gritar, hasta que el príncipe se hartó.- ¡SILENCIO!- fue el grito de Doran al ver como sus consejeros se indignaron contra el pelinegro, al ver como los suyos se callaron paulatinamente enfoco su mirada al grupo de extranjeros donde se hallaba el aprendiz de su hermano.- Se lo importante que es mi hija para ti pero…- estaba hablando cuando nota la mano de su esposa en su hombro.

-Sí que has cambiado mucho, joven Stark.- dijo Mellario antes de que su esposo la interrumpa.- Ve donde mi hija, sé que tú y ella llevan mucho tiempo esperando este momento.- dijo sonriéndole al pelinegro mientras que él la miraba sorprendido solo para darle una venia.- Lo hare miladi Mellario, aun si tengo que enfrentarme a todos lo hare.- dijo mirando a todos los presentes.- Eomer, Frandul, protejan a sus reinas; Legolas eres mi amigo, sabes que hacer.- dijo al segundo encapuchado que termino por descubrirse asombrando a los presentes por tener rasgos que desconocían.

Thorin salió rápidamente del salón donde se encontraban los suyos y los de Dorne; Arwen y Luthien estaban mirando como su esposo estaba saliendo del salón mientras pensaban que iban a hacer ahora que una de las 3 había aparecido; todos estaban en un silencio incomodo hasta que Mellario aplaudió para llamar la atención a todos los presentes.- Sé que nuestros visitantes deben de estar cansados de tanto viaje.- dijo mientras miraba a su esposo que él ya sabía que significaba esa mirada que le daba.

-Reinas Arwen y Luthien Stark, porque no acompañan a mi esposa, ella se muere por conocer el lugar del que vienen.- dijo mientras las dos damas miraban a la esposa del Príncipe que las miraba con esa sonrisa que les decía que podían confiar en ella.- Siempre que Eomer y Frandul vengan con nosotras, Princesa Martell.- dijo Arwen poniendo la condición, sabía que habían llamado la atención de los dornienses y podrían hacer algo en su contra.- No es ninguna molestia para mi.- dijo ella mientras que las dos hablaban con Gandalf que al fin y al cabo sabrían que esto podría suceder así que ya lo tenían previsto.

-Si no es molestia para el mago Gandalf y el príncipe Legolas, quisiera que me acompañaran a mi solar, ahí podríamos conversar sin interrupciones.- propuso el príncipe a los 2 mencionados mientras que ellos se miraban entre sí solo para asentir.- Entonces, la reunión se pospondrá hasta que el rey Thorin regrese al salón, hasta que eso suceda, abanderados, podrían hacer el favor de utilizar este tiempo en otras cosas pero sin salir de la ciudad, los mandare a llamar cuando el regrese.- dijo Doran llamando la atención de sus abanderados y de su consejo haciendo que ellos salieran del salón.

Mientras que esto sucedía en el salón principal, Arianne estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran por su delicado rostro; el había vuelto y ella lo había traicionado, lo había hecho a un lado como si no fuera nada, como si no valiera nada, ella estaba devastada sin saber que podría hacer, llorar, gritar o solo desfallecer en ese lugar esperando que la muerte la tomara en sus brazos; no prestaba atención a su alrededor hasta que ella cayó al suelo al tropezar con una roca, no tenía las fuerzas para levantarse y no quería hacerlo, solo se quedó en el piso abrazando sus piernas apegándolas a su pecho.

Una pelirrubia y un pelinegro estaban paseando por el lugar desconociendo los acontecimientos que no presenciaron; los dos miraron a la chica que sollozaba en el piso; los dos apresuraron su paso solo para llegar al lugar donde estaba llorando Arianne, la pelirrubia se agacho y la abrazo haciéndola saber que ella estaría ahí para ella.- Arianne, ¿Qué pasa, porque estas llorando?- pregunto la pelirrubia.

-No….no dejen….no dejen que…no dejen que me vea por favor.- dijo entre lágrimas haciendo que los dos se miraran preocupados, no entendían a quien se refería, podría ser amigo o uno de sus amantes que decidió reclamar algún trato, los dos se miraban preocupados pero un grito los saco de su momento.-! Arianne¡- escucharon el grito que venía acercándose por el camino principal, los dos miraban como la pelinegra quería salir del lugar a como dé lugar.

Trystane miraba hacia el lugar del que venía los gritos con la mano en el mango de su espada esperando que el amante enojado o iracundo se aproximara pero de un momento a otro cuando ya estaba sacando la espada de su funda se congelo, se quedó inmóvil, el miro quien era el que venía por su hermana, un pelinegro de ojos verdes que llevaba desaparecido desde hace 9 años, miraba como un pelinegro conocido para toda su familia se aproximaba hacia él.

Thorin salió a trompicones del salón, salió con el corazón en sus manos, salió mirando a su alrededor esperando que la pelinegra de piel olivácea estuviera ahí esperándolo o mirando como ella se alejaba, pero no pudo verla, apresuro su paso sin dejar de pensar en ella, al ver que no podía hallarla se desesperaba.-!Arianne¡- grito con todas sus fuerzas, a unos metros miraba como una cabeza de alguien conocido se mostraba detrás de un arbusto que tapaba el cuerpo del que una vez fue su amigo en el sur; rápidamente apresuro el paso, solo para encontrarse con un congelado Trystane que lo miraba.

-!Trystane¡, ayúdame a encontrar a Arianne.- dijo el pelinegro que ambos conocían, el solo se quedó congelado, no sabía que decir o pensar, tuvo que hacer a un lado su sorpresa y su asombro al ver a un amigo desde hace mucho tiempo.-Myrcella, ven vamos a dejar a Arianne, tiene mucho que conversar con….Thorin.- dijo llamando la atención de la pelirrubia que miraba al par de pelinegros, ella no sabía quién era esa persona.- Thorin, escúchala y después decide que hacer.- dijo Trystane a Thorin que no entendia el significado de esas palabras.

Thorin se acercó a la pelinegra que seguía en el suelo desesperándolo al no saber que había pasado para que ella reaccionara de esa manera.- Arianne, mírame por favor.- dijo haciendo que ella solo aumentara el sollozo que ahora tenía, él estaba sin saber que hacer solo pudo sentarse a su lado esperando que ella lo escuchara pero no pasó nada, ella seguía llorando. Puso su mano sobre la de la chica que tanto lo había esperado.- Por favor, mírame, te lo suplico, por favor.- dijo mientras la tomaba de su suave y delicada barbilla haciendo que ella subiera la cabeza y girándola para que lo vea.

Arianne lucho contra cada lagrima y esperaba que no se apareciera, no quería verlo así, ella ya no podía retroceder el tiempo, no podía mirarlo al saber que hizo.- Déjame, por favor déjame.- decía entre lloros luchando contra el afiance de sus piernas a su pecho, no quería que ella lo viera así. Cuando sintió como se sentaba a su lado y como la llamaba, aumento su tristeza y vergüenza, como iría a mirarlo si ella misma lo había hecho a un lado, como podría mirarlo cuando ella lo había desechado como una basura; no pudo luchar cuando la tomo de su barbilla y giraba su cabeza para que lo mirara, ese pelinegro que la acompañaba en sus sueños o que le daba la espalda cuando estaba con sus amantes, esos ojos verdes, tan verdes como un topacio la miraban, no quería verlo.

-Déjame, por favor, déjame sola.- dijo mientras ella solo lo miraba, ella sintió como el pasaba sus dedos limpiando las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro.- No quiero hacerlo, no sabes cuánto me odio a mí mismo por dejarte, no sabes cuánto añore este momento, no sabes cuánto espere verte.- dijo el pelinegro mirándola cariñosamente, ella no merecía esa mirada, no quería verlo así.- Te….te traicione, te….olvide, te….te engañe.- dijo entre lloros la pelinegra esperando que el la apartara y le diera la espalda como siempre lo hacía en sus sueños.

Cuando Thorin miro como el rostro de su amiga, de su querida Arianne, estaba manchado con lágrimas, unas lágrimas que arruinaban su suave rostro, lo limpio, no quería verla así, nunca más.- No quiero hacerlo, no sabes cuánto me odio a mí mismo por dejarte, no sabes cuánto añore este momento, no sabes cuánto espere verte.- dijo haciendo que un peso se liberara y sintiera como sus latidos aumentaban esperando las palabras de su querida amiga.- Te….te traicione, te….olvide, te….te engañe.- esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, ella lo había olvidado, lo había traicionado y lo había engañado, no entendia cuál era el significado de esas últimas palabras pero él no quería que ella se apartara de su lado.- Sabes, yo estuve a punto de olvidarte.- dijo haciendo que su amiga lo mirara, pero él ya estaba mirando al horizonte mientras la abrazaba.

-Cuando estaba en ese lugar lejano, quise volver pero no podía, por más que peleara contra los demás no podía volver, estaba a punto de olvidarlas pero siempre en mis sueños aparecías, tu, Margaery y Sansa aparecían en mis sueños y me daban palabras de aliento.- decía mientras Arianne lo miraba, él estuvo a punto de olvidarse de ella pero él no se rindió, ella desearía no haberse rendido.- Cada dia miraba al horizonte y pensaba en ustedes, que estaban haciendo o si se habían olvidado de mí, pero guardaba las esperanzas de que no lo lograran.- dijo el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos.

Thorin la miro a los ojos, esos ojos y ese rostro que siempre lo animaba a seguir adelante, a seguir en pie cuando no había nada que hacer.- Tu no me olvidaste, si lo hubieras hecho, no estarías llorando al verme y esa sonrisa no estaría en tu rostro.- dijo haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida y tocándose el rostro.- No, no lo entiendes, yo…yo….yo.- estaba diciendo cuando el pelinegro la hizo callar rodeándola en un abrazo.- Una mujer tan hermosa como tú no debe llorar.- dijo el pelinegro para ayudarla a pararse mientras que ella se acurrucaba en el abrazo del pelinegro.

Ella no sabía cómo el podía ser así, ella lo engaño, lo dejo e hizo a un lado, pero ahora él estaba animándola, ella lo había engañado pero el no hizo nada contra ella, no le recrimino o no le grito, ella estaba callada pensando en que había pasado, el había cambiado tanto que ya no lo reconocía.- Porque no comenzamos de nuevo, olvidemos el pasado que una vez tuvimos y volvamos a comenzar.- dijo el varón haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida, ella que le había dado la espalda y que lo había engañado con cuántos hombres se imaginara y el, el pelinegro al que tanto ama le estaba ofreciendo una nueva oportunidad, una nueva oportunidad que ella si iba a tomar.

-Es un gusto conocer a tan hermosa dama, mi nombre es Thorin, Thorin Stark.- dijo el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos haciendo que ella sonriera, una sonrisa que siempre había guardado para él, para su nuevo amigo y antiguo primer amor.- Me halaga al decirme hermosa, milord, me llamo Arianne Martell.- dijo ella haciendo que los dos sonrieran y se abrazaran como nunca lo hicieron, ella miro al firmamento.-/_No perderé esta nueva oportunidad, a donde tu vayas, yo iré, no te dejare nunca, así podre decirte que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y todo mi ser/_.- pensó cuando noto como el pelinegro la abrazaba y ella solo pudo corresponder a su abrazo.

Los dos pelinegros ignoraban que tres mujeres los miraban desde un poco lejos, estamos hablando de Mellario y las dos esposas de Thorin; Luthien y Arwen, las tres miraban a la pareja de amigos mientras que ellos hablaban.- Sé que mi hija hizo cosas inapropiadas pero quiero que le den una oportunidad, esa sonrisa de hace unos momentos, no la había visto desde hace 8 años, ella merece ser feliz, por favor, solo pido eso.- dijo Mellario a las dos féminas que la acompañaban.

-¿Sabe que caracteriza a los rohirrim, lady Mellario?- pregunto Luthien a la dorniense que solo pudo negar a la pregunta con un gesto.- Ellos nunca mienten y saben quién engaña y miente descaradamente.- dijo ella dejando sorprendida a Mellario quien miro a Arwen esperando que sea una mentira solo para quedarse asombrada al mirarla mientras que ella asentía a las palabras de su hermana.- Thorin tampoco soporta las mentiras, es por eso que si él la acepta como una de sus esposas, ella no le ocultara nada ni él tampoco lo hará.- dijo Luthien para ir donde su esposo siendo seguida por su hermana.

Los dos pelinegros, Thorin y Arianne, estaban sentados en el frio suelo de piedra, pero no les importaba, solo querían pasar el tiempo juntos como lo hacían hace 9 años, Arianne recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Thorin.- ¿Recuerdas el dia que pasamos toda la tarde y parte de la noche mirando el cielo?- pregunto ella queriendo iniciar desde cero su amistad, todos los errores que cometió antes la habían marcado y quería borrar eso de su memoria.

Thorin que miraba al cielo pensando en lo que podría venir y como sus amigos y compañeros podrían conllevarlo fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir la cabeza de Arianne sobre su hombro, al escucharla solo rememoro ese dia, comenzó a reírse siendo seguido por Arianne.- Jajajaja, cuando nos encontraron habían puesto de cabeza todo el castillo, los sirvientes buscando como locos a un par de niños, jajajaja.- reía mientras contaba haciendo que ella solo lo abrazara como nunca mientras reía, esa risa que siempre lo sacaba de momentos difíciles, esa risa que le recordaba que tenía que seguir hacia adelante, ella era su ancla y a la vez, su salvavidas.

Los dos seguían en su mundo cuando una mano femenina apretó el hombro izquierdo de Thorin quien miro hacia atrás solo para mirar que el toque era de Arwen que miraba al pelinegro expectante.- Arianne, te presento a mis esposas, Arwen y Luthien Stark, mis dos reinas.- dijo el pelinegro después de ayudar a pararse a su amiga que ahora miraba a las 2 féminas que vinieron con el desde muy lejos; ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, si solo hubiera perseverado en todo ese tiempo, ella ahora sería una de ellas, una de las esposas del pelinegro, sonrió tristemente al considerar esa posibilidad que ahora era esquiva para el.- Es un gusto conocerlas, mi nombre es….- iba a seguir cuando Arwen la detuvo sonriéndole mientras Luthien abrazaba a su esposo.- Arianne Martell, amiga de nuestro esposo.- dijo la pelinegra que había venido con Thorin.

Ella quería ser más que su amiga pero ahora no podía serlo, ella había perdido ese derecho, Arwen al verla así, la abrazo, era el primer abrazo que tenían que sin Arianne lo supiera, el primero de muchos; Thorin al ver a su amiga con sus dos esposas solo se quedó mirándolas, a ese abrazo se sumó Luthien y al poco tiempo se sumó el, Arianne no sabía que decir, ella ahora estaba en paz consigo misma y quería estar al lado de Thorin por lo que le queda de vida.

-Tenemos que regresar, necesito hablar con Doran.- dijo el separándose del abrazo, siendo abrazado por Luthien por la derecha y Arwen por la izquierda, Arianne al verlos solo pudo imaginarse a ella misma abrazando al pelinegro de manera intima, como ellas lo hacían en ese instante, sonriendo tristemente al no poder hacerlo ahora; ella junto al trio de pelinegros que no rompía el abrazo regresaron al salón que ahora estaba más calmado a como estaba antes, los concejales y el propio Doran se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda cuyo centro era decorado con el símbolo de su casa: un sol atravesado por una lanza.

-Gracias por avisarnos de que ya estaban de regreso, majestad.- dijo uno de los concejales que miraba al trio de Rohan.- Era menester hacerlo ahora, ya que esta pronto a anochecer y quisiera pedirle algo al príncipe Doran de carácter urgente.- dijo el pelinegro mirando directamente al consejo pasando por ellos y terminando con el príncipe.- Dígame, ¿Cuál es ese asunto urgente?- pregunto el soberano de Dorne mirando a su contraparte.- Hacer que mis hombres desembarquen de esas infernales naves que nos trajeron hasta este lugar y que nos permita montar un campamento en sus tierras.- dijo Thorin llamando la atención a los concejales y al propio príncipe de Dorne.- ¿Cuántos hombres son, si se pudiera saber?- pregunto uno de los concejales, un hombre de edad avanzada que miro a Thorin que solo lo miraba expectante.- Son alrededor, y si no fallo, unos 47,000 hombres, contando mujeres y niños.- dijo haciendo que cada uno de los dornienses se quedara con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Cómo que 47,000?! ¿Cuántos hombres has traído?- pregunto un poco tenso Doran al saber la cantidad de personas que venían en 16 barcos.- He traído unos 14,000 hombres.- dijo con una naturalidad que sorprendía a todos.- ¡Trajiste 14,000 hombres, ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ellos?!- grito uno de los consejeros solo siendo callado por el príncipe que lo miro furiosamente.- Ir al norte y desalojar al bastardo de Bolton y recuperar el hogar ancestral de mi familia.- dijo mirando al consejero que oso levantar su voz a su persona.

Todos los consejeros se miraban entre ellos, al final suspiro Doran.- ¿Por cuánto tiempo se van a quedar?- pregunto el príncipe.- Solo permaneceremos en Dorne por una semana, 7 días, y de ahí viajaremos al Norte.- dijo Thorin mirando a Doran que solo se puso a pensar en lo que podría suceder.- ¿A cambio de eso, que nos podrías dar?- dijo uno de los consejeros que miraba a Luthien como si tratara de desvestirla con la mirada.- Deje de mirar a mi esposa o no respondo por lo que hare.- Thorin lo había visto así como Eomer y Frandul que tenían sus manos en los mangos de sus espadas.- Lord Fowler, discúlpese en este instante o lo dejare en manos del rey Thorin su destino.- dijo seriamente Doran mirando al que causo la amenaza del pelinegro.

El aludido solo pudo pedir perdón por ese hecho siendo visto por todos los del consejo que se aseguraron de no ver a las esposas del rey que venía de otras tierras.- Les daré 130 onzas de oro puro y 5 onzas de diamantes elficos.- dijo mostrando uno de los susodichos diamantes, más de un consejero se quedó mirando el diamante como si los estuviera hipnotizando.- Por supuesto, todo esto va a las arcas del reino, así tendrán más riquezas en caso de que tengan que pagar alguna que otra deuda que tengan con los otros gobernantes o con el Banco de Hierro.- dijo haciendo que Doran sonriera, eso sobraba por una cantidad exorbitante a lo que sus deudas sumaban.- De una onza a cada una de las casas y nosotros mismo haremos que los mercaderes llenen sus dispensas gratuitamente.- dijo uno de los consejeros haciendo que Thorin y Gandalf se reunieran solo para terminar asintiendo a las palabras del consejero.

-Frandul, que a primera hora estén listos para desembarcar.- dijo haciendo que Frandul saliera rumbo a los navíos para comunicar las palabras de su líder.- El campamento será armado en los Jardines del Agua.- dijo Doran haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de su hija sabiendo que podría estar toda esa semana con el pelinegro.- Gracias por su amabilidad, ahora pasemos a lo otro.- dijo llamando la atención de todos los concejales, especialmente la de Mellario y Doran.

Ya había amanecido en Dorne, el sol entro por los ventanales haciendo que el trio de pelinegros despertara raudamente, Arwen estaba a su costado derecho y Luthien estaba a su izquierda, así habían dormido ese dia, uno de los sirvientes de la casa había entrado para despertarlos comunicando que el desayuno ya estaba servido y los Martell los estaban esperando.

Los tres raudamente se apresuraron a cambiar las ropas que tenían poniéndose algo más recatado para la ocasión y bajaron al comedor de la casa que era decorado con 4 banderolas con el símbolo de su casa en cada pared estaba uno de esos símbolos, Arianne y Trystane estaban mirando a la puerta principal del comedor, ambos expectantes por ver a su amigo norteño después de tantos años, al abrirse la puerta notaron a los 3 pelinegros llegando abrazados, Trystane se quedó embobado por las 2 féminas que venían con su amigo.

El desayuno fue ameno culminando con una noticia que agrado al pelinegro y a sus esposas; Arianne los acompañaría en los Jardines del Agua por toda esa semana, ella seria acompañada de su prima Tyene Sand, hija de Oberyn Martell. Arianne salió corriendo rápidamente rumbo a su pieza para alistar todo para el viaje, mientras que los demás abandonaban el comedor.- Los acompañare, rey Thorin.- dijo Doran mientras que su silla de ruedas era conducida por Mellario, el joven rey solo asintió a las palabras de Doran.

-Siento que te hayas enterado de esa manera.- dijo Mellario, la noche anterior le contaron que su maestro fue asesinado cruelmente por la Montaña.- No se preocupe, mi lady, pero como su aprendiz y alumno hare lo posible para que la Montaña responda por lo que hizo.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que sus esposas lo miraran tiernamente.- No moriré, ustedes saben cómo peleo y esa Montaña caerá ante mi lanza y mi espada.- dijo abrazando a sus esposas.- Recuerda que tu hijo te espera.- dijo Arwen llamando la atención de la pareja.- ¿Ya tienes un hijo?- pregunto Mellario mirando a los 3 que asintieron.- Debe de ser tan talentoso y hermoso como su padre y su madre.- dijo ella haciendo que los 3 sonrieran.

Antes de que alguno hablara, un grupo de 50 niños los rodearan.- Rey Thorin, gracias, gracias por dejarnos quedar aquí.- dijo uno de los niños, un niño pelirrubio que estaba abrazando a Thorin que solo sobo la cabeza del niño, siendo rodeado por 10 niños que querían recibir ese gesto del pelinegro, los príncipes de Dorne así como sus pobladores miraban ese momento.

-Ya, ya, Eleazar, Quentin, tranquilos niños.- dijo abrazando a dos niños pelirrubios haciendo que cada uno de los niños sonriera al ser nombrados.- No me tienen que agradecer a mí, tienen que agradecerle al señor de mi costado, él es el príncipe Doran Martell, el gobernante de este lugar.- dijo Thorin haciendo que todos los niños formaran un grupo ordenado en filas y columnas sorprendiendo a todos los presentes mientras que Mellario miraba a los niños tiernamente.- Gracias, príncipe Doran por hospedarnos en sus tierras.- dijeron a coro los 50 niños.

Doran estaba sorprendido, que los niños saluden de esa manera a su rey sin que los adultos o los guardias los echaran, esto no era común de un rey, pero al verlo solo pudo maravillarse, cuando los niños le agradecieron solo pudo sonreír al gesto de los niños.- No tienen que agradecerme, es un gusto conocer a tan agradables niños.- dijo el príncipe mientras que los niños le sonreían para que al final salieran corriendo en un tropel hacia sus madres que miraban a su rey a lo lejos, los pobladores de Dorne al ver ese gesto solo sonrieron, esos niños eran muy diferentes a los suyos pero a la vez eran parecidos.

Mellario no pudo aguantar a su curiosidad.- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto mirando a Thorin que solo sonrió.- Siempre pasa esto, todas las mañanas siempre en la puerta de mi castillo están estos dos niños esperándome para darme los buenos días.- dijo el pelinegro sosteniendo en un abrazo al par de niños pelirrubios que solo desviaban su mirada al avergonzarse por lo dicho.- Al salir, todos los niños de la capital me rodean y me saludan o me acompañan en mi paseo matinal, siempre pasa eso, ¿No, Eleazar?- pregunto al final mirando al pequeño que lo saludo primero.

-Usted es nuestro rey y nuestro….segundo padre, siempre lo saludaremos así, majestad.- dijo sorprendiendo a todos, que un niño así se exprese y sienta que el rey que los gobierna como su segundo padre era inédito, Doran y Mellario solo pudieron sonreír haciendo que las sonrisas de los 2 niños crecieran por el orgullo al ser reconocidos. Los pobladores solo pudieron imaginar a sus hijos siendo como ellos, era increíble.

-Ya, vayan con sus madres, no ven que están esperando.- dijo Thorin mientras los niños lo dejaban y le daban esa mirada de cachorritos recién nacidos.- ¡Que tiernos!- dijo Arwen abrazándolos siendo seguida por Luthien y Mellario.- Ahhh, está bien, vayan a pedir permiso a sus madres, pero no se separen de mi o de mis esposas, no los perderé de vista.- dijo el pelinegro para que después los dos niños vayan con sus madres por el permiso volviendo con una sonrisa imposible de borrar, Eleazar tomo la mano de Thorin y Quentin las manos de Arwen y Luthien.

Ahora con los dos niños siendo llevados por los reyes de Rohan paseaban por toda la ciudad que rodeaba el castillo, Eleazar en los hombros de Thorin que era abrazado por Luthien y Quentin de la mano de Arwen; los Martell estaban mirando al pelinegro al no comprender como se comportaban de esa manera, era inaudito, ningún rey o lord se comportaba así con los niños.

Al llegar al castillo ambos niños lo miraban sorprendidos, era increíble, era asombroso, ambos se perdieron en la vista, los adultos los miraban, Thorin los saco de su asombro arrastrándolos a la puerta del castillo.- Aséense que pronto vamos a comer, pequeños mocosos.- dijo el pelinegro aguantando el berrinche de los dos niños por llamarlos de esa manera.- Vengan conmigo y no molesten a Thorin.- dijo Arwen que los llevo de las manos al interior del palacio.- ¿Cómo es que dejas que ellos te abracen o te hagan ese berrinche?- pregunto Doran queriendo saber eso.- Yo considero a mis súbditos como mi familia, ellos son como mis hijos, si encuentro a un niño perdido en la ciudad, hago que mi guardia real busque a sus padres para comunicarle que su hijo está en el palacio acompañando a su rey.- dijo el asombrando al príncipe.

-Thorin conoce cada nombre de cada rohirrim que habita en sus dominios, cuando ellos tienen problemas, vienen a consultarlo con mi esposo, si tienen dificultades o conflictos entre ellos, acuden a él para solucionarlo.- dijo Luthien haciendo que Doran mirara a Thorin asombrado.- Después de todo un rey es un líder, si un líder no conoce a sus sirvientes o a sus súbditos no es un buen líder.- dijo Thorin antes de entrar al castillo siendo seguido por Luthien, los dos Martell estaban mirando la espalda de su huésped.- Es un buen rey, mejor que los que hemos tenido, sé que Arianne estará segura con él y estará feliz por eso.- dijo Mellario sorprendiendo a su esposo.- No aceptare que se case con cualquiera que no sea Thorin, es más, creo que si los Lannister se enfrentan con la Targaryen y ambos bandos caen, lo propondríamos como un sucesor digno del trono.- dijo su esposa haciendo que Doran lo pensara.

-Si eso sucede, el seria el inicio de una era de prosperidad, una era sinigual, una era dorada que llevaría a Poniente a su máximo esplendor.- dijo Doran haciendo que su esposa asintiera. El atardecer llego y con eso la partida del grupo de rohirrim junto a sus aliados estaban parados en las afueras del castillo mientras que Arianne se despedía de sus hermanos y su padre, ya que Mellario quería acompañarlos; y Tyene se despedía de sus hermanas y su madre.

-Rey Thorin, nos veremos dentro de una semana.- dijo Doran despidiéndose de su invitado y esperando verlo uno de esos días, algo en su interior le decía que esa era la solución al problema con Ellaria, esperaba que él lo pudiera ayudar.- Cuando usted requiera mi presencia, acudiré raudamente; por el momento, será un hasta luego, príncipe Doran.- dijo Thorin mientras el príncipe asentía.

-Princesa, Arianne, esposas mías, en marcha que nos esperan nuestros hombres.- dijo mientras las dos esposas montaban sus caballos y las muchachas de Dorne se subían a un carruaje que las llevaría hasta los Jardines del Agua; Doran y Ellaria junto con sus hijas miraban al grupo marcharse.- Deja todo en manos de Thorin, él se encargara de hacer pagar a la Montaña el asesinato de tu esposo.- dijo mirando fríamente a su cuñada que solo seguía mirando al frente.- Eso no bastara, tenemos que vengarnos de los Lannister, especialmente de Cersei, ella debe de pagar por lo que hizo con Oberyn.- dijo antes de marcharse del lugar; Doran solo suspiro mirando al grupo que ahora estaba en la lejanía.

Con el grupo que ahora estaba camino a los Jardines de Agua, faltaba menos de un cuarto de milla para llegar a su destino, los niños iban con la princesa Mellario, la heredera Arianne y la serpiente de arena Tyene, ambos estaban al frente del carruaje sin querer perderse ningún detalle de la nueva tierra que los albergaba por el corto tiempo de una semana comenzando al amanecer, iban a sacarle el máximo provecho a ese lugar.

Thorin que en el camino estaba pensativo tanto que no presto atención a que sus esposas lo estaban llamando.-¡Thorin!- al final escucho como lo llamaban.-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, mi señor?- pregunto Eomer que lo alcanzo junto con sus esposas.- Estaba pensando, creo que me distraje.- dijo mientras sus esposas lo miraban.-¿En qué pensabas?- pregunto Arwen que se bajó de su caballo y con la mirada le pedía permiso a su esposo para montar el suyo junto a él, Thorin al ver la mirada de su esposa solo sonrió y le dio la mano para ayudarla.- Estaba pensando en cómo estaría mi hijo, si mis padres lo estaban cuidando bien, como estaría el reino, soy un rey y decidí abandonar mi reino, que estúpido.- dijo el mientras miraba al horizonte.

-Son tus padres, ellos te cuidaron y te enseñaron todo lo que eres.- dijo Luthien mirando a su esposo aunque ella también tenía esa duda; como esta su hijo en estos momentos.- Además, no te preocupes por el reino, mi señor, mi hermana es una buena regente, cuando el rey Theoden estaba…manipulado por Saruman, ella era como una reina regente.- dijo Eomer mientras recordaba a su tío, el solo sonrió mirando a su amigo.-¿Qué crees que diría en estos momentos?- pregunto Thorin que era abrazado por su segunda esposa.- El solo se sentaría en tu trono y te diría "Que estas esperando, ve por tu familia mientras que yo me encargo de tu reino como tu senescal".- dijo Gandalf que se sumó a la conversación.

Thorin solo sonrió ante las palabras de sus amigos y sus esposas.- Tienen razón, ellos saben lo que hacen, mis padres estarán mimando a Cregan mientras que Eowyn gobierna como su tío lo haría.- dijo el sonriendo sabiendo que todo estaría bien a su regreso; con las dudas despejadas el grupo siguió al carruaje que los guiaba a los Jardines del Agua, donde estaban sus hombres.

Ya había pasado la semana en la cual iban a permanecer en el territorio de Dorne; los rohirrim, especialmente los niños, habían disfrutado esa semana algunos niños utilizaron a full las piscinas que habían en ese lugar, los padres de estos vigilándolos desde los jardines mientras que disfrutaban ese tiempo de paz antes de que los conflictos en esas nuevas tierras los alcanzaran.

Por un dia entero las dos reinas de Rohan, Arwen y Luthien, habían desaparecido junto a Arianne, ninguno de los guardias reales ni Tyene sabían dónde estaban, pero las palabras de la princesa de Dorne, Mellario, lograron calmarlos hasta un punto, pero aún seguían preocupados, cuando aparecieron las 3 damas, ninguna de las 3 quería hablar, pero algo había cambiado en el comportamiento de Arianne para con Thorin, desde ese dia era más apegada a ellas y al rey, se veía al grupo de 5, sumándose Mellario al grupo, paseando por los Jardines o paseando por la playa cercana a los Jardines.

Por toda la semana el rey de Rohan se había reunido con las casas nobles de Dorne, algunos querían saber cómo eran las tierras en Endor o cuales eran los recursos de esas tierras, llegando a acordar algunos acuerdos con el reino de Rohan para su comercialización, y si llegaban a ser exitosos en su objetivo, retomar el Norte de las manos de los Bolton y sus aliados, se necesitarían algunos recursos que hay en el Sur y ellos querían algunos recursos que hay en el Norte, así dándose un acuerdo de intercambio, un acuerdo de trueque.

Ya era de dia y ese mismo dia iban a partir desde los Tablones hasta el Puerto Blanco, en el Norte solo que debían esperar a su rey que ese mismo dia tenía que regresar a Lanza del Sol para reunirse con el príncipe Doran, así como con los miembros del consejo ya que el dia anterior le habían llamado urgentemente, así partiendo con los primeros rayos del sol hacia Palacio Antiguo, con el iban la princesa Mellario, Arianne Martell y su prima Tyene Sand, sus dos esposas, Arwen y Luthien, a este grupo de 7 personas se sumaban 6 guardias reales comandados por Erkenbrand mientras que Eomer y Gram, uno de los 6 capitanes, se encargaban de que cada rohirrim se embarcaran en las carrozas que los llevarían hasta el puerto, revisando que todos estén con su respectiva familia.

El grupo de 13 ya estaban en las puertas de Dorne, mientras que los 6 guardias reales permanecían detrás de la familia real, los concejales así como el príncipe de Dorne estaban frente a ellos esperando que el rey Thorin aceptara su petición.- Rey Thorin, le damos las gracias por los acuerdos a los que hemos llegado así como las alianzas que ahora tenemos con su reino, así que queríamos honrarlo con un gesto si es que desea aceptarlo.- dijo Tremond Gargalen, señor de su casa que también formaba parte del consejo que estaba a los servicios del príncipe Doran.

-Si el gesto, para mí, es el correcto, no habrá ningún obstáculo en aceptarlo.- dijo Thorin que quería saber que era lo que los consejeros habían estado planeando.- Mi hija Arianne Martell a sido su amiga cuando usted vivía aquí, en Poniente. En esta semana han recuperado ese lazo que tenían, aunque nunca lo perdieron.- dijo el príncipe Doran mirando al rey de Rohan, sin que todos sepan, dos féminas estaban escuchando lo que estaban hablando, Mellario y la propia Arianne.- Nunca se lo dijimos, pero cuando nombre a Quentyn, mi segundo hijo, como el heredero de la casa Martell, ya tenía algo planeado con mi hija, esto se iba a ser público cuando ambos alcanzaran la mayoría de edad, ya habiendo cumplido este requisito, no hay motivo por el cual ocultarlo.- dijo pausando un momento ya que sus consejeros querían hablar pero él los detuvo con un gesto.

-Con su padre, habíamos llegado a un pacto de matrimonio, entre Thorin Stark y Arianne Martell, haciendo que mi hija sea su esposa, pero el destino hizo que usted, supuestamente, muriera con lo cual el pacto se anuló.- dijo sorprendiendo a Thorin y a sus esposas que se miraron entre los tres mientras que esto pasaba en el salón principal, afuera del salón, Arianne lloraba en los brazos de su madre, ella había tratado muy mal a su padre y debido a eso, ella llego a cometer esos actos de traición hacia el que iba a ser su esposo, tenía que disculparse con él, tenía que disculparse con su padre.

-Ya que usted ha retornado a Poniente y debido a que usted es la nueva cabeza de la casa Stark ya que uno de sus hermanos mayores está muerto y el otro está en la guardia de la noche, queríamos saber si usted va a renovar el pacto con nuestra casa.- pregunto el príncipe Doran viendo como Thorin lo pensaba.- Quisiera aceptarlo pero no lo hare.- Arianne al escucharlo sabía que todos sus intentos en la semana habían sido en vano.- Yo ni usted deberíamos de decidir el futuro de Arianne, ella debe de decidirlo.- las palabras del pelinegro resonaron en la cabeza de Arianne, ella estaba ahora segura, Thorin era el hombre con el que quería estar, sin que su madre la detuviera, ella entro al salón donde estaban reuniéndose su padre y Thorin.

Ella camino decidida hacia el pelinegro y mirando a las dos esposas de su amigo decidida, se paró delante del pelinegro y aplasto sus labios con los del pelinegro besándolo delante de todos; Arwen y Luthien no sabían acerca de ese pacto ni se les ocurrió preguntarles a sus suegros aparecidos en sus tierras, cuando vieron a Arianne caminando hacia su esposo no la pudieron detener, ellas sabían que ella se había entregado a otros hombres por el dolor que le causo haber perdido a su "primer amor", ellas habían acordado que tenía que tomarse su tiempo y si el pelinegro la aceptaba ellas hablarían con él para que la aceptara siendo su tercera esposa; cuando la vieron delante de su esposo y el verlo besar con mucha pasión solo hizo que sus ideas se amoldaran, ella si estaba realmente arrepentida.

Thorin al sentir los labios de Arianne, se congelo, ella siempre había sido apegada a él, siempre lo abrazaba cada vez que lo veía, las veces que iba a Dorne ella lo esperaba en el puerto, cuando ella viajaba al Norte siempre estaba con él, ella era la primera persona que veía al despertar, al recibir ese beso, sin querer, lo comparo con los de sus dos esposas y aunque parecían ser iguales, ella tenía algo de dolor en sus sentimientos. Ella rodeo el cuello del pelinegro, cuando ella ya no pudo aguantar se separó mirando como el pelinegro seguía con los ojos abiertos.

-Siempre te quise dar ese beso, uno que te iba a dar el mismo dia que desapareciste, así íbamos a iniciar, pero te perdí, te perdí y yo también te traicione, no sabes cómo me duele haberlo hecho.- dijo ella mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos oscuros, él la miraba mientras que todos los demás permanecían callados.- Ya hemos hablado, no quiero ver esas lagrimas nunca más en tus ojos, pero lo nuestro no pue…- dijo hasta que Arwen lo detuvo.- Ella realmente te ama, Thorin, ella a sufrido mucho en tu ausencia y aunque ella te ha traicionado, nunca te ha podido olvidar. Dale una oportunidad, es lo que ambas te pedimos.- dijo Arwen, Thorin miro a Luthien quien solo asintió a las palabras de su hermana.

-Si aún me tienes en tu corazón, acéptame, si no me tienes, me abriré paso y hare que me ames como yo lo hago, tu eres el único hombre para mí, a partir de ahora, solo tendré ojos para ti, el único hombre en mi vida.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que en cada pesadilla, en cada sueño la observaban haciendo que un dolor naciera en su corazón.- Tu eres parte de mi pasado y presente, mi corazón duda en aceptarte pero conociéndote sé que lograras despertar ese sentimiento en mi.- dijo Thorin mirándola para que después mirara a Doran.

-Por el momento dejaremos de lado ese pacto hasta que nos volvamos a reunir, en ese momento decidiremos que hacer con ese pacto.- dijo terminando el asunto, los consejeros sonrieron ya que en un futuro serian aliados al reino y al Norte por matrimonio, Doran sonreía ya que su hija tenía un feliz futuro como lo había querido también su hermano.- Entonces, hija mía, partirás con Thorin ya que una esposa debe de estar al lado de su esposo, iras con Tyene como tu guarda; Thorin, espero que cuides a mi hija como lo haces con tus dos esposas.- dijo culminando la reunión oficialmente despidiendo a sus consejeros.- Thorin quiero pedirte un favor, pero es en privado.- dijo haciendo que las 3 féminas y los guardias reales del pelinegro salieran, las 3 yendo a los aposentos de Arianne y los guardias reales quedándose en el salón.

-Necesito que te lleves a Myrcella Baratheon.- dijo el príncipe sorprendiendo a su invitado.- ¿Me podrías decir cuál es el motivo de ese pedido?- pregunto al príncipe esperando una buena razón.- Mi cuñada, Ellaria, ella busca venganza contra los Lannister, ella lo hará a través de la princesa Baratheon, enviara un mensaje a los Lannister de esa manera.- le respondió haciendo que Thorin lo mirara seriamente.- Pero si el que lo asesino es Gregor Clegane, los Lannister no sabían que él iba a matarlo.- expreso el pelinegro mirando al horizonte.- Eso he pensado, ellos no sabían que lo iba a matar así que no tienen que sufrir por esto, tienes que llevártela, Trystane y ella están en el camino a los Tablones, Trystane regresara al castillo ya que Ellaria podría sospechar.- dijo haciendo que Thorin mirara al horizonte reflexivo.

-La llevare conmigo, cuando nos asentemos en el Norte, la llevare yo mismo a Desembarco del Rey, usted tendrá que decir que ella está en los Jardines de Agua, cuando se den cuenta de la verdad ya habremos llegado al Norte.- dijo haciendo que el príncipe aceptara, volvieron al salón viendo que sus guardias lo esperaban.- Nos volveremos a ver, príncipe Doran, por el momento, esto será un adiós.- dijo Thorin despidiéndose del príncipe, salieron y esperaron a las 3 féminas que todavía no salían, en ese momento Ellaria se aproximó al grupo mirando al pelinegro.

-Es un gusto volverla a ver, pero esto será un hasta luego.- dijo el pelinegro que se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mano.- Thorin tendrás un momento, tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo haciendo que el caminara a su lado.- ¿En qué puedo servirle, lady Ellaria?- pregunto gentilmente aunque ya se hacia la idea de lo que iba a decir.- Quiero que los Lannister paguen por lo que le hicieron a mi querido Obe…..- estaba hablando pero Thorin la detuvo.- Déjelo en mis manos, usted no debe de manchar esas bellas manos, debe de dejarlas libres de sangre, después de todo, sus manos nunca se han manchado de sangre.- dijo asombrando a la dama.- Pero, ellos…- la interrumpió Thorin al poner una mano sobre su hombro.- Yo me encargare de eso, usted déjelo en mis manos, a menos que quiera enfrentar una guerra entre las dos casas, las cosas cambian con el tiempo, tal vez antes salieron airosos pero eso podría cambiar.- dijo mientras ella pensaba en las palabras del pelinegro.- Gracias, muchas gracias Thorin, mi Oberyn hizo bien en ser tu maestro, no dudare de ti, querido niño.- dijo antes de abrazarlo, él tenía razón, tal vez si iban a una guerra la hubieran perdido antes de tiempo.

-No tiene que decir nada, lady Ellaria, ahora vaya con sus hijas que ellas deben de ser su única preocupación.- dijo el pelinegro antes de volver al grupo donde ya estaban sus esposas y su amiga Arianne, ella los miraba marcharse.- Hiciste un buen trabajo, querido Oberyn, pero ahora me toca hacerlo, enviare un mensaje a los Lannister con la muerte de Myrcella, así ellos sabrán que hicieron mal.- dijo mirando al cielo, al parecer todavía persistiría en la venganza, pero esto sería truncado por el rey de Rohan.

En el camino, tal como le había dicho el príncipe Doran, se encontraron con los dos jóvenes, junto a Areo Hotah, un guardia confiable del príncipe.-Erkenbrand, vigilen los alrededores discretamente.- dijo mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes.-Princesa Baratheon, al parecer ya sabe lo que haremos.- dijo haciendo que ella asintiera.- Iré con ustedes, de ahí me iré a Desem…- estaba hablando pero el rey la interrumpe.- Nosotros la llevaremos al Norte y cuando sea seguro para usted como para nosotros, la escoltaremos hasta que este con sus familiares.- dijo haciendo que ella asintiera a sus palabras.- Trystane, cuídate, al parecer tu tía trama algo, siempre vigila tu espalda en todo momento.- aconsejo a su amigo mientras este le daba la mano.- Hare como tú dices amigo mío, tu encárgate de mi bella dama y mi hermana, cuídalas.- dijo haciendo que el pelinegro asintiera a sus palabras.- Areo, cuida al príncipe, ella trama algo.- dijo antes de que el grupo se separara, la nueva integrante se unía al grupo que ya se dirigía al puerto para partir al Norte donde se llevarían a cabo sucesos que marcarían el regreso de la casa Stark.


	7. Llegando al Norte y Reencuentro

_**Llegando al Norte y Reencuentro.**_

El grupo de 10 personas estaba rumbo al puerto de los Tablones, unos iban a caballo mientras que los otros iban en un carruaje, específicamente estamos hablando de las 3 féminas que se unieron a su viaje al Norte: Arianne Martell, ex heredera de la casa Martell y una posible futura esposa del rey Thorin; Tyene, una de las Serpientes de Arena y prima de Arianne y por ultimo pero sin que las dos anteriores lo supieran hasta que ella se subió al carruaje en el transcurso de su viaje al puerto, Myrcella Baratheon, princesa y legitima sucesora al trono de Hierro ante la muerte de su hermano mayor, Joffrey I.

-¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?!- exclamo Tyene al ver a la que iba a ser el chivo expiatorio de la venganza contra los Lannister.- Déjala Tyene, ella tendrá razones para venir con…..- Arianne estaba tratando de abogar por la princesa cuando Tyene saca una daga de sus ropas y pretende acuchillarla, pero una mano masculina la retiene, hace una presión en su muñeca haciendo que suelte la daga cayendo esta al suelo.- Es mi invitada, así que más te vale no volver a intentarlo a menos que quieras que te botemos por "error" en medio del mar. ¿Entendido?- dijo el hombre que la interrumpió siendo el rey Thorin que se acercó al escuchar los improperios dentro del carruaje.

-¡No te atreverías, eso sería ir contra…..- estaba imperando la serpiente cuando Arianne la interrumpe.- Ella es la princesa, sabes lo que hubieras provocado, una guerra entre el Norte y la corona, haciendo que también se fijen en Dorne, por tu culpa muchos inocentes hubieran muerto.- le reclamo Arianne a su prima que la veía mientras pensaba en las palabras de su prima.-Lo siento, no…no sabía lo que estaba pensando.- dijo ella mientras miraba al suelo.- Esta bien, creeré en tus palabras pero esta será la última vez que lo soportare.- dijo Thorin antes de voltearse para mirar a la princesa.- Lamento lo que estaba por pasar, no volverá a suceder, le asignare guardias en este momento si es que usted quiere.- propuso el rey mientras la princesa solo miraba a Arianne.

-Confió en que será la última vez, después de todo ella le dio su palabra, además, estoy con mi amiga Arianne así que no sucederá nada malo, gracias por la sugerencia, rey Thorin.- dijo ella agradeciendo al rey mientras que él sonreía haciendo que ella sonriera también.- Entonces me retirare, pero para estar seguro.- dijo antes de coger la daga que estaba en el suelo y llevársela con él, el viaje continuo sin ninguna intervención por parte del pelinegro solo para avisar que les darían un descanso a los caballos y a los jinetes a mitad del camino al puerto.

Ya estaba ocultándose el sol cuando el grupo llego al puerto para inmediatamente abordar las naves que los llevarían al Norte, el viaje de Dorne al Norte, según el capitán de la flota de barcos, sería de uno días bordeando Roca dragón, hogar ancestral de los Targaryen, así evitando que los vigías de los puertos de la capital del reino los vieran, esperando no llamar la atención aunque alguna que otra noticia se debe de haber filtrado en la semana que estuvieron en Dorne.

Al saber el tiempo de viaje, Thorin se derrumbó, siendo visto por las féminas, Arwen y Luthien se acercaron al pelinegro para reconfortarlo, Arianne miraba al trio para que Gandalf hablara.- No le gusta hacer viajes largos en barcos, si hubieran visto como estaba los 15 días que duro el primer viaje.- dijo mirando al pelinegro que solo era abrazado por sus dos esposas, sumándose Arianne al grupo, esto ya había sido visto por todos los rohirrim por toda la semana así que los 4 capitanes se reunieron con sus reinas enterándose que ella podría ser una nueva esposa por motivos de una alianza entre el principado de Dorne y el reino de Rohan, así que no prestaron más atención al asunto.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo, vamos a estar bien, ya lo veras.- era lo que Arianne le susurraba al oído mientras acariciaba la espalda del pelinegro, que la veía a los ojos una vez separado del abrazo.-Creías que me iba a olvidar como te calmaba esas veces que estabas triste o como te hacia sonreír.- dijo ella con una sonrisa mirando como el pelinegro solo sonreía ante los recuerdos que le venían a su mente, siendo visto por las dos esposas queriendo saber cómo se habían conocido y como era el trato entre ambos.

Al inicio del primer dia del viaje, el pelinegro amaneció rodeado de sus dos esposas, Arwen a su derecha y Luthien a su izquierda, pero al mirar para abajo observo un tercer bulto en la cama, específicamente encima de su pecho, tratando de no incomodar a Arwen, deslizo su mano para quitar la parte superior de las sabanas que tapaban al grupo, al quitarlas vio a una….Arianne durmiendo en su pecho, sus respiraciones acompasadas con las suyas, tuvo un breve lapsus mental, siendo el un adolescente de 14 años rodeado de 3 mujeres, una pelinegra, una pelirroja y una peli castaña amaneciendo en una sola cama.

El no hizo nada para quitarla, volvió a meter su brazo entre los suaves pechos de su esposa.- Así que ella se metió a dormir contigo el primer dia.- susurro Arwen, Thorin la miro mientras deslizaba un mechón de su sedoso pelo negro que le obstruía ver esos ojos verdes que lo cautivaban.- ¿No estas molesta?- le pregunto mientras acariciaba y repasaba con sus manos el pelo negro de su esposa, ella solo se apegó al cuerpo de su esposo mientras que sonreía por las caricias del pelinegro.- La verdad es que sí, estoy molesta pero ella ha sufrido mucho sin ti a su lado, no voy a quitarle estos momentos solo por un capricho mío.- dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su esposo.

Arianne al sentir movimiento debajo de ella, comenzó a despertarse, mirando hacia abajo noto que estaba durmiendo…..sobre una persona, lentamente subió su mirada encontrándose con los ojos verdes del pelinegro mirándola, ella se sonrojo buscando apartarse del pelinegro pero una mano que rodeaba su cintura la detuvo.- Así que metiéndote en mi cuarto y durmiendo conmigo, esto merece un castigo, jovencita.- dijo el pelinegro, ella rápidamente se ruborizo al sentir como las manos del pelinegro subían por su espalda para terminar apegándola a él, abrazándola nuevamente para que al final le diera un beso en la frente.- No sabes cómo extrañe tenerte entre mis brazos.- dijo el pelinegro suavemente siendo observado por sus dos esposas.

Luthien le jalo la oreja a su esposo.- Entonces, no disfrutaste estos 6 años conmigo, que malo eres.- dijo ella mientras hacia un puchero siendo secundada por su hermana.- Ambas son mi sol, mis amadas, ustedes son lo primero que veo al levantarme.- dijo dándoles un beso a las 2, todo esto a vista de Arianne que se decidió; Thorin al separarse del beso de su esposa Arwen fue jalado por Arianne así dándole vía libre para plantarle un beso, un beso en el cual ella le mostraba todos sus sentimientos.- No voy a separarme de ti, nunca más.- dijo ella mientras se apegaba a él, las dos solo la veían sonriendo.- Entonces seremos 3 en la cama de su majestad, me imagino lo que sería tener una cama para 6.- dijo Arwen mientras miraba a su esposo que dormía después del beso que se dieron, las dos se levantaron sin hacer mucho ruido tratando de no despertar a la pareja de pelinegros que al fin podían compartir una noche juntos.

Los 3 primeros días se pasaron volando, era el inicio del 4° día, el rey de Rohan había salido a respirar aire puro, por el rabillo del ojo miro a la princesa Myrcella que miraba nostálgicamente al horizonte, el miro en la misma dirección, estaban al frente de Desembarco del Rey, el camino para estar al lado de la princesa.- ¿Cómo amaneció, princesa Myrcella?- pregunto haciendo que ella al fin notara su presencia.- Su majestad, disculpe por no notarlo, pero, si hoy he amanecido muy bien.- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta del rey, ella era muy respetuosa al cargo que los demás tenían, desde que salió de Dorne anhelaba regresar a su hogar.

-¿Desea volver, no es así, princesa?- pregunto mientras la miraba esperando su respuesta.- De hecho, sí, quiero volver a ver a mi hermano y a mi madre, no la he visto desde hace varios meses.- dijo mirando a la ciudad capital del reino, esperando que su hermano y su madre estén bien.- Si quiere, nos podemos detener en Roca dragón y la llevaríamos donde su familia.- ofreció Thorin saliendo de los planes, después de todo, una hija no podría alejarse de su familia por mucho tiempo.- Usted ya tiene su ruta, majestad, soy una invitada así que no podría anteponer mis intereses a sus planes.- Thorin se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta, ella era sabia pero si quería gobernar su casa o por algún hecho del destino llegaba a ocupar el trono necesitaba un guía que la llevara a ser una mejor gobernante.- ¿Esta segura, princesa, no se arrepentirá después?- le pregunto para estar seguro aunque con la seguridad de las palabras con las que se expresó la princesa era un hecho.

-SI, majestad, esperare a que usted cumpla su objetivo trazado y de ahí podre ir donde mi familia.- dijo ella haciendo que el rey aceptara sus palabras, sin que ellos supieran las 3 féminas que acompañaban al rey habían escuchado el dialogo entre la princesa y el rey, ellas asentían a las palabras de su amigo y esposo, tenía ya un plan pero siempre se preocupaba por los que lo acompañaban, él se preocupaba por los demás que por el mismo, algunos lo tacharían de imbécil e idiota pero él no lo era.

Las tres decidieron acercarse al dúo que ahora miraba el castillo rojo a la lejanía cuando el barco dio un giro alejándose aún más de tierra, las cuatro mujeres estaban agarradas de un pelinegro que luchaba por no caerse, Myrcella estaba sujetándose del pelinegro mientras que Arianne estaba ahogando al pelinegro entre sus sugerentes pechos, abrazadas a los lados del pelinegro estaban Arwen y Luthien abrazándolo fuertemente.- ¡ Arianne, lo estas matando!- grito Arwen al ver como la piel del rostro de su esposo iba enrojeciendo.- Ai…aire…aire.- decía el pelinegro tomando grandes bocanadas del precioso aire.

Arianne se ruborizo antes de retirarse del abrazo colectivo que le daban a Thorin entre las 3, el pelinegro solo las volvió a abrazar, especialmente a Arianne que seguía teniendo algunas pesadillas con lo vivido anteriormente, ella siempre se despertaba a media noche y lo abrazaba pidiéndole disculpas o pidiéndole que no se vaya de su lado.- Voy a ver qué es lo que ha sucedido, ustedes vayan a la cabina y si no es seguro quédense ahí hasta que yo llegue.- dijo antes de marcharse presuroso a la cabina de mando esperando encontrarse con el capitán del barco mientras que las damas iban a la cabina de la princesa esperando conocerse mejor.

Habiendo pasado eso el dia anterior solo era una maniobra que cada barco dio para posicionarse al otro lado de Roca dragón para evitar que los barcos que salían del puerto de Desembarco del Rey y los vigías de los puertos los vieran pasar, de ese dia en adelante no sucedió ningún percance aparte de ese último, faltaban pocas horas para que los provenientes de Rohan y sus 3 invitadas llegaran a Puerto blanco, residencia de la casa Manderly, de la cual Thorin esperaba que siguieran siendo leales a la casa Stark y rogando a los 7 dioses junto a Iluvatar que no revelaran nada de lo que hablaría con ellos.

La ciudad portuaria de Puerto Blanco, gobernada por Wyman Manderly, actual cabeza de familia de la casa Manderly, es el principal puerto al norte del cuello, desde el cual se recibe el comercio de las demás ciudades y reinos, a estas horas de la mañana era común que más de un comerciante este descargando sus mercancías en tierra pero hoy era un dia atípico, no había ningún barco descargando, los vigías estaban viendo la desembocadura por la cual los barcos ingresan al puerto cuando se sorprenden; ya que la llegada de un barco con un adorno de oro en la proa era algo insólito de ver, rápidamente el más veloz de ellos marcha a Nueva Fortaleza esperando que su señor este presente y quiera ver esa nave que por lo pronto se detuvo fuera de la desembocadura.

En el barco principal, los capitanes de los 4 eored junto con sus delegados y los capitanes de las 15 naves que vinieron desde Rohan estaban reunidos con su rey esperando sus indicaciones.- Iré a reunirme con Wyman Manderly y terminando la reunión enviare a Frandul y Gram a avisarles de nuestro desembarco, permaneceremos en este lugar hasta el amanecer de mañana y de ahí partiremos a nuestro próximo destino, en la reunión sabré cual es el próximo destino.- les comunico antes de que todos salieran.- Gandalf, crees que podrás hechizar las prendas de mis hombres para que no sientan el frio del lugar.- le propuso a Gandalf pero él lo negó.

-No puedo hechizar ropa pero puedo hechizarlos a ellos para que no sientan el frio del lugar.- le dijo haciendo que el asintiera, así él fue a cada barco a hechizar a todos para que no sintieran el frio del lugar y no se vean afectados por ello.-Señor, ya estamos listos para bajar.- dijo Eomer que había sido el encargado de alistar el bote que los llevaría hacia el puerto.- Entonces bajaremos, Princesa Myrcella quiero que permanezcas con mis esposas y con Arianne en el barco, ustedes bajaran primero, que nadie se entere de que la princesa está en el Norte o sino mandaran a matarla.- dijo el pelinegro.

-Entendemos, amor mío.- dijo Arwen para que al finalizar le diera un beso en los labios siendo seguida por Luthien y, sorprendiendo a Thorin y a Myrcella, Arianne.- Regresa a salvo por favor.- le dijo Arianne antes de salir del salón hacia su camarote esperando que el llegara.- Entonces, Erkenbrand nos ponemos en camino a Puerto blanco.- dijo el pelinegro saliendo del salón siendo seguido por sus guardias reales y su senescal.

Abordaron un bote de remos que era escoltado por otros 2 botes con 10 hombres en cada uno de los botes, sumando alrededor de 30 personas, incluyendo al rey y sus dos manos derechas; los tres botes se pusieron en camino al puerto siendo observados por los vigías que ahora estaban alistándose para un posible enfrentamiento, tardaron más de 15 minutos que llegaran al puerto, los escoltas salieron velozmente al ver como 10 vigías junto a 10 soldados de la casa Manderly trataban de llegar hasta su rey.- No los maten, solo déjenlos inconscientes.- dijo Thorin mientras sus otros guardias lo rodeaban, del puerto a Nueva Fortaleza se podría llegar caminando, eran cuestión de minutos llegar a la puerta pero esperaron a los demás guardias.

Al cabo de 15 minutos los demás se sumaron al grupo, solo habían incapacitado a los vigías y soldados de la casa Manderly, ninguno había caído en la pequeña escaramuza que se produjo.- Señor, está seguro que ellos eran soldados, porque no duraron demasiado.- dijo haciendo que los demás sonrieran, aunque Thorin estaba serio.- Los tomamos de sorpresa y no estaban listos, créanme que si nos hubieran visto llegar, sería un duelo parejo, después de todo su formación es parecida a los haradrim.- dijo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran y se pusieran serios.

Caminaron hasta la Nueva Fortaleza, algunos guardias de la casa Manderly los interceptaron pero no fueron desafío para los guardias reales de Rohan, al llegar a las puertas del castillos tomaron a los guardias del portón esperando a que lo abrieran, se encontraron con unos desconocidos para ellos pero tampoco les plantearon un reto para los rohirrim, aunque Thorin se sorprendió al ver el emblema de la casa a la que servían.- ¿Qué está haciendo uno de los soldados de la casa Lonmouth en el Norte?- se preguntó mientras sacaba su espada, todos los guardias del rey lo vieron y le siguieron el gesto.

-Erkenbrand, formación de ataque.- dijo mientras el junto a Eomer iban a cabeza siendo seguidos por dos hileras de rohirrim, de los 30 guardias, 5 se quedaron en el exterior por si los recién inconscientes se despertaban tratando de entrar al castillo, mientas que el grupo grande se dirigía al gran salón de la casa Manderly, conocido como la corte del Tritón, los guardias que custodiaban las puertas fueron noqueados por Eomer y Thorin, ambos aguardaron a que el grupo este frente a la puerta cuando se escuchan grito en el interior.

En el interior del salón se encontraban Ser Davos Seaword, reclutador del que pretendía ser rey Stannis Baratheon, tratando de sumar a los Manderly a la causa de su señor, pero todo se salió de control diciendo que él era el único rey en todo Poniente, la nieta más joven de Wyman se sobresaltó.- No hay más rey en el Norte que un Stark.- dijo haciendo callar a los demás y sorprendiendo a los que estaban en el exterior.

\- Ellos mataron a lord Eddard y a Lady Catelyn y al rey Robb. ¡Él era nuestro rey! Era valiente y bueno y los Frey y los Bolton los asesinaron. SI el ofrece venganza nosotros, los norteños, la tomaremos pero no pedimos la ayuda de otros.- dijo Wylla Manderly, hija de Wylis Manderly, quien es el heredero de la casa Manderly; Davos y los sureños que apoyaban a Stannis se molestaron con ella, su abuelo la veía orgullosamente pero su madre y hermana eran diferentes, su padre estaba retenido por el Trono de hierro y su hija desafía a los que podrían ayudar a rescatarlo.

-Escúchame niña insensata. No hay más rey que Stannis, el verdadero rey de Poniente, y ustedes como casa de Poniente deberían de unírsele, es su…..- estaba hablando cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.- Deberían de marcharse ahora, a menos que quieran encontrar la muerte por mi espada.- dijo un desconocido que estaba delante de un grupo grande, dos soldados sureños se lanzaron contra el desconocido, pero el esquivo a uno que termino empotrado contra la lanza de uno que estaba en su espalda cubriéndolo y al otro lo termino cortándole la cabeza, tal despliegue de velocidad era increíble.

-Dile a tu señor que ningún Manderly se unirá a tu causa.- dijo callando a todos los presentes que en cuanto entraron solo se quedaron atentos a lo que hacía el desconocido.- ¡¿Quién eres y porque hablas por mi casa?!- grito el señor Manderly haciendo que sus soldados dirigieran sus miradas al grupo.- Ustedes me conocen desde hace mucho tiempo.- dijo sacándose el casco que le cubría su rostro, algunos tardaron en reconocerlo pero Wyman lo reconoció al instante, se bajó de su asiento como líder de su casa solo para poner una rodilla al suelo como acto de sumisión ante un completo extraño, según los que no lo habían reconocido.

-¡Por qué te inclinas ante un…..un desconocido!- dijo su nieta Wylla que miraba iracunda al desconocido.- ¡Él no es ningún desconocido, es Thorin Stark, señor de Invernalia y protector del Norte!- grito a sus seguidores que al escucharlo solo se postraron al igual que su señor.- Lord Manderly, vuelva a su asiento, por favor, tenemos que ponernos al dia, milord.- dijo Thorin sorprendiendo a todos los presentes haciendo que el mismo Wyman se levantara y se sentara en su asiento de casa.

-Y usted, mi buen señor.- dijo mientras señalaba a Ser Davos.- Seaworth, Ser Davos Seaworth.- dijo el anterior mencionado.- Ser Davos, dígale a Stannis que cuando tenga Invernalia en mi dominio, nos reuniremos, hasta ese momento, no hagan nada.- dijo haciendo que todos lo miraran.- Pero nos…- dijo hasta que el mismo Thorin golpeo la lanza de su mano derecha en el suelo. -¡El Norte no necesito nunca la ayuda de la corona para resolver sus problemas, y no le solicitaremos ayuda de nadie!¡Entendido!- exclamo haciendo que el mismo Davos se encogiera en su sitio.

-Hasta que mi mensajero vaya a donde su señor se encuentra, no lo quiero volver a ver, si lo encuentro, ya sabe lo que pasara.- dijo para que al final desviara su mirada a la punta de la lanza.- Le comunicare sus palabras al rey, pero no creo que este contento.- dijo Davos esperando que pusiera nervioso al pelinegro.- ¡Si quiere guerra, la tendrá!- dijo el pelinegro apuntándolo con la lanza, haciendo que este se marchara con sus hombres, hasta que el último de los hombres se marchó no dejo de ver la puerta por donde entro al salón, espero a que los hombres que estaban en la puerta entraran para confirmarlo, cuando ellos entraron y confirmaron que todos ya se habían marchado, le dio la lanza a Erkenbrand.

-Lord Manderly, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- dijo haciendo que todos los miembros de la familia Manderly lo miraran.- ¡Que están esperando, traigan un asiento para el rey del Norte!- dijo haciendo que los criados corrieran tal cual pollo sin cabeza para que al instante aparezcan 3 criados con sillas bien ornamentadas dejándolas donde se encontraba el pelinegro, ofreciendo los asientos contiguos a sus dos "comandantes": Erkenbrand y Eomer.

-Pueden ir afuera si es que ustedes quieren pero no se separen.- dijo el pelinegro mirando a sus guardias que no lo hicieron, es más se quedaron en posición de firmes mientras miraban al frente asombrando a los norteños que seguían en el salón.- Y dígame lady Wylla, como ha estado el Norte.- pregunto el pelinegro a la segunda hija del heredero de la casa Manderly, Wylis Manderly y su esposa Leona Woolfield, la mencionada se sorprendió cuando el "rey" del norte le pregunto.

-Mi señor, mi padre debería de….- le estaba diciendo cuando Thorin la detuvo.- Le pregunte a usted ya que usted, a mi parecer, es la más valiente en el salón.- dijo haciendo que Lord Manderly se avergonzara.- Pero tienes razón, el señor de la casa debe de responder a mi pregunta, así que, Lord Manderly, le preguntare que sucedió durante los 8 años que estuve ausente.- dijo mirando al señor de la casa, Wyman Manderly era conocido por ser uno de los más leales a los Stark, no sorprendió a nadie al arrodillarse, excepto a los rohirrim, delante de Thorin mientras ponía la cabeza en el suelo.- Mi vida le pertenece a usted, tómela ya que no pude hacer nada contra los que perjudicaron a su familia, mi señor.- dijo haciendo que todos los Manderly bajaran la cabeza al ver lo que suponían como el último instante de vida de su señor.

-Usted no les dio la espalda ni los traiciono así que no tengo que ajusticiarlo.- dijo el pelinegro dándole la mano para que este la tomara.- Ahora cuénteme, que sucedió en los años que no estuve presente.- dijo mientras Wyman se levantaba y se sentaba nuevamente en su asiento.- Después de su "muerte", su familia sufrió, desde el criado más humilde hasta su padre, Eddard, habían cambiando; Catelyn paso a ser más severa con sus hijos esperando a que estos comprendieran que ella se preocupaba mucho por ellos, fría con algunos lores que insultaban su memoria.- dijo haciendo que el pelinegro apretara los puños ya que su madre había cambiado y él lo había propiciado, ella no debió de pasar por eso.

-Su padre, Eddard, se volvió más calculador y frio, ya no confiaba ni en su sombra.- dijo haciendo que cada norteño desviara su mirada al recordar como era su señor antes de morir.- Sus hermanos Robb, Bran y Rickon cambiaron, Robb era más serio y siempre estaba viendo a los más pequeños, Bran comenzó a ser más temerario, escalaba cualquier superficie y Rickon paso de ser tranquilo a ser alguien más violento, mas huraño.- dijo haciendo que el pelinegro se pusiera más melancólico bajando la cabeza ocultando la pena que sentía.

-¿Y mis hermanas?- pregunto sin ánimos, al ver como estaba su rey y amigo, Eomer y Erkenbrand le pusieron una mano en cada uno de sus hombros expresando que estaba a su lado, el levanto la vista mirando agradecidamente a sus dos amigos.- Ellas cambiaron radicalmente.- dijo haciendo que el pelinegro solo pudiera suspirar.-¿Dónde están?- pregunto esperando la respuesta, pasaron unos segundos en silencio y el pelinegro solo podía mirar al nervioso Wyman que miraba suplicadoramente a su nuera que al ver como todos los presentes la miraban solo pudo suspirar.

-Sansa esta….en Invernalia, su "tío político", Petyr Baelish la llevo.- dijo mirando como el pelinegro se ponía de pie.- ¿Con que motivo la llevo?- pregunto sin mirar a nadie en específico, Wyman tuvo que tragar su orgullo y contestar esperando que el rey no se enojara con el.- La llevo para que Ramsay la desposara.- dijo el anciano lord mirando cómo se detuvo para reanudar su andar.- Me encargare de eso, ¿Dónde está Arya?- pregunto mirando al lord que ahora si deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se lo tragara.- No….lo….sabemos.- dijo mirando como el pelinegro se detuvo en su andar y mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Puedes…...repetirlo?- dijo haciendo que el lord lo mirara diciéndole lo mismo.-¡¿Cómo que no saben dónde está?!- dijo avanzando raudamente y tomándolo del cuello del traje que llevaba, rápidamente su nieta Wylla lo socorrió poniéndose a su lado.- Por favor, ninguno sabe dónde está, la corona incluso la buscaba pero ninguno pudo encontrarla.- dijo suplicando por la vida de su querido abuelo.- Si no la encontraron, no debe de seguir en estas tierras, majestad.- dijo Eomer, haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara.- Ella es buena huyendo, debe de estar en Essos o al otro lado de la muralla.- dijo pensando en los lugares donde podría estar.- Su hermano Bran está al otro lado de la muralla.- dijo Wyman haciendo que el pelinegro lo volviera a mirar.

-Si Jon está en la guardia nocturna, debe de saberlo.- dijo desestimando la información esperando a que su hermano estuviera a salvo.- De Rickon, solo sabemos que huyo con una de las sirvientas, escondiéndose de las patrullas Bolton que lo buscan con tal de entregárselo a su lord.- dijo Wyman mirando como Thorin se sentaba en la silla donde estaba.- Debe de estar viniendo en esta dirección, él sabe que ustedes lo protegerán. Entonces….- dijo mirando el mapa que mostraba todo el Norte pensando donde se podría alojar hasta que recuperara su hogar.

-¿Cómo está su hermana, Lord Manderly?- dijo mirando al señor de la casa Manderly esperando la respuesta del lord, así siguieron planeando el rumbo que tomarían.

Mientras esto pasaba en Nueva Fortaleza, en el barco donde el rey de Rohan había llegado se desarrollaba un interrogatorio extenso a cierta princesa del sur; Arianne estaba atada a una silla mirando como las dos féminas provenientes de Endor, Arwen y Luthien, la miraban seriamente.-¿Qué es lo que quieres con nuestro esposo?- dijo Arwen mirándola, la dornienses estaba calmada, por gusto se pondría nerviosa ya que lo que respondería era verdad; todo esto era mirado por Myrcella y Tyene que estaba amordazada ya que quiso detener el interrogatorio.

-He estado 8 años engañándome, acostándome con cualquier hombre que llamaba mi atención, alguien que pudiera satisfacer mis gustos y darme la vida de una reina.- dijo sorprendiendo a todas las féminas presentes que la miraban incrédula.- Mientras eso pasaba, en lo más profundo de mi solo podía llorar, quería morir, quería que él nunca me hubiera visto o nunca me hubiera conocido.- dijo mientras comenzaba a sollozar haciendo que todas la escucharan atentamente.

-No…no quería que me viera, que me encontrara, quería que me olvidara…quería que se olvidara de mí y nunca volviera.- dijo rompiendo en llanto, Myrcella quería ir a su lado pero todavía estaba sorprendida por lo que había revelado su amiga.- Como iba a estar con él, como iba a verlo cada mañana al despertar juntos sabiendo que él no fue el primero, como iba a verlo a los ojos y decirle "Te amo".- dijo mientras trataba de ahogar los sollozos que se formaban al revelar su más profundo miedo.

-Pero el, él no me abandono, no dejo de pensar en mí, no me olvido.- dijo mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, todas ahora estaban calladas como lo estuvieron antes.- Me dio una oportunidad, una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, una oportunidad de retomar nuestra amistad desde cero.- dijo mirando a las dos esposas de Thorin.- Quiero la verdad y que seas sincera con nosotras.- dijo Luthien que la miraba seriamente al igual que Luthien.- ¿Estas arrepentida de lo que hiciste?- pregunto ella mirando a la dornienses esperando su respuesta, respuesta clara para todas.- Si, estoy arrepentida de haberlo hecho.- dijo seriamente, Arwen solo suspiro antes de preguntarle una vez más.- ¿Volverías a hacerlo?- dijo sorprendiendo a la pelinegra y a sus amigas.- Nunca, ni aunque me ofrecieran todo el oro del mundo lo traicionaría por otro nombre.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Arwen miro a su hermana que también la miraba, tenían este largo intercambio de miradas poniendo nerviosa a Arianne ya que ellas iban a decidir si lo compartirían con ella o no.- ¿Le darías la espalda o lo acompañarías hasta en la guerra?- pregunto calmadamente Arwen esperando la respuesta de Arianne, ella estaba sonriendo ya que ella siempre lo iba a acompañar incluso ante la muerte.- Si el muere, yo muero con él, si él va a la guerra, yo lo acompañare, él es mi rey y yo seré su reina aun en la muerte.- dijo con una sonrisa ya que era verdad, ella lo iba a acompañar hasta el fin de sus días.

La respuesta dejo sorprendida a las féminas presentes, Arwen y Luthien la miraban con una sonrisa.- Entonces, a partir de ahora somos hermanas, pero si lo traicionas…- dijo Arwen dejando su amenaza en el aire, la desataron solo para que entre las 3 se abrazaran, ahora ella tenía 2 hermanas con las cuales iba a compartir a su futuro esposo, las féminas desataron a Tyene que ya estaba más calmada y comenzaron su típica charlas de chicas conociéndose más y conociendo el lugar de donde venía su esposo hasta que un marino del barco las interrumpe.- Majestades, ya llegaron Frandul y Gram, quieren verlas.- dijo haciendo que las dos reinas los invitaran a pasar.- Mis señoras, el rey ha decidido que a primera hora de la mañana descendamos de los barcos y nos pongamos en camino a Hornwood.- dijo Gram antes de salir rumbo a los demás navíos.

-Entonces, a descansar, mañana seguiremos conversando.- dijo Myrcella saliendo de la habitación de su amiga rumbo a la suya, cada fémina salió de la habitación yendo a las propias esperando al dia siguiente un viaje hacia tierras que nunca habían visto.

En la mañana, se podía ver un grupo masivo de personas, caballos y algunas carretas saliendo de los 15 barcos que llegaron el dia anterior al Puerto Blanco, los pescadores y algún que otro curioso pueblerino detuvieron sus actividades diarias al ver tal fenómeno; por otro lado la actividad en Nueva Fortaleza era inusual, apenas amaneció, los rohirrim que llegaron el dia anterior ya estaban listos para salir con su señor que estaba discutiendo con Wyman que también iría con el grupo a recibir a los visitantes.

Salieron de Nueva Fortaleza a Puerto Blanco, cuando llego el grupo proveniente de la fortaleza, se encontraron con la mitad de los rohirrim en tierra esperando a la otra mitad, cuando estos notaron a los 35, algunas damas y algunos niños salieron corriendo del grupo para saludar a sus familiares que habían desembarcado el dia anterior, destacando un grupo de 5 mujeres que venía a paso lento, 3 de ellas destacaban, dos por tener rasgos que ningún norteño vio antes y una que iba cubierta encubriendo su identidad.

-¿Cómo amanecieron, mis amores?- dijo el pelinegro a las dos féminas que al escucharlo solo sonrieron y le dieron un largo beso cada una, Wyman y sus acompañantes al ver tal acto solo pudieron ver la escena con celos al ver como el pelinegro era besado por una tercera, siendo ella reconocida por todos como la princesa Arianne de Dorne, una antigua amiga de la infancia del pelinegro.- Mi señor, dos eored ya están a su servicio, los demás están por desembarcar.- dijo Frandul al acercarse a su señor haciendo que el pelinegro asienta a sus palabras y este agradecido por la rapidez de sus hombres.- Cuando los 4 eored estén en tierra, nos dirigiremos al noroeste, cabalgaremos hasta llegar a Hornwood, en ese lugar montaremos el campamento hasta que recuperemos el hogar ancestral.- dijo haciendo que el parta a anunciar las ordenes de su rey a Gram, el otro capitán del 2° eored que ya estaba en tierra.

Pasaron alrededor de 3 horas más para que los otros dos eored estuvieran en tierra y otra media hora para que los caballos estén ensillados y las carretas cargadas con las mujeres y niños, tal era la cantidad nunca antes vista que los Manderly tuvieron temor al ver como unos 14,000 hombres estaban completamente formados en 4 grupos, los cuatro capitanes de los eored que acompañaron a Thorin a esta expedición son: Frandul; Gram; Heodred, el joven y Arkan. Los cuatro estaban escuchando a su señor.- Partiremos inmediatamente, como Frandul ya les dijo, iremos al noroeste y montaremos hasta llegar a Hornwood, ahí montaremos el campamento hasta que retomemos Invernalia de las manos de los Bolton. ¿Alguna pregunta?- comunico el pelinegro esperando a que los cuatro lo hayan comprendido al ver que ellos no tenían ninguna pregunta los despacho a sus eored.- ¡Rohirrim! Aquí comenzamos un viaje, en marcha.- dijo el pelinegro siendo vitoreado por los niños, eran los más enérgicos en cuanto se refiere a la aventura.

De Puerto Blanco a Hornwood, era un trayecto d horas, con la velocidad de los mearas podrían acortar el tiempo e horas, era un trayecto corto pero decidieron ir en un solo grupo con los jinetes a los lados protegiendo a las carretas que transportaban a las mujeres, niños y diferentes enseres, sobre todo los víveres que trajeron desde el sur. Al promediar el mediodía estaban a una milla de Hornwood, un aullido seguido de otro resonó llamando la atención de los norteños, especialmente del rey Thorin que se detuvo llamando la atención de sus hombres de confianza, Eomer y Erkenbrand.

-Thorin, ¿crees que sea el?- dijo Arianne que se detuvo a su lado mirando a su amado pelinegro que la miro.- ¿Crees que sea el, es decir no sé si él está vivo?- pregunto Thorin todavía algo intranquilo haciendo que Arwen apoyara una de sus suaves manos en el hombro de su compañero.- Mi señor, Morghul sigue vivo, los lobos huargo pueden llegar a vivir más que un humano.- dijo Wyman haciendo que el pelinegro comenzara a separarse del grupo.

Antes de avanzar un poco más, dos aullidos resonaron haciendo que el pelinegro volteara al grupo.-¡Eomer, Erkenbrand, detengan el campamento hasta que yo llegue!- dijo antes de ir a la fuente de los aullidos, antes de que avanzara una mano amiga lo detiene.- Iré contigo, amigo mío.- dijo Legolas que venía junto a Gimli, el solo pudo asentir ya que no lo dejarían ir solo.

Claegel y Arod partieron junto a sus jinetes que no los espoleaban ni arreos ya que ellos los manejaban perfectamente, Eomer al ver como su amigo se alejaba decidió hacer caso omiso a lo que su señor dijo, el partió junto a 8 rohirrim, todos armados con lanzas y unos 3 con arcos destacándose que pertenecían a la sección de arquería del eored que anteriormente obedecían las ordenes de Eomer, el primer mariscal, Erkenbrand se quedó ya que uno debía de aguardar junto a los rohirrim.-¡Monten guardia y atentos a los alrededores!- dijo Erkenbrand viendo como cada rohirrim mantenía su posición con la guardia en alto por si se trataba de una emboscada.

Con el grupo de 3 se detuvieron en una colina alta que estaba a poca distancia del grupo principal.- ¿Qué ves, Legolas?- le pregunto Thorin a su amigo.- Veo a 2 personas, una chica y un niño, ambos están corriendo; a unos metros detrás de ellos, dos lobos grandes, alejados del grupo hay unos 20 hombres, tienen un estandarte de un ¿hombre gigante? En un fondo naranja.- dijo llamando la atención de su amigo.- Según Wyman, Gran Jon está preso en Los Gemelos.- dijo el mientras apretaba el mango de su espada.- Al parecer su hijo ha decidido traicionar a mi familia.- dijo mirando al cielo.- Legolas, afina tu puntería.- dijo mientras Gimli se sentaba detrás de Thorin.- A que estamos esperando, señoritas.- dijo el enano haciendo que los dos caballos corrieran cuesta abajo, siendo seguidos por los 8 caballos.

-Eomer te dije que esperaras.- dijo el pelinegro mientras Eomer se ponía a su lado.- No dejare que mi rey valla solo a una batalla.- dijo el pelirrubio haciendo que el pelinegro solo lo aceptara.- ¡Rohirrim, síganme a la victoria!- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que todos los jinetes comenzaran a espolear a sus monturas corriendo a la misma altura de su señor.

Una mujer desarreglada vistiendo como sirvienta, con el cabello enmarañado iba corriendo junto a un niño de pelo rojo, estos dos eran seguidos por un par de lobos huargo, uno era completamente negro con los ojos verdes y el otro era un lobo manchado, la parte del estómago y su pechera era blanco y lo demás era negro, como la noche misma, lo más destacado de este era que tenía una larga cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, pasando por el ojo y terminando en su mejilla, pero tenía ambos ojos, ojos celestes.

Ambos lobos estaban protegiendo a la pareja que iba delante de ellos, habían esquivado por poco algunas lanzas y algunas flechas; detrás de este grupo estaban unos 20 soldados de la casa Umber, que ahora era gobernada por el pequeño Jon Umber, hijo de su señor que estaba recluido en Los Gemelos, desde la "Boda Roja" habían pasado 2 años y unos cuantos meses, todo ese tiempo sin su señor.- ¡Deténganse, maldita sea!- dijo el que iba a la cabeza del grupo, lanzando una lanza que por poco daba al lobo huargo negro, este pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que fuera empalado por esa lanza, de pronto el niño pelirrojo se tropezó haciendo que uno de ellos alistara su arco, ya estaba con la flecha lista para darle a la chica que ahora estaba ayudando al niño a ponerse de pie.- ¡Ahora, son nues….!- estaba gritando cuando una lanza lo tumbo en el suelo.

Todos los perseguidores así como los 2 perseguidos se quedaron helados por unos momentos hasta que uno de los perseguidores tomo el arco de su hermano caído, tenso la cuerda pero no pudo hacer mas, 2 flechas bien dirigidas le dieron, uno en el pecho y otro acabo cegando su vida al impactarle en su cabeza, de pronto 2 lanzas acabaron con dos de los Umber, de los 20 en solo unos segundos quedaban 18, miraron por donde vinieron los proyectiles y se quedaron absortos, 7 caballos con sus respectivos jinetes se dirigían a ellos, cada jinete llevaba una lanza salvo 3, el que encabezaba el grupo y los que estaban junto a él.

Los jinetes llevaban cota de malla debajo de un peto verde que era adornado con un caballo blanco y una capa del mismo color que la armadura, todos contaban con casco que tenía un penacho, el que encabezaba el grupo era diferente, un poco más estilizada que el de los demás.- ¡Rohirrim, a ellos!- grito el del medio planteando una pregunta en los norteños ¿Quiénes eran los rohirrim?, pero no les dio tiempo de pensar en una respuesta ya que les cayeron encima, el que encabezaba al grupo desmonto antes de bloquear un golpe que venía desde arriba con su espada, rápidamente se hizo a un lado y cambiando de mano lo traspaso al soldado de la casa Umber, al ver como uno de los suyos iba a ser herido, lanzo una daga al que iba a atacar a su soldado dándole justo en la cien, el soldado lo vio y con un gesto de parte del líder siguieron atacando a los Umber.

La pareja de perseguidos veía como aquel grupo de soldados había llegado y rápidamente adiestraron a un grupo superior al suyo, siendo ayudados por otro grupo lejano al suyo que se encargaban de cubrirlos en caso de necesidad, a los pocos minutos, calcularon que solo habían pasado unos 8 o 10 minutos para ver como de los veinte soldados Umber solo quedaban dos con vida apenas solo para caer ante el hacha del enano del grupo.- ¡Cinco!¡Supera eso, amigo!- dijo llamando la atención de los dos, el líder solo bufo.- Me superaste por….olvídalo!- dijo lanzando una daga más a uno de los que estaba a unos pasos de la matanza que se realizó, el enano solo pudo jactarse de haber empatado con el líder del grupo.

Este se acercó al dúo que era custodiado por el par de lobos huargo, estos dos cerraron el paso aunque el que más quería hacerlo era el lobo negro, antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo el líder estaba acariciando al lobo manchado, llamando la atención del dúo, el líder se agacho para estar a la altura del lobo mientras los dos se veían a los ojos.

Thorin salto a la acción antes que nadie siendo el primero en desmontar y el primero en matar a uno de los soldados Umber con su lanza, sería una burla considerarlo molesto, estaba furioso al ver como perseguían a su pequeño hermano, el pelinegro al ver como el ultimo Umber cayo se acero al dúo que era protegido por los dos lobos, dos lobos que él conocía bien, el primero en meterse en su camino era Peludo y Morghul fue el que más demoro ya que lo estaba examinando con la vista, el solo paso su mano por el pelaje de su compañero canino acariciándolo, se agacho para verlo a los ojos, Morghul junto su cabeza con la suya al reconocerlo, le destrozo el alma al ver como su compañero gimoteaba.-Ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí.- dijo mientras abrazaba a Morghul, Peludo se acercó para verlo y de inmediato también se apoyó en él.

Tanto Rickon Stark como Osha al ver como los dos lobos se apoyaron en el pelinegro mientras gimoteaban, el líder los soldados que vinieron estuvo por un rato abrazando a los dos lobos, se levantó para mirar al dúo y comenzar a acercárseles, ambos estaban nerviosos, Osha rápidamente cogió un cuchillo que llevaba oculto y lo estaba amenazando para que no se acercara, el líder se detuvo un instante levantando las manos.- Osha, guarda el arma, por favor.- dijo mientras dirigía sus manos a las bridas del casco para sacárselo, lentamente se lo saco revelando un rostro que ambos reconocieron.- ¿Tho….Thorin, eres tú?- pregunto Rickon ganando un asentimiento del pelinegro que lo recibió con un tremendo abrazo.

-Ya estoy en casa.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba a su hermano menor, dejando que este sollozara en el abrazo de hermanos, mirando a la que hace unos instantes lo estaba amenazando.- No hay un abrazo para mí, Osha.- dijo sonriendo esperando a que ella también lo abrazara, ella solo sonrió mientras se acercaba al dúo de hermanos para abrazarlos, un dúo que se reencontraba después de un largo tiempo separados.


	8. Planificando una Batalla Venidera

_**Planificando una Batalla Venidera**_

El dúo de hermanos que ahora eran abrazados por la Osha, una salvaje que servía a la casa Stark desde que Thorin llego, los dos congeniaron de un dia para otro, era la sirvienta que más pasaba el tiempo con el pelinegro hasta que desapareció, cuando no lo vio en la comitiva que volvió del Dominio se desplomo en el suelo, Hodor y Luwin al verla en el suelo llorando no pudieron calmarla hasta que el señor de la casa se acercó donde ella y le dio una caja, una caja envuelta, ella solo la miraba, Eddard al verla así solo hablo.- Él lo compro en el Dominio para ti.- ella solo pudo verlo pero no lo veía, su mirada estaba fija en la nada.

Ahora, en estos momentos, ella lo estaba abrazando, estaba abrazando al pequeño niño que volvió a su tierra hecho un hombre, un joven valiente y aguerrido como su padre, el pequeño Rickon se separó del abrazo y ella seguía apegada a él; siguió así por unos breves segundos, ella todavía estaba llorando, Thorin al verla así solo sintió pena, pena que inundaba su corazón.- No llores más, ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí.- le decía mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, ella solo sonrió por el gesto del "resucitado" Thorin antes de darle una cachetada que resonó en todo el lugar.

Antes de que sus soldados llevaran sus manos a las armas, Thorin les indico que no lo hicieran.- Ese me lo merecía.- dijo a Osha que ahora lo miraba enojada pero con unas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.- ¡Sabes cuánto sufrimos!, ¡Sabes cuánto sufrió la familia o el Norte!¡Sabes cuánto sufrí!- dijo ella mientras le golpeaba el peto de la armadura.- Si, si lo sé, no pude dormir por tres años. ¡Tres años! Cada vez que lo intentaba aparecían ustedes, mi familia, mis amigos, mis amigas gritándome que no lo hiciera y veía como sufrían, en las noches despertaba gritando, asustado, queriendo tomar un miserable bote y remar hasta llegar acá.- dijo mientras ella lo veía sorprendida al igual que sus soldados, sus amigos y su hermano menor.- Pero….pero ellos me necesitaban, no podía abandonarlos, no podía darme por vencido, ellos son mis amigos, mi familia, no les iba a dar la espalda solo por un capricho.- dijo el mientras ella lo miraba y miraba al grupo detrás de él, cambiando de objetivo a cada momento.- Igual a tu padre, eres igual a tu padre y por eso sé que él está agradecido.- dijo ella mientras solo le sonreía.

-Thorin, por que no vamos al campamento, deben de estar esperándonos.- dijo Eomer algo nervioso como lo miraba el lobo negro.- Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí por si aparecen más soldados.- dijo el pelinegro mirando a los alrededores, los rohirrim montaron sus caballos mientras que Thorin se aseguraba que ninguno de los Umber siguiera con vida.

-Bueno, todos están muertos, vámonos.- dijo el pelinegro iba a montarse en su caballo pero Morghul se pone delante de él.- Amigo mío, no podrías con mi peso y el de mi armadura, pero ¿vendrás a mi lado en cada batalla y en cada guerra?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras miraba a los ojos al que una vez fue su compañero, el lobo parecía entenderle ya que se puso a su lado; el asintió agradecido y se montó en Claegel, el trio avanzo raudamente donde los rohirrim que lo acompañaron lo estaban esperando.

-¿Por qué no estas montando a Morghul?- pregunto Rickon que venía encima de su lobo, Peludo.- Porque no soportaría el peso mío y de la armadura.- dijo simplemente el pelinegro mirando a su hermano; el miro como Osha estaba mirando al grupo.- ¿Vendrás con nosotros o emprenderás un nuevo camino, amiga mía?- dijo el pelinegro mirándola, ella solo tuvo que mirar al pelinegro que miro a Morghul haciendo que este fuera con Osha y le ofreciera que lo montara, ella antes de montarlo miro al pelinegro y se montó segura ya que Morghul no le haría ningún daño.

-Vámonos.- dijo simplemente haciendo que todo el grupo saliera al trote para reunirse con los arqueros y de ahí irían a reunirse con el grupo principal.- ¿A dónde iremos, Thorin?- dijo el niño esperando la respuesta de su hermano.- Iremos a Hornwood y nos apostaremos ahí hasta que recuperemos nuestra casa.- dijo el pelinegro mirando a su hermano que estaba mirándolo.

-Reuniremos a nuestros vasallos y trazaremos un plan, si quieres acabar con un enemigo debes de darle donde más les duela.- recomendó el pelinegro a su hermano que pensaba en lo que le dijo.- Vamos, mis hombres nos están esperando.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que Claegel corriera más rápido haciendo que el grupo también lo hiciera, Eomer tuvo que tomar al niño para que el lobo se adaptara a la velocidad del grupo.

Tanto Rickon como Osha estaban en shock al ver un grupo enorme, apostados a la cabeza del grupo estaban Lord Wyman junto con los suyos y el grupo de féminas que venía con el joven rey, al verlo acercándose y siendo abrazado por una mujer lo miraban interrogadoramente.- Ella es Osha, una nodriza que me cuido.- dijo mientras la mencionada lo miraba.- Ya no eres una esclava de la casa ahora estarás sobre ellas aunque yo no tengo ninguna esclava en casa.- dijo haciendo que sus esposas asintieran.- Osha te presento a mis dos esposas: Arwen y Luthien y ya conoces a Arianne.- dijo el pelinegro para gran sorpresa de los dos nuevos integrantes del grupo.

-Mi señor, sigamos ya que sus enemigos podrían descubrirnos al ser un grupo enorme.- recomendó Erkenbrand.- Tienes razón, amigo mío.- dijo mirando al grupo.- ¡Rohirrim! ¡En marcha!- dijo haciendo que todos retomaran sus lugares previos y siguieran el camino, habían pasado 2 horas desde que salió el grupo de Puerto Blanco cuando fueron a salvar a su hermano, todavía faltaban 2 horas en las cuales ambas reinas interrogaban a Osha y Rickon para conocer la infancia de su esposo.

-Entonces, ¿Brandon evito el secuestro de Lady Donella Hornwood?- pregunto el pelinegro al lord de la casa Manderly el cual le estaba contando acerca del casi secuestro de su prima.- Si, milord, él le propuso que la acompañaran algunos vasallos de la casa Stark para que algunos lores molestosos no la acosaran en el camino, ella gustosamente acepto.- dijo el lord antes de que Osha lo interrumpiera.- De hecho, Bran ya sospechaba al no ver a ningún Bolton en la fiesta así que propuso que algunos vasallos la acompañaran, pero no preciso la cantidad, me imagino la cara que puso el bastardo al ver los 100 guardias reales norteños acompañando a lady Hornwood.- dijo mientras sonreía al imaginar la cara que puso Ramsay Nieve al ver como se le escapaba Donella Hornwood.

-Con sus aliados querrá tomar estas tierras, es por eso que su majestad se quede en las tierras Hornwood defendiéndolas.- le propuso Wyman al joven Stark, él estaba mirando al horizonte.- Ella fue como una nodriza para mí, cuando mis padres venían a visitar a los Hornwood, ella con mi madre miraban que no hiciera algún desastre; así que devolveré el favor, los rohirrim resguardaremos las tierras de los Hornwood mientras que usted hace lo que hemos planeado.- dijo mirando a Wyman que asintió mientras que este asentía.

-Cuando estén reunidos, me avisa, nos reuniremos en la casa Reed y acordaremos los planes.- dijo Thorin al lord mientras que Rickon estaba escuchando.- ¿Qué harás, hermano?- pregunto el niño.- Ya lo sabrás, Rickon pero todavía no es el tiempo.- dijo el pelinegro mirando a su hermano que asintió, en todo este tiempo confió en algunas personas que lo llegaron a traicionar así que no lo volvería hacer. Siguieron conversando acerca de temas triviales aunque algunos trataban acerca de la tierra donde Thorin había estado y como era su reino.

-Majestad, llegamos.- dijo Lord Manderly al ver la fortaleza que contaba con varias torres y poseía una muralla almenada y un puente levadizo, los vigías al ver las largas filas de carretas y caballería sobrecogieron su miedo inicial y fueron presurosos a avisar a Lady Donella Hornwood, la cual aviso que iría personalmente a enfrentar a dicho grupo; los Manderly junto con los rohirrim al ver como a los pocos minutos salía del castillo una carreta custodiada por unos cuantos soldados detuvieron su andar.

-¿Quién osa venir sin anunciarse primero a las tierras Hornwood?- dijo una dama contemporánea a la edad de Catelyn Stark, ella vestía unas ropas finas resaltando que era dama bien cuidada, ella miro a los que encabezaban el grupo, se sorprendió de ver a su primo entre ellos y a un joven pelinegro que vestía una ostentosa armadura en la cual destacaban la cabeza de dos caballos en el peto de esta.

-Prima, es un gusto volver a verte.- saludo Wyman a su prima, la cual lo miraba fijamente ya que no olvido como el, su propio primo, la quería desposar solo para resguardar las tierras que ahora le pertenecían.- No es un placer verte, querido primo, así que da la vuelta y regresa a tu fortaleza, lo mismo va para el joven que está a tu lado.- dijo ásperamente la dama mirando con rabia a su primo.

-Así me recibe, se nota que han pasado los años por esos bellos ojos celestes.- dijo el joven que iba caminando hacia donde ella estaba algunos de sus guardias quisieron intervenir en el camino pero el joven hábilmente les sacaba las espadas o los burlaba hasta estar al frente de la dama.-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- dijo ella mirando con asombro como un simple joven había burlado a sus mejores soldados.- Solo saludar a mi "segunda madre".- dijo el joven mientras se sacaba el casco y le sonreía cariñosamente, ella al ver el rostro del pelinegro pareció dudar por algunos segundos hasta que lo reconoció y lo abrazo mientras que lloraba desconsoladoramente.- Mi….mi pequeño…mi pequeño príncipe….regre…..regresaste.- decía entre el abrazo para sorpresa de sus soldados, ella lo abrazo por un largo tiempo.

Cuando se separó del abrazo, comenzó a mirar detenidamente al joven pelinegro.- Mírate, ya estas hecho todo un hombre, lo que daría Catelyn al verte, no sabes cuánto ha sufrido tu familia, no sabes cuánto.- dijo la dama mirando al joven que hasta hace 8 años creía muerto, ella lo abrazo fuertemente por un momento más hasta que se acordó de su primo.- Gracias por traerlo, ahora vete.- dijo secamente mientras lo apachurraba al pobre pelinegro que ahora miraba como su abanderado miraba al dúo.- Te mandare un cuervo con mis indicaciones, Lord Manderly, por mientras ve reuniéndote con algunos lores en los que confíes, pero no les digas nada acerca de mi.- dijo el pelinegro mientras despedía a Wyman Manderly.

-Jovencito, tenemos mucho de qué hablar….- estaba hablando lady Donella pero se detuvo al ver como solo se marchaban unas 14 personas y las demás permanecían en el mismo lugar.- ¿Majestad, donde acamparemos?- pregunto Eomer a su rey que seguía siendo abrazado por la dama del norte.- ¿Majestad? Thorin, dime…tienes algo que decirme.- dijo Donella Hornwood mientras miraba a su "hijo" cariñosamente, el pelinegro ignorando el frio mortal de esa mirada solo se separó del abrazo.- Miladi, me presentare correctamente.- dijo el pelinegro mientras ella lo seguía mirando.

\- Soy el anterior mariscal de la marca y actual rey de Rohan, Thorin I.- dijo el pelinegro mientras la dama lo miraba atentamente.- Todos ellos son tus vasallos.- dijo ella mirando al grupo.- No exactamente, ellos son mi familia, yo no tengo vasallos.- dijo el mirando como ella lo miraba hasta que soltó un suspiro.- Eres igual a tu padre, no te lo dijeron, ellos trataban a todo el Note como su familia.- dijo sonriendo ya que lo recordaba a su anterior señor.- Ustedes no acamparan, entren a la fortaleza, las casas al interior están deshabitadas ya que mis antiguos vasallos temían una guerra contra la casa Bolton así que se marcharon.- dijo mirando al pelirrubio que hablo antes, Eomer miro a su rey y este asintió, cada rohirrim entro a la fortaleza para ocupar una casa de las muchas que había en el interior de esta.

Lady Donella acompaño al pelinegro hasta la casa del señor de la fortaleza, ella lo guio hasta que ella se sentó en el asiento del señor de la fortaleza mirando como un grupo de damas y varones estaban detrás del pelinegro reconociendo rápidamente a Rickon a la cual ella abrazo y este devolvió el abrazo.- Bien, ¿me presentaras a los que están en tu detrás?- pregunto a su "hijo" y que actualmente seria su señor.

-Él es Gandalf, el mago blanco y uno de mis mejores amigos.- dijo señalando a un hombre adulto que le devolvió el saludo.- Él es uno de mis aliados y uno de mis mejores amigos, Legolas, príncipe del Bosque negro.- dijo mientras señalaba a un joven pelirrubio con las orejas puntiagudas, ella se asombro al verlo pero al no querer pasar vergüenza por quedarse viendo sus rasgos solo lo saludo y el correspondió.- Él es un aliado y uno de mis mejores amigos, Gimli, el señor de las cavernas.- dijo señalando a un enano que distaba mucho de Tyrion Lannister, ella lo saludo esperando que sea diferente al otro enano que conocía.

-Ella es Tyene Arena, viene como el guarda de la princesa Arianne.- dijo señalando a la pelinegra que venía con su amiga del sur.- Ella es…..Myrcella Baratheon, princesa de los siete reinos y mi invitada.- dijo señalando a la gran sorpresa, Donella como toda una lady le beso la mano a la princesa mientras distanciaba los susurros que se hallaban en su mente.- Ellas son Arwen y Luthien, mis….esposas.- ahora si estaba en problemas, Donella veía a su "hijo" con ojos acusadores, termino zarandeándolo de un lado a otro increpándole porque tenía dos esposas o porque no las presento a ellas primero.

-Ella es Arianne Martell, mi amiga y mi…amante.- nuevamente lo zarandeo pero ahora por tener una amante cuando tiene 2 esposas, los demás veían con pena a su señor que iba de un lado a otro.- Perdone por el gesto princesa, pero alguien tiene que enseñarle a este joven que no puede tener amantes si ya tiene esposa, tiene que ser alguien respetuoso con sus esposas.- dijo lamentando todo lo que vio la princesa de los 7 reinos, ella sonrió solamente excusando la culpa que tenía la dama de la casa.

Pasaron unas 3 horas y todos los rohirrim ya estaban en una casa al interior de la fortaleza, algunos estaban compartiendo la casa al ser pocas estas, los niños iban de un lado a otro esperando conocer a fondo ese lugar, Thorin los llamo a todos.- ¡Rohirrim, este lugar será nuestra casa por el tiempo que nos quedemos en estos lares, agradezcan a Lady Donella Hornwood!- proclamo delante de todos, estos le agradecieron a la dama del norte haciendo que vea a su "hijo" con otros ojos, el de una madre orgullosa por lo que su hijo puede hacer y lograr hacer en un futuro.- _Si lo vieran ahora, estarían orgullosos de él, un verdadero rey, uno que necesitamos._\- pensó mirando al horizonte imaginando el rostro de su hijo y su esposo que de estar con vida, volverían a acompañar a un Stark a la guerra solo por las palabras y los hechos de este.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que llegaron a Hornwood y Lady Donella no hacía más que sorprenderse, Thorin se conocía el nombre de cada hombre, mujer o niño de los rohirrim que habían venido con él, era insólito, ni siquiera el más noble de los reyes en Westeros conocía así a cada uno de los suyos, cuando le pregunto a Arwen acerca de eso, la sorpresa fue total.- El conoce a cada uno de los que están bajo su mando y los que no, desde los más nobles hasta los más pobres, desde los más adultos hasta los recién nacido, él ha apadrinado a cada uno de los recién nacidos en los últimos cinco años.- dijo Arwen que miraba como el pelinegro era abrazado por todos los niños al salir del palacio.

Al mediodía del veinteavo dia un cuervo vino con correspondencia, el maestre lo trajo animado ya que venía seguido de sus recientes aprendices, estos eran Eleazar y Quentin, ambos eran niños inteligentes, aprendían con una velocidad que hasta los maestres de Antigua quisieran tener, ambos destacaban en artes distintas, pero ahora ambos seguían aprendiendo del maestre.

-Miladi, un mensaje de su primo para el rey.- dijo el maestre antes de entregarle el mensaje a lady Donella que al leerlo se lo entrego a su "hijo".- Creo que te sorprenderás.- dijo ella mientras se lo entregaba, el pelinegro que ahora estaba reunido con ella y algunos nobles, junto con sus dos esposas, las dos princesas y sus amigos de Endor la miro y la leyó en voz alta a los presentes.

-"Su Majestad, mediante este escrito le hago conocimiento que Stannis Baratheon junto con sus soldados sureños han enfrentado a los Bolton, que se aliaron a las casas Karstark y Umber, siendo derrotados apenas iniciado el enfrentamiento, Davos se quedó en el Castillo Negro. Asimismo le hago saber que su hermana Sansa Stark ha huido hacia el mismo castillo donde Jon ahora es Lord Comandante, proponiéndose reunir un ejército proveído por las casas leales a la casa Stark. Cualquier otra novedad que llegue a mi persona se la hare saber. Lealmente suyo. Lord Manderly."- dijo mientras estaba sentado, al finalizar de leerla se paró de su asiento y comenzó a caminar.

-Le advertí que no lo intentara solo, entre los dos lo hubiéramos cercado.- dijo el mientras caminaba.- Maestre, escriba una….- estaba diciendo Lady Donella a su maestre cuando la interrumpió Gandalf.- Miladi, es mejor no hacerlo, no sabemos que otras casa se aliaron a la casa Bolton, podríamos estar cayendo en una trampa apenas cabalguemos a Invernalia.- dijo el mago blanco que al ver como ella solo despedía a su maestre para que siguiera con sus labores con sus nuevos aprendices, antes de que saliera fue interrumpido por el rey.

-Maestre, escriba una carta a Ondrew Locke, Howland Reed, Thorgen Flinnt, Barbrey Dustin y Wyman Manderly; escribe: "Estimados Lores, los espero en Nueva Fortaleza."- los niños anotaron todo lo que dijo su rey y con el maestre corrieron presurosos a mandar el mensaje a los lores.- ¿Qué estas planeando, Thorin?- pregunto Donella viendo al pelinegro.

-Los soldados de dichas casas rehusaran apoyar al pedido de mi hermana.- dijo el mientras ella se levantaba lista para increparle.- ¡¿Cómo dices, "rehusar a su llamado"?!- exclamo ella al pararse abruptamente de su silla.- Los soldados se negaran ya que pienso mandarlos al límite con Los Gemelos.- dijo el pelinegro calmadamente mientras Lady Donella seguía mirándolo seriamente esperando una explicación más sólida.- Harald Karstark es un hombre calculador, debió de persuadir a Ramsay Bolton de solicitar refuerzos a la corona y a la casa Frey.- dijo mientras Donella lo miraba ahora calmadamente pensando en lo que decía.

-Los soldados de esas casas estarán apostados en el Cuello, esperando a los refuerzos del Valle de Arryn, cuando estos lleguen o si ya están en el Foso Cailin, los dejaran pasar y cerraran esa frontera reteniendo a los refuerzos de los Bolton.- dijo haciendo que Lady Donella entendiera por la negativa.- ¿Entonces iras con tus hermanos a apoyarlos?- dijo ella esperando la respuesta, el silencio del pelinegro la puso nerviosa.- Gram, envía a tus mejores espías, si se mueven los Bolton, avísame.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a Myrcella Baratheon.- Princesa Myrcella después de ganar Invernalia, iremos a Desembarco del Rey.- dijo haciendo que ella sonriera, necesitaba ver a su hermano y a su madre.

Todos salieron del salón donde estaban reunidos y solo quedaron Lady Donella y Thorin que miraba el mapa de Westeros que la casa poseía.- ¿Iras a ayudar a tu hermana?- pregunto nuevamente, él la miro seriamente.- Por supuesto, después de asegurar Invernalia, llevare a la princesa Myrcella.- dijo el mientras ella lo miraba cariosamente.- Veo que eres igual a tu padre, siempre cumpliendo su palabra, pero no confíes en los Lannister.- dijo ella mientras miraba como su "hijo" se paraba y se dirigía al ventanal que tenía la casa.- No me fio de ninguno, mi padre decía que solo conoces a tus verdaderos amigos en el campo de batalla.- dijo el mientras miraba al horizonte.- Si quieren tener una guerra contra el Norte, aun enfrentándome a la corona y a la princesa Daenerys Targaryen, no pisaran ningún palmo de esta tierra.- se volteo a ver a lady Donella.- Tengo un ejército que superaría por mucho a los dos juntos, mis aliados me prestaran su fuerza; ya tengo a los Dornienses y espero contar con los del Dominio, Gimli y Legolas me prestaran sus fuerzas y tengo más aliados que podrían derrotar a un dragón por si solos.- dijo seriamente, ella lo miraba recordando al abuelo del joven Lord Rickard Stark.

Al amanecer y todos estando en el comedor desayunando reciben las respuestas de los lores, el maestre se la entrega personalmente.- "Estimada Miladi, acudiremos a su llamado."- cada una de las cuatro cartas respondía eso mientras que la carta de Wyman Manderly era distinta y ponía que ya estaban listos para recibirlo.- Eleazar, que alisten mi caballo y comunícale a Erkenbrand que llame a sus 15 mejores hombres, iremos a Nueva Fortaleza.- dijo el mientras terminaba de desayunar con sus esposas y sus compañeros.- Amor, ¿te acompañaremos?- pregunto Luthien mientras lo miraba cariñosamente, él le devolvió la mirada.- No, amada mía, por el camino pueden haber soldados Bolton así que no me arriesgare a perderlas.- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y ellas también lo hacían.- Querido, cuídate por favor.- dijo Arwen mientras le daba un beso en los labios y este le correspondía, después de ella siguió Luthien y por ultimo Arianne.

-Eomer cuida a mis esposas y a las princesas, triplica la vigilancia y refuerza las defensas, estamos próximos a una batalla y pueden tomar por sorpresa a todo el mundo.- dijo mientras era abrazado por las tres damas mirando a su senescal que asentía a sus palabras.- Saldré inmediatamente.- dijo mientras caminaba a su habitación temporal para vestirse con su armadura aunque decidió vestirse solo con la cota de malla por debajo de su ropa, un abrigo verde oliva, un chaleco negro de cuero cerrado, una camisa pegada al cuerpo del mismo color que el abrigo y unas botas y pantalón que iban a juego con el cinturón de color negro.

Completando su vestimenta estaba por un lado su espada de acero valyrio, una daga elfico, regalo de su amigo Legolas, al lado contrario donde estaba la espada, cruzando su espalda estaba su arco junto con un carcaj de flechas, al extremo cerrado del carcaj estaba una daga oculta en caso de emergencia; con toda esa indumentaria salió de su habitación cruzando el comedor siendo visto por los presentes; al verlo sus esposas así como la princesa Arianne fueron a despedirlo nuevamente y acompañarlo hasta que saliera de la fortaleza. Afuera del hogar del Lord estaban montados en sus mearas los 14 guardias reales, esperándolo de pie junto a su caballo estaba Eleazar, el niño vio cómo su rey estaba siendo despedido por sus esposas y la princesa del sur.

-Majestad, tenga un viaje seguro.- deseo el niño mirando a su rey y figura a seguir antes de subir a su meara, el pelinegro poso su mano sobre la cabeza del niño mientras lo miraba.- Tu cuídate y estudia, quiero que seas muy inteligente y en el futuro Cregan los tenga como maestres.- dijo mientras miraba al otro pequeño que se acercaba a despedirlo, animando a los dos niños a seguir con sus estudios.-Bien, Erkenbrand, en marcha.- dijo el pelinegro mientras montaba a Claegel y se ponía a la cabeza del grupo que volvería a Puerto Blanco, como lo había prometido su compañero, Morghul, estaba a su lado.

Los amigos del pelinegro junto sus esposas, su "amante", sus invitadas y Lady Donella miraban como el grupo se alejaba lentamente, Donella se llevó las manos a su pecho mandando una plegaria a los 7 dioses y a los dioses antiguos para que cuidaran al niño que había vuelto a casa convertido en un hombre; siendo imitada por las esposas del pelinegro y su "amante".

El viaje de vuelta, al contrario del que habían realizado tiempo atrás fue a paso lento ya que podrían ser sorprendidos por algunos norteños leales a Ramsay, cosa que no sucedió durante todo el trayecto; demoraron unas 6 horas, sumando el tiempo que montaron un campamento improvisado para almorzar y que sus caballos descansaran, aunque no fue necesario ya que no se cansaron pero lo hicieron de todos modos; llegaron cuando el sol estaba poniéndose en el este.

Cuando los Manderly que custodiaban las puertas los vieron, mandaron a uno de los suyos para que le comunicara a su señor que se encontraba reunido con los otros lores, Wyman al ver como uno de sus soldados se acerca a él para hablarle a su oído este le presta su suma atención, los lores al ver como Wyman Manderly le habla a su soldado en el oído y este sale corriendo sospechan de algo.- ¿Lord Manderly, que es lo que está sucediendo?- pregunto Howland al mirar como el anfitrión y el dueño de la fortaleza que los acogía le daba sus últimas indicaciones al soldado antes de que saliera.

-Ya está en las puertas.- dijo haciendo que todos prestaran atención a la puerta principal del salón, a los pocos minutos las puertas dobles se abrieron y miraron a un varón que venía con 2 acompañantes del mismo género, el que iba en medio estaba armado completamente para un trifulca mientras uno de sus acompañantes estaba con una lanza y un escudo y el otro portaba un estandarte desconocido para todos los lores salvo para Wyman que ya lo había visto.

-¡¿Esto es una broma?!- dijo una señora de la misma edad que Lady Donella, esta era Barbrey Ryswell, viuda de William Dustin, señora de la casa Dustin; los demás lores estaban mirando al varón mientras la dama estaba mirando de Wyman al varón que venía cubierto.- Milores, miladi, ¿podrán acompañarme a mi salón personal?- ofreció Wyman Manderly a los presentes mientras todos miraban con desconfianza al que se presentó al último.- No, hasta que se presente el extraño.- dijo Howland mientras miraba con desconfianza al varón.

-¡¿Cómo puede desconfiar de….- estaba gritando Wyman pero se detiene cuando ve al invitado de honor interrumpiéndolo educadamente.- Ustedes ya me conocen, Milords y miladi, no desconfíen de mi.- dijo el desconocido mientras ellos lo miraban aun con esa desconfianza.- Muéstrenos su rostro y confiaremos.- ordeno Thorgen Flint mientras miraba al extraño, el solo suspiro debajo de su capa y comenzó a retirar la capucha que cubría su rostro, al descubrirse los señores así como la única fémina en el salón lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Tho…..Thorin, eres Tho…Thorin.- dijo Howland al verlo, todos, salvo sus guardias, se arrodillaron y le dieron una venia al pelinegro mientras este los veía.- Por favor, levántense.- dijo el pelinegro mientras ayudaba a la dama a pararse, todos los presentes procedieron a darle un abrazo al joven que regreso a sus tierras.- Milord, es un gusto tenerlo aquí, pero…..- estaba hablando Barbrey Ryswell pero el pelinegro la detiene.- No tiene que ofrecerme disculpas, ninguno lo tiene que hacer, ustedes no los abandonaron en ningún momento.- dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba a Wyman.- Entonces, procedemos o nos quedaremos aquí.- pregunto el pelinegro mirando al dueño de la fortaleza.

-Síganme, por favor.- dijo Wyman llamando la atención del grupo, el los guio a una habitación contigua en la cual estaba detallado el mapa del Norte sobre una de las paredes de la habitación.- ¿Qué es lo que propone, milord?- dijo Wyman mientras los demás lores junto con la única fémina que fue invitada a la reunión.- Lord Howland, ¿Alguna novedad?- dijo mirando al señor de Atalaya de Aguasgrises, que este camino al mapa mientras señalaba un punto en específico.- Según algunos lacustres, un campamento de algunos 400 caballeros del valle, este campamento esta apostado en el Foso Cailin.- dijo mientras Wyman con un punzón señalaba el lugar.

-Lord Howland, que algunos lacustres vigilen el cuello, preferiblemente los mas rápidos; si ven algún soldado de los Lannister o de la casa Frey. Apenas los vean que se reúnan con el campamento principal.- dijo haciendo que Howland asintiera mientras los demás prestaban atención.- Miladi, ¿contamos con la casa Ryswell?- pregunto el pelinegro mirando a la única fémina de la habitación.- Por supuesto, milord, cuenta con el apoyo de las casas Dustin y Ryswell.- dijo ella mientras asentía el pelinegro.

-Que los soldados de la casa Ryswell vigilen Lanza de Sal, si ven un barco, que bloqueen el paso del barco hasta que tomemos Invernalia.- dijo haciendo que ella asintiera.- La casa Manderly enviara la totalidad de sus hombres al Norte del cuello, mientras que la casa Locke vigila por si algún barco de ambas casas, los hunden o los retienen, no importa el medio, acábenlos.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que Ondrew Locke lo mirara.- Pero no cuento con los barcos suficientes.- dijo el lord, antes de que Wyman hablara para ofrecer sus naves, el pelinegro hablo.- En el Puerto Blanco están estacionados mis barcos, altamente armados, le diré al almirante de mi flota que se reúna con usted a la brevedad posible.- dijo haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran.

-También contara con los barcos de la casa Manderly.- dijo Wyman apoyando a su amigo.- El clan Flint y la mitad de los lacustres y los soldados de la casa Dustin se reunirán con las tropas de los Manderly, serán unos….500 o 600.- dijo mirando a cada uno de los lores y a Lady Dustin, ellos afirmaron que serían esa cantidad.- Bien.- dijo mientras miraba a uno de los que lo acompañaba y el miraba el mapa, especialmente donde estaría el campamento.- ¿Qué opinas, Gram?- pregunto el pelinegro mirando al acompañante.- Nos uniremos al acampamento apenas este montado, si envían pocos hombres por tierra y el resto por mar, los avasallaremos.- dijo el pelirrubio mientras los demás lores miraban al par.

-¿Y mandara hombres a apoyar a su hermana?- pregunto Howland al saber que la hermana del pelinegro iba a ir contra la casa Bolton.- La voy a apoyar, la mitad de los hombres de la casa Dustin irán con ella mientras las demás casas tendrán en su decisión si la apoyan o no.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que Lady Barbrey asintiera a la palabra de los suyos hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo.- ¿Pero si atacan nuestras casas?- pregunto Ondrew, los demás lores junto con Lady Barbrey miraban al pelinegro.- Los invitare a que cada niño, anciano o mujer de dichas casas viajen a Hornwood, apenas los caballeros salgan ustedes bajaran a ese lugar.- dijo mirando al varón que le pregunto.- Los soldados de la casa Hornwood cuidaran la fortaleza mientras nosotros vamos a la batalla con los Bolton.- dijo haciendo que todos asintieran aliviados por las palabras del heredero Stark.

-Si no se presentan los refuerzos de los Frey o de la corona, todo el campamento partirá a Aguadulces para ayudar a mi tío Brynden Tully, ¿alguna pregunta?- finalizo el pelinegro esperando a que los demás lores y Lady Barbrey asintieran, ellos se miraron entre sí para después asentir a las órdenes del que alguna vez fue un niño pero ahora volvía siendo todo un hombre forjado al temple de las batallas.- Es hora de que retomemos el Norte.- dijo el pelinegro mientras salía del salón siendo seguido por los demás, la casa Stark había vuelto y más fuerte que nunca.


	9. El Despertar de un Lobo

_**El Despertar de un Lobo y Declaración de Guerra**_

Habían pasado exactamente 8 días desde la reunión con los Lores del Norte que estaban más cercanos al cuello, si lo que había planeado estaba bien o no, era una incógnita, no sabía si las fuerzas que enviaran la corona y la casa Frey podrían ser contenidas por sus aliados y los suyos propios, dos eored, 7000 hombres irían a defender la frontera con la Tierra de los Ríos, si eran demasiados o pocos para defender tenía que esperar a que los lacustres avisaran cuantos eran, eso era por tierra, por el mar estaban más que seguros, los navíos que trajo estaban totalmente equipado para una guerra, sumando los barcos de la casa Manderly tenían fuerzas de sobra por esa parte.

-Estoy haciendo lo correcto, Eomer.- le consulto a su senescal que por el tiempo que estarían en Poniente, es uno de sus capitanes más formidables.- ¿Haber venido por su familia o el plan de batalla todavía lo llena de dudas?- pregunto Eomer acercándose a su rey que miraba por el ventanal a sus súbditos, aunque él los consideraba una familia.- El plan de batalla, nunca dejaría a mi familia, después de todo, ellos son los que me acogieron y me dieron su cariño.- dijo el pelinegro, el rubio miro a su rey que seguía su vía fija en los niños que habían venido con sus familias.

-Confié en su decisión, después de todo usted lo planeo.- dijo el rubio mirando el mapa que había mandado a hacer, un mapa labrado en madera, donde cada montaña, cerro o valle que había en los siete reinos estaba detallado, desde el más pequeño cerro al más imponente castillo.- Mi señor, una carta de su hermana.- dijo el maestre entrando a la habitación, el pelinegro tomo la carta mirando lo que decía.- "Lady Hornwood; usted como una de las más íntimas amigas de mi madre, ayúdenos a enfrentar al bastardo que ocupa ilegítimamente el asiento del Norte, nombrándose Rey del Norte. Dennos sus tropas para recuperar lo que legítimamente es de la casa Stark. Sansa Stark."- leyó en voz alta delante de Donella que escuchaba atentamente lo que la actual señora Bolton escribió.

-Maestre, envié una respuesta negando los refuerzos y escríbale a Lord Howland Reed, quiero saber si los refuerzos de la casa Frey o de la corona están cerca o no.- dijo el soberano de Rohan mirando al maestre, este salió apresuradamente, Donella que estaba sentada en el asiento de la casa Hornwood lo miro seriamente.- Los soldados de la casa Hornwood irán a apoyar a tu hermana, quieras o no.- ella lo miro seriamente mientras este solo se sentó y mirando a la que él consideraba su segunda madre contesto.- Necesito que ellos resguarden estos muros, las familias de mis hombres junto con las familias de las casas Flint, Dustin, Locke y Manderly.- dijo sin poder convencer a Donella que todavía lo miraba seriamente.- Esta bien, los soldados de la casa Hornwood apoyaran a mi hermana pero que ella junto con Jon vengan personalmente.- dijo el pelinegro mirando como la señora de la casa asentía complacidamente a su idea.

-Bien, Eomer dile Gram que esté preparado para partir.- dijo el pelinegro sabiendo que el campamento ya estaba montado, los Manderly apenas lo armaron el dia anterior siendo comunicado por Wyman, solo estaba esperando los mensajes de Howland, si no había ningún refuerzo, todo el campamento se retiraría a apoyar a su tío Brynden para que este recuperara Rivendale, así tendrían un campamento listo para entrar a la batalla con la casa Frey. Al cabo de unas horas el maestre recibió la confirmación de Sansa que se presentaría en 3 días en Hornwood.

-Esto va para todos.- dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba a todos los presentes.- No quiero que se dé a conocer que estoy en casa, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes salvo Lady Donella Hornwood este en la reunión, salvo Gandalf o el maestre que actuaran como sus consejeros.- dijo mirando a los dos mencionados mientras los demás estaban curiosos por la decisión de su rey.- La razón de esto es porque quiero ver hasta qué punto pueden llegar por reunir al Norte en una sola causa, quiero ver si Jon es capaz de reunir tanto a los norteños con los salvajes.- dijo mientras miraba a los presentes, ellos entendieron pero Donella tenía una pequeña pero concisa cuestión que tenía que absolverla.- ¿Por qué?¿Porque no deberían de saber que estas aquí?- dijo ella mientras el pelinegro suspiraba mientras recargaba sus codos en la mesa entrelazo sus dedos y apoyo su quijada sobre estos.

-La razón de esto es que quiero ver hasta qué punto pueden llegar por si solos, sé que estos 8 años ellos la han pasado terriblemente mal, pero se han sabido recuperar, esta es su prueba de fuego, ellos están luchando por algo que es suyo por derecho así que tienen que enfrentar sus miedos y vencerlos.- dijo el pelinegro mirando a Donella que guardo silencio digiriendo las palabras del chico.- ¿Solo los medirás en nuestra conversación o en la batalla?- pregunto queriendo estar segura de lo que el pelinegro diría.

-Solo durante la conversación, si ellos quieren que la casa Hornwood se una deben de convencerme, solo ellos hablaran, sus acompañantes no.- dijo el haciendo que ella solo pudiera suspirar.- Estarás oculto detrás de mi asiento y si ellos te convencen sumare a mis hombres aunque de todos modos lo hare.- dijo ella retirándose del salón en el cual estaban reunidos.- Arianne, debes de permanecer oculta al igual que usted, princesa, si lo que me dijo Wyman es cierto, si la ven podrían llegar a amenazar su vida y no quisiera estar entre ellos y usted.- dijo el pelinegro mirando a las dos princesas que asintieron a lo que el pelinegro quería hacer.

-Gandalf, solo quiero que seas tú mismo, si no te convencen, no lo harán, no fuerces el destino.- dijo el pelinegro mirando a su viejo amigo.- ¿Si entramos en guerra con la corona y con esa Targaryen, que hacemos, amor?- pregunto Arwen mirando al pelinegro que volvió a su posición inicial, mirando al cielo raso del salón.- Ustedes junto a los demás partirán, yo debo de qued…- estaba diciendo el pelinegro pero fue interrumpido por su amigo y ahora senescal.- No lo dejaremos solo, majestad, usted peleo con nosotros, sangro con nosotros, usted resguardo nuestras espaldas como nosotros lo hacemos ahora. ¡Pelearemos junto a usted, marcharemos a la guerra junto a usted e incluso moriremos por usted!- dijo el rubio que estaba con su espada en alto mirando a su rey mientras que este también lo mirara.- Somos tus esposas y estaremos junto a ti en esta vida como en la otra.- dijo seriamente Luthien mientras todos los presentes miraban como ninguno de sus súbditos o sus esposas iban a abandonar al pelinegro.

-Tú nos llamaste y nosotros respondimos el llamado, amigo mío.- dijo Gandalf mientras se levantaba de su asiento junto con Legolas y Gimli.- Sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo, amigo mío. Tuyo será mi ejercito.- dijo el enano para que Legolas también asintiera a las palabras del enano sumando sus tropas a un enorme ejército que, si la corona y la princesa al otro lado del mar decidían ir por el Norte, seria avasallador y saldría triunfante de una corta pero importante guerra. El pelinegro los miro sabiendo que ellos estarían acompañándolo hasta lo último.- No saben cuánto les debo y les deberé, estaré sumamente agradecido con ustedes por todo lo que hacen por mí y por mi familia.- dijo el pelinegro parándose para después abrazar a cada uno de sus amigos, especialmente a sus dos esposas y a su amante que también le prometió que todos los Dornienses acudirían a su llamado.

Sin que nadie lo notara, Donella Hornwood también escucho las palabras de su "hijo", ella ya sabía de la lealtad que tenía Eomer y cada uno de los rohirrim para con Thorin, pero al escuchar como él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar hasta su propia vida, e incluso asegurar que cada rohirrim lo haría, la sorprendió e incluso la asombro por como cada uno de los presentes le daba su total apoyo.- Yo también te acompañare hasta que pierda el último aliento, querido Thorin, mi niño ya es todo un hombre y un buen rey.- dijo ella imaginando como serían los Siete reinos si Thorin los gobernara tal y como lo hacía en Rohan.

Los días pasaron con naturalidad, después de esa reunión, exactamente, pasaron 2 días, dos días que sin querer queriendo pasaron rápido, sin ninguna novedad acerca de los avances del ejercito de Ramsay o el avance de sus aliados que por el momento estaban al sur del cuello; en cambio sus espías le comunicaron el movimiento de sus hermanos y la información que recabaron de la menor Arya Stark, sus dos hermanos, Sansa y Jon estaban tratando de sumar a las demás casas, algunas se sumaron, no fueron muchas, las casas Stout, Marsh, Wells y Moss. La más destacada era la casa Mormont, juntando las tropas de cada casa y los salvajes que venían con el sumaban ni la mitad de las tropas de Ramsay, eso sin sumar a sus aliados que todavía no llegaban, así que repartió el eored de Heodred en cada camino que iba hacia Hornwood, si veían un estandarte de las casa aliadas a Ramsay, véase los estandartes de la casa Bolton, Karstark, Umber, Condon y Burley, los interceptaran y si se resistían, matarlos.

Estaba viendo cómo se desarrollaban las cosas hasta que un mensajero entro al salón de guerra, una habitación que estaba apegada al salón principal, un salón improvisado donde estaba un mapa del Norte, este estaba asentado en la mesa y tenía los diferentes estandartes en miniatura de cada casa en el Norte, algunas agrupadas en el norte del cuello y otras en Invernalia.- Joven Thorin, se aproximan 3 personas, Jon Snow, Sansa Stark y Davos Seaworth, están a pocos minutos de aquí.- comunico el mensajero, antes de que este saliera de la habitación, Thorin le dijo que mandara a llamar a Eomer y Erkenbrand, a los pocos segundos ya estaban en el salón.

-Eomer, mi hermana se acerca, que no vea ninguno de nuestros estandartes.- dijo el antes de que Eomer partiera a cumplir la tarea.- Erkenbrand, apenas se vayan, avisa a Gram para que parta al campamento al norte del cuello; comunica a Heodred que todos sus hombres se reúnan a las afueras de Hornwood, después les comunicare lo que tengan que hacer.- dijo para que Erkenbrand vaya a cumplir lo que su rey le dijo, Thorin salió del salón mirando como Donella ya había sido informada por el mensajero, el camino hacia ella y le dio un abrazo.- Por favor, no cedas tan rápido, se que será imposible pero hazlo por mi.- dijo el antes de que ella le diera un abrazo y asintiera, trataría de resistir todo lo que pudiera pero no sabía si podría resistir.

Los minutos se hicieron largos, la espera era infructuosa, era desesperante, una estaba sentada en el asiento de su hogar mientras que el otro estaba oculto detrás de unos largos estandartes, los dos estaban esperando la llegada de los tres visitantes, las puertas de madera se abrieron y vieron como 3 personas entraron al salón, los tres miraban al frente, mirando como la señora de la casa Hornwood estaba sentada en su asiento, Donella miraba como los dos hijos de su amiga Catelyn, junto a un hombre menudo, de pelo blanco y ojos azules, una barba corta salpicada de hebras grises.-Lady Hornwood, caballeros.- saludo Jon a la dama que era la cabeza de la casa Hornwood.

-Bienvenidos a Hornwood.- saludo Donella esperando a que alguno de ellos hablara, el silencio fue algo incómodo para los 7 reunidos ya que a los lados de la señora de Hornwood estaban el maestre de la casa y Gandalf que iba con su clásico manto gris sobre su túnica blanca como la nieve, los dos varones miraron a Sansa que dio un paso al frente.- Usted así como varias amigas suyas estuvieron a lado de mi madre cuando yo y mis hermanos nacieron, usted nos dio su cariño como lo hizo nuestra madre.- termino de decir Sansa poniendo en un aprieto a Donella que solo aguantaba como podía para pararse y abrazar a la que consideraba su hija favorita.- Así es, lady Sansa, a veces la extraño así como a su hermano Thorin.- dijo ella haciendo que Sansa bajara la cabeza y soltara algunas lágrimas por su madre y por su hermano, su querido hermano.

-Lady Hornwood, conocí a su esposo y a su hijo antes de que mi padre así como mis hermanas salieran rumbo a Desembarco del Rey, ellos eran unos….- estaba hablando Jon antes de que Donella lo interrumpiera.- Basta de charlas, ¿A que habéis venido?- pregunto queriendo tragar un trago amargo, no soportaba ver a la hija de su mejor amiga mirando al suelo, quería levantarse de su asiento y abrazarla, reconfortarla como lo hacía cuando estaba triste.-Estuve con Stannis Baratheon cuando el recibió su respuesta al solicitar hombres para su causa…- decía mientras Donella recordaba exactamente lo que decía la carta.- "Solo reconozco a un Stark como rey del Norte. La casa Hornwood no conoce más rey en el Norte de apellido Stark".- cito sus propias palabras, ella no le prestaría ninguna ayuda a un hombre que no luchara por el Norte sin ser un norteño como lo eran los dos que estaban al frente suyo.

-Robb ha muerto, pero la casa Stark no, vengo con mi hermana para pedir la lealtad de la casa Hornwood una vez más.- dijo Jon creyendo en sus propias palabras esperando a que Donella aceptara, ella miraba al "bastardo" de Eddard pero ella no lo consideraba así, él era tanto hijo de Catelyn como de Eddard, ella lo crio y le dio cobijo a un niño totalmente ajeno a su concepción así como también lo hizo con Thorin, ella converso con su maestre y con Gandalf, luego de unos momentos volvió a mirarlos.- Por lo que tengo entendido, estoy al frente de un Nieve y al frente de una Bolton, ¿o una Lannister?.- dijo Donella aunque sabía que agrandaría las heridas que ambos tenían al ser considerados así por ella, ambos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de la señora Hornwood, ella nunca fue así con ellos.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer por sobrevivir….pero siempre seré una Stark.- dijo claramente y sin dejar escapar ninguna lagrima Sansa, Donella quería acabar con esto y darle un abrazo pidiendo disculpas por referirse a ellos de esa forma pero no podía ya que todavía Thorin estaba detrás de ella esperando a que lo convencieran, a que demostraran cuanto habían cambiado. Thorin estaba escuchando como Donella conversaba con ellos, su hermana, su querida hermana estaba a su alcance por primera vez, escuchar como ella gimoteaba cuando mencionaron a su madre y su nombre lo hizo apretar fuertemente sus puños, él había hecho llorar a su hermana durante mucho tiempo hizo que cambiara, un cambio que él estaba odiando, donde estaba su hermana.

Joffrey Baratheon y Ramsay Bolton, esos dos hicieron cambiar a su hermana, esos dos la cambiaron, la chica soñadora y que siempre le daba una sonrisa a todos había desaparecido gracias a esos dos; Thorin apretó fuertemente sus puños consiguiendo que estos sangraran, iba a hacer pagar a Ramsay por lo que le hizo a su hermana, por él, mandar todo al tacho y marchar con todo su ejército a Invernalia, masacrara todo el que se cruzara en su camino, matar a casa uno de los Bolton y sus aliados, cazar al maldito que oso llevar a su hermana con tremendo monstruo, mataría a Petyr Baelish apenas lo tuviera frente suyo, mataría cruelmente a Ramsay por haberse dado la gran vida a cambio de su familia, un sentimiento que enterró hace mucho tiempo estaba surgiendo, un sentimiento que hizo que el solo cabalgara a Rivendel, que el solo cabalgara contra una centena de orcos, era una furia guardada que estaba hirviendo en su corazón, estaba hirviendo en su ser.

Gandalf desvió la mirada al espaldar de Donella, lo que vio le hizo recordar el tiempo de guerra en Endor; Donella estaba sintiendo como un enorme lobo huargo se levantaba detrás suyo, un monstruo que solo protegía a los suyos; aunque ninguna de las tres estaban presentes en el salón sintieron ese escalofrío que solo sintieron dos de las tres féminas que estaban en la habitación de Arianne, ella vio como ambas se miraban entre si, ella no sabía que estaba pasando.

Ella miraba como las dos estaban algo intranquilas, a cada rato miraban hacia la puerta y se movían como si quisieran salir de la habitación, se miraban a cada rato.- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto ella esperando la respuesta de las dos, ellas solo suspiraron y la miraron sin dar dudas a sus palabras.- Thorin...Thorin siempre fue alguien tranquilo cuando llego a nuestras tierras, siempre lo encontrabas mirando al firmamento o entrenando hasta el cansancio, algunas veces pasaba toda la tarde hablando con nuestro padre o con Gandalf cuando este venia, a los pocos meses se podría decir que era un maestro con la espada y poco le faltaba para ser alguien talentoso con el arco, siempre compitiendo o entrenando con nuestro padre. Pero cuando mi padre reunió a todos los que se oponían a Sauron por un objeto que podría ser la salvación o caída de nuestro…continente, Thorin partió sin que nadie lo viera con rumbo desconocido, solo para que a los pocos meses se apareciera en Rivendale cubierto de sangre.- dijo Luthien mientras Arwen miraba a la puerta esperando que su esposo estuviera bien.

Arianne al escuchar como su amado pelinegro estaba cubierto de sangre se paró y se dirigió a la puerta pero Arwen la detuvo.- No puedes bajar ahora y sobre todo no le puedes decir lo que hemos dicho ahora, por favor. Luthien, continua por favor.- dijo ella mirando a su hermana que apretaba sus manos contra su vestido, el sentir como su esposo despertaba a esa bestia la llenaba de un sentimiento que solo sentía cuando miraba las puertas de Rivendale esperando la llegada del pelinegro, miedo, era un miedo terrible, se calaba en los huesos como si este fuera un frio de muerte.

-Mi padre junto a algunos de sus guardias salieron a explorar los alrededores, a unos dos kilómetros vieron a un orco corriendo hacia ellos como si estuviera huyendo de algo, una espada salió volando de la espesura del bosque trazando círculos en el aire, alcanzo al orco decapitándolo en el acto, se clavó en el suelo a unos 2 metros del cadáver, la reconocieron de inmediato, era una espada elfico, una espada que mi padre le regalo a Thorin, el junto con 5 guardias partieron a la espesura mientras que los demás volvieron al castillo, los 5 volvieron a cabo de unos pocos minutos, mi padre estaba cargando al pelinegro de regreso, cuando le preguntamos evito el tema, pero estaba blanco al volver, nunca lo hemos visto de esa manera.- dijo Luthien mientras bajaba la vista y miraba como sus manos se volvieron blancas.- Salimos a escondidas antes de que mi padre mandara a hacer algo, lo que encontramos…era…era.- no podía seguir hablando, estaba temblando al volver a recordar esa imagen.- Digamos que si alguien se mete con un lobo…le tocan los colmillos.- dijo Arwen mientras Arianne imaginaba esa imagen dando a entender como Luthien estaba temblando.

Entre las dos lograron calmar a la reina pero en su interior, así como todos los presentes salvo los 3 que desconocían la presencia del pelinegro tenían el mismo pensamiento.- "Despertaron a un lobo dormido, que los dioses tengan misericordia de ellos porque el no la tendrá".- Donella así como su maestre estaban algo libidos al sentir este frio de muerte, un frio que calaba los huesos, pero tenía que seguir con esto.- Si vos lo dices, pero no solo quieres mi lealtad, también quieres mis hombres, mis soldados.- dijo ella esperando su respuesta.- Ramsay no puede conservar Invernalia, nuestro deber es detenerlo y sabiendo que tiene a nuestro hermano Rickon Stark.- dijo Jon mientras los 4 que los escuchaban se sorprendían ya que Rickon estaba con ellos junto a su lobo huargo, Peludo; los 4 pensaron que Ramsay estaba ganando tiempo con esa tetra esperando encontrar al verdadero Stark para así tener una baza contra Jon.

-Entonces, quieren rescatar a Rickon de las manos de Ramsay, pero díganme ¿Por qué debería de sacrificar a más Hornwood por una guerra ajena a mi casa? Ya sacrifique a mi esposo y a mi hijo, porque debería de hacerlo.- pregunto ella recordando como su amado esposo junto a su querido hijo acompañaron a Robb Stark al sur para ya no volver; los dos hermanos se vieron sabiendo que no podían justificar nada pero Davos al ver como los dos estaban dudando y a la amistad que trabo con Jon lo hicieron adelantar unos pasos ganando la mirada de los presentes.

-Disculpad, mi señora, entiendo lo que sentís.- dijo Davos ganándose la atención de Donella, que no había visto nunca a ese señor.- No os conozco, Ser…- ella no sabía quién era así que era razonable que preguntara por el.- Davos, de la casa Seaworth.- se dio a conocer a la señora de la casa que le iba a preguntar a su maestre por dicha casa.- No es necesario que le pregunte a su maestre, mi casa es…bastante nueva.- le dijo el sabiendo que los norteños no sabían de que su casa se fundó o se estableció hace 4 años.- Entonces, Ser Davos Seaworth, ¿Cómo es eso de que entiendes lo que siento?- pregunto ella queriendo saber porque había elegido esas palabras.

-Nunca pensasteis encontraros en esta posición, no conocí a su esposo o a su hijo, pero debieron ser grandes personas, así como también lo era mi hijo, lo perdí en la batalla de Aguas Negras, creía fervientemente que Stannis era el elegido, creía fervientemente en las palabras de una bruja. Su esposo formo a su hijo para que este liderara la casa, no digo que usted no sea capaz de hacerlo pero las penas pueden pesar.- decía el hombre del sur mientras miraba como la señora de la casa solo lo miraba comprendiendo su pena.- Siento lo de su familia así como siento la perdida de mi hijo, pero es una cosa.- dijo haciendo una pausa solo para que con un gesto Donella le permitiera continuar.

-Jeor Mormont eligió a Jon Snow como su mayordomo porque él sabía que tenía el valor para obrar correctamente aun dando su vida, porque ambos comprendían que la auténtica guerra no era entre casas rivales, es entre lo vivos y los muertos.- dijo mientras Gandalf no comprendía la situación en la que se encontraban.- ¿Cómo es eso de "entre los vivos y los muertos"?- pregunto el mago mientras miraba como Donella estaba algo dubitativa y el maestre estaba mirando a los dos tratando de encontrar la mentira en sus palabras.

-Mi consejero, hay una historia tan antigua como el muro que separa el Norte en dos, en el otro lado hay….criaturas que por alguna razón los primeros hombres decidieron alejarlas. Los otros, así se les llamaba en las antiguas canciones, se dice que el Rey de la Noche fue el esposo de una dama de ellos y solo aparecen cuando se acerca la Larga Noche.- le contaba ella al mago que estaba pensando en lo que le decía.- Estos eran blancos como la nieve y piel fría como el hielo mismo, la última vez que aparecieron fue hace mucho tiempo, en otra era.- termino de decir Donella mirando como Jon se acercaba.- Nosotros los combatimos en el Puño de los Primeros Hombres y en Casa Austera y ambos perdimos; mientras los Bolton tengan Invernalia, el Norte estará dividido y divididos no podremos resistir al Rey de la Noche.- dijo Jon mientras Gandalf seguía pensando en las palabras de Davos, algo no encajaba según él.

-Señora, comprendo que quiera proteger a su gente pero no se puede inhibir, no puede acuartelarse en estas murallas, debemos luchar y debemos de hacerlo juntos.- dijo el sureño mientras que Gandalf volvía y revolvía los conocimientos que tenía desde que existió, varios podrían ser los que estuvieran detrás de todo esto pero no podía llegar a la identidad de ese titiritero.

El maestre quiso hablarle a Donella acerca de que esto podría ser una treta pero ella lo detuvo.- Estoy segura de algo, Jon Snow, si lo que dices es verídico, la casa Hornwood apoyara a la casa Stark como lo ha hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.- dijo sabiendo que el "bastardo" no mentiría acerca de algo que podría ser verdad.- Maestre, dígale a todos los soldados de la casa Hornwood que se preparen para partir a la batalla.- le comunico a su maestre que partió de inmediato a cumplir las órdenes de su señora.- Tengo la confianza en que ustedes ganaran, buena suerte.- dijo ella despidiéndolos, los tres salieron del salón tranquilos al sumar unos soldados mas a sus filas.

Cuando los tres ya estaban fuera de Hornwood, en el "salón de guerra" los 4 capitanes de los 4 eored junto a su señor ya estaban reunidos junto a sus aliados y a la señora de la casa.- Gandalf, se que estas pensando en algo, dime que es.- dijo Thorin sabiendo que su viejo amigo estaba meditando lo que se dijo en la reunión con los Stark.-Puede ser uno de nosotros, ya sabes, Saruman, Radagast.- dijo haciendo que tanto Thorin como Legolas y Gimli se vieran entre si.- Un maiar, podría ser Pallando o Alatar pero hasta que no podamos verlo no sabemos quién o qué es esa cosa.- dijo haciendo que los 3 se pusieran nerviosos.

-Esperemos que no sea uno de ellos o podríamos perder antes de entrar, en fin.- dijo Thorin poniéndole fin a este asunto pero sin dejarlo de lado.- Gram, tu eored partirá al campamento, si los refuerzos de la corona o los Frey pasan el pantano, los hacen retroceder o los liquidan, ustedes eligen; si no se aparecen, que todo el campamento espere mis órdenes para partir a Aguadulces para que apoyen a mi tío, Brynden Tully.- dijo Thorin antes de que Gram partiera a realizar lo pedido por su señor.- Heodred, que todos tus hombres se reúnan a las afueras, cuando los niños y mujeres lleguen a estas tierras la mitad de tus hombres las custodiaran mientras la otra mitad partirá junto contigo a Fuerte Terror, no penetraran el fuerte pero los asediaran hasta que se cansen de defenderlo. La casa Hornwood les dará las máquinas de asedio que tengan.- dijo mirando a Donella que asintió a la palabra del pelinegro.- Como usted ordene, majestad.- dijo el pelirrubio.

-Arkan y Frandul, sus eored vendrán conmigo; Gandalf, sé que te pido mucho pero quisiera que pusieras un escudo sobre este castillo.- dijo el pelinegro mirando a su amigo que asintió a la palabra del rey de Rohan.-Erkenbrand, tú y los guardias reales vendrán conmigo, daremos el golpe final; Eomer, guiaras a los 2 eored junto con Arkan y Frandul.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que los dos capitanes junto con su senescal asintieran.- Vayan y prepárense; Maestre escriba un mensaje a Wyman Manderly, dígale que esté listo para la batalla.- dijo haciendo que todos salieran de ese salón, solo quedando él y Gandalf.

-¿No será, ya sabes, Sauron?- pregunto algo serio Thorin mientras Gandalf lo pensaba.- No, el ya no tiene las fuerzas para manipular a alguien, es solo un espíritu silencioso que está oculto en Tierras Inexploradas, solo puede aparecer una vez más y esta será junto a su señor, esto es algo que pondría en riesgo el plan de su señor.- dijo el mago mientras se paraba de su asiento.- De lo que si estoy seguro es que si esta amenaza gana aquí, en Poniente, a los pocos años podría estar llegando a Endor, tenemos que detenerlo aquí y ahora.- sentencio el mago mirando a los ojos al rey de Rohan, este se paró a su lado y mirando el mismo mapa de madera.- Solo tendremos esta oportunidad para hacerlo, si lo que dijo tu hermano acerca de levantar a los muertos, estaremos en seria desventaja si no los páramos acá.- aclaro el mago antes de salir del lugar, el pelinegro solo miro el cielo raso del salón.- Dioses antiguos y Iluvatar, protejan a mi ejército, protejan a mis amigos, se los pido con todo mi ser.- rezo a los antiguos dioses y a Iluvatar esperando a que les llegara su plegaria.

Dos días pasaron desde que los Stark estuvieron en Hornwood, ninguna casa más se les unió salvo la mitad de la casa Dustin que envió unos 200 hombres, en total el ejercito de los Stark apenas superaban los 900 hombres comparados a los 1200 que tenía la casa Bolton juntando a los miembros de la casa Umber y Karstark junto a sus demás aliados, si, era una situación desoladora para los Stark, pero tenían que hacerlo por su hermano menor, que en este preciso momento estaba siendo atosigado por su hermano mayor.- Rickon, mantén la espada en alto, estate atento a tu entorno.- decía el pelinegro detrás del niño que le pidió a su hermano que le enseñara a pelear, era bueno en el arco pero solo a distancia de su enemigo, así que decidió ir por el combate cercano y le estaba costando demasiado siquiera darle un golpe decente con la espada.

Claro que tenían espectadores, ellos solo suspiraban al ver al niño en ese trance.- Parece que lo quiere enseñar como lo hizo Elrond, pero adaptándolo un poco más a su estilo.- decía de forma analítica Gandalf que miraba como el niño tenía la espada en el cuello mientras su espada estaba a un metro de él, todos los presentes fueron sacados de la atención al ver entrar rápidamente a Eleazar que venía corriendo con un mensaje traído por el cuervo.- Majestad, tiene un mensaje de Gram.- dijo el niño antes de alcanzarle el pedazo de papel, Thorin lo tomo mientras su hermanito tomaba aire.

-"Majestad, los refuerzos que envió la corona, unos 700 fueron prácticamente derrotados, los pocos que sobrevivieron a la escaramuza fueron tomados prisioneros, los confiamos a la casa Reed para que estos los llevaran a sus mazmorras. La casa Frey no envió ningún refuerzo, al parecer quieren tomar rápidamente Riverrun, esperamos instrucciones. Gram, capitán del 13° eored"- decía el mensaje que recibió de su amigo, el pelinegro le alcanzo el pedazo de papel a Eomer que viendo lo escrito solo pudo mirarlo.

-Eleazar, dame una pluma y un papel.- dijo el pelinegro mientras pensaba en lo que iba a escribir.- "Estimado Gram, felicitaciones por el éxito en tu tarea, dile al campamento en general que resguarden posición, cuando retomemos Invernalia, partirán con refuerzos y equipo para el asedio a los Gemelos. Vigilen bien los alrededores, pueden ser emboscados en el peor momento de distracción."- escribió el pelinegro dándole el pedazo de papel al niño que salió corriendo para enviar el mensaje de su señor; los demás estaban esperando las palabras del pelinegro, este antes de hablar fue interrumpido por Donella que venía agitada.

-Thorin, las tropas de los Bolton comienzan a moverse.- decía la señora de la casa Hornwood mientras el pelinegro la miraba seriamente.- Eomer, que todos estén listos, es hora de mostrar la fuerza de Rohan a unos incautos norteños.- dijo el pelinegro mientras su amigo se alistaba.- Luthien, Arwen y Arianne, no vendrán conmigo, quiero que se mantengan a salvo dentro de estos muros, sé que quieren acompañarme pero no estaría seguro ni tendría las fuerzas necesarias si no supiera que están a salvo.- decía el pelinegro mientras sus dos esposas y su amiga de la infancia que ahora era como su amante ya que todavía no habían dado sus votos lo miraban antes de darle un abrazo entre las 3.- Cuídate amado mío y regresa a salvo, es lo único que te pido, cariño.- dijo Arwen antes de darle un beso en los labios que si no fuera por la presencia de la señora de casa este sería más candente; las otras dos también le dieron un beso al pelinegro que en esos momentos podría derrotar a un gigante por sí solo.

El pelinegro partió a su habitación donde se puso su armadura, la cual antes le perteneció a Theoden, cogió sus armas, una espada larga la cual estaría en la montura, una espada corta que utilizaría cuando este cabalgando y peleando encima de su caballo, un arco y un carcaj de flechas y por ultimo su lanza y un escudo, cuando estaba por vestirse, entraron su 2 esposas y su amante, quienes le ayudaron a colocarse la armadura, fue el ritual que hicieron al bajar del barco así como cada vez que su esposo o en ese tiempo, consorte de Luthien, partía para luchar contra los orcos, esta vez eran 3 féminas las que lo ayudaron, al finalizar de vestirlo con la armadura Thorin agradeció a cada una con un largo beso en los labios y estas correspondiendo el gesto lo despidieron deseándole y rogando por su salud a Iluvatar y a los dioses antiguos, en el caso de Arianne, también le rogo al Guerrero, uno de los 7.

Saliendo del castillo, Thorin se encontró con los 7500 que iban a ir con él, los dos eored y sus 500 guardias reales, los rohirrim estaban preparados para la guerra, todos vistiendo su armadura y portando sus armas, cada uno de los rohirrim a su costado estaban sus mearas o monturas, esperando a que su rey montara, Eomer y Erkenbrand lo esperaban junto a Claegel y Morghul que por primera vez estaba vistiendo una armadura ceñida a su canino cuerpo, Thorin miro a cada uno de los rohirrim.- ¡ROHIRRIM!¡ESTE DIA SERA EL INICIO, EL INICIO DE NUESTRA CANCION, EL INICIO DE NUESTROS CUENTOS!¡ESTE DIA LO TEMERAN, LO TEMERAN LOS QUE VAYAN CONTRA NOSOTROS!¡ESTE DIA VIVIRA PARA SIEMPRE!- gritaba a toda fuerza haciéndose escuchar por cada rohirrim que vino con él y los que no, cada uno de sus invitados lo observaban, aunque él no lo supiera, atrayendo la atención de cada dios en Poniente, si es que alguna vez todos ellos se fijaron en una sola persona era de desconocimiento, Thorin monto a Claegel mientras sus dos escuderos también lo hacían, con una mano levanto su espada larga.

-¡ESTE DIA TODO PONIENTE LO RECORDARA, LO TEMERA, ESTE DIA GRABENCELO Y PASENLO DE GENERACION EN GENERACION!- dijo mirando a cada norteño que había llegado, especialmente a cada señor de casa que estaba en Hornwood.- ¡QUE TODO PONIENTE TEMA NUESTRO PODER, QUE TODOS NUESTROS ENEMIGOS LO TEMAN!¡HOY DEMOSTRAREMOS NUESTRA FUERZA, NUESTRO VALOR, NUESTRO CORAJE!- arengo a sus hombres que imitando a su señor, todos tenían sus lanzas y algunos sus espadas en la mano levantándola hacia el cielo, los dioses atentos a las palabras del pelinegro.- ¡TIÑAMOS ESTA TIERRA CON LA SANGRE DE NUESTROS ENEMIGOS, QUE TODOS CORRAN AL OIR NUESTRAS TROMPETAS!¡ROHIRRIM!¡DEMOSTREMOS DE QUE ESTAMOS HECHOS!- dijo finalmente mientras todos los soldados rohirrim, cada uno de ellos gritaba a viva voz.- ¡POR ROHAN!¡POR NUESTRO REY!¡POR THORIN!- dijeron todos a la vez sumándose los niños, ancianos y mujeres que vinieron con el pelinegro.- ¡ANDANDO, JINETES DE ROHAN, ANDANDO, JINETES DE THORIN!- grito el pelinegro mientras salían a paso veloz los rohirrim rumbo a una batalla que desde el inicio la tenían ganada, a una batalla que sería la primera de muchas, la primera que definiría el futuro de todo Poniente y especialmente del Norte.


	10. El Inicio de una Leyenda

El Inicio de una Leyenda.

Hoy era un dia cualquiera para los demás, los pueblerinos estaban cumpliendo sus labores, algunos enfocados en sus quehaceres, los vendedores gritando a grandes voces los productos que ofrecían, de todo Poniente venían los productos y los barcos entraban con mercancía a cada rato, los soldados que no estaban de servicio o bien estaban en uno de los locales de Petyr Baelish o en algún otro sitio en el que podrían perder el tiempo; aunque los prostíbulos estaban ahora con las horas contadas, gracias al Gorrión Supremo y sus seguidores, los nuevos "religiosos" que veían con malos ojos esos locales; pero eso no le importaba a una "enclaustrada" reina, esta era Margaery Tyrell, la reina de los 7 reinos.

Enclaustrada, todo por unos testimonios falsos presentados por un hombre celoso, en estos momentos estaba sentada en un rincón de su celda, una celda indigna para una reina, no sabía cuánto había pasado desde ese dia, no sabía si su esposo estaba echándola de menos o si estaba coqueteando con otras, aunque ella dudara que el fuera así, Tommen era distinto a su hermano, él era un niño, un adolescente de 16 años ni más ni menos; cuando lo conoció era un completo niño influenciado por su madre, pero ella junto a su abuela Olenna estaba guiándolo por un camino diferente al que su madre, Cersei, había planeado para el pequeño rey.

-Ven conmigo.- sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una de sus "captores", Unella, una de las seguidoras del Gorrión Supremo, ella la saco de esa celda y la llevo por los largos pasillos a través de esa oscuridad solo siendo atenuada por una pequeña linterna, Unella abrió la puerta que estaba delante de ellos y dándole un empujón la saco del largo corredor y entrando a un salón de piedra sin decoraciones como era en antaño, ella estaba cubriéndose el rabillo de sus ojos esperando que la luz que no veía en un largo tiempo no la cegara, ella miro hacia delante encontrándose con su principal captor; El Gorrión Supremo, Unella la fuerza a que se arrodille ante el hombre y después deja a los dos en ese salón donde una parte decisiva de su futuro se definiría.

En un lugar más allá de la Muralla, en un árbol tan alto como si este quisiera acariciar el cielo con sus largas ramas, estaba siendo habitado por los niños del bosque, los primeros habitantes por derecho de todo Poniente, antes de que los primeros hombres llegaran eran varios de miles ahora eran solamente 6, junto a ellos estaba un hombre que estaba entre las raíces del árbol, este hombre no se podía mover de ahí, el hombre era ciego, este hombre era el Cuervo de los 3 ojos, pero no eran los únicos en el interior del árbol, junto a ellos estaban 3 jóvenes de la misma edad que el actual rey de todo Poniente, estos eran Brandon Stark, Meera Reed y su hermano Jojen Reed, ambos hijos de Howland Reed, el amigo de su padre, Eddard Stark, siendo acompañados por el gran Hodor.

Bran en estos momento estaba echado en las raíces del árbol, sus ojos se volvieron lechosos al igual que los ojos del cuervo de los 3 ojos, sus ojos se ponían de esa manera apenas hubieran tocado las raíces del árbol, los niños del bosque estaban reunidos en un lugar apartado de las raíces del árbol, Jojen y Meera estaban sentados juntos mientras Hodor estaba apartado pero en el mismo grupo dándoles la privacidad en la conversación que tenían, mientras ellos estaban en ese lugar, las consciencias de Bran y el cuervo de los 3 ojos estaban en otros lugares, ellos estaban en el pasado, exactamente cuando sus padres eran apenas unos niños, Bran y el cuervo vieron algo que no cuadraba con las visiones como las anteriores.

Ambos estaban en un bosque tupido, no sabían dónde ni cuándo o si existía ese lugar primeramente, deambularon por un rato antes de que un varón con los pies grandes y que podría pasar completamente como un simple campesino corría velozmente, cada doce o más pasos que uno comúnmente daba el daba unos dos, siempre mirando hacia atrás, sujetando fuertemente algo entre sus manos, ellos se quedaron completamente anonadados al ver a ese joven pero se sorprendieron más al ver como unos seres completamente repugnantes lo seguían, unos seres que ninguno de los dos conocía, contaron como unos 50, más o menos, todos esos seres iban detrás del chico.

Ellos siguieron a ese grupo de peculiaridades que ninguno había visto jamás, cuando uno de esos seres estaba por agarrarlo, un cuchillo salió de la nada y le dio en la cabeza del ser, ellos vieron como un joven venia acercándose apresuradamente, saco inmediatamente su espada y un cuchillo, con una habilidad increíble se puso detrás del chico e iba cortando, mutilando e incluso atravesando con su espada mientras que con el cuchillo ultimaba a los otros seres, el chico con los pies enormes estaba detrás de él, mirando como el completo extraño para los tres lo defendía con una maestría impecable, de un momento a otro Bran se sorprendió y se quedó congelado, la capucha del joven cayo, un joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro estaba decapitando a uno de los 5 seres que quedaban en el lugar, arrojo el cuchillo justo cuando uno de ellos se acercaba peligrosamente a los dos, decapito a otro y atravesó con su espada a otro, el ultimo viendo que era el último quiso huir pero el pelinegro cogió una de las armas de esos seres y se la lanzo atravesándolo desde la punta de esa extraña espada hasta que el mango de la misma estuviera pegado a su espalda.

-Tho…Thorin.- dijo Bran mirando al que era su hermano que daban por muerto, el ahora reconocido como Thorin se volteo viendo al ser.- Frodo Bolsón, ven conmigo, tienes una tarea que cumplir.- dijo el pelinegro al ser del que ahora conocían el nombre, Frodo se quedó viendo al joven que no había conocido.- ¿Quién….- quería preguntarle pero el pelinegro saco su espada que la había guardado en su vaina y acuchillo a uno de los seres que estaba detrás de Frodo.- Mas tarde pero ahora tenemos que irnos ya.- dijo Thorin mirando por encima de su hombro y tomando al chico por uno de sus brazos y arrastrándolo con él, poco tiempo después un grupo de hombres con un enano llegaron al lugar.- Alguien lo ayudo pero no sé quién podrá ser, maldita sea, Legolas, ves algo mas allá.- dijo uno de los hombres, uno de ellos que tenía el pelo rubio miro por donde se habían ido los dos.- Los veo, están a pocos metros adelante.- dijo el rubio mientras el grupo emprendía nuevamente el viaje.

Los dos regresaron al presente, Bran tenía una sonrisa que no se le podía borrar por nada del mundo.- Lo sabía, lo sabía, él no está muerto.- dijo sonriendo pero a la vez soltando unas lágrimas al ver pero no poder hablar con su hermano mayor.- ¿Quién es ese tal Thorin?- pregunto el cuervo ganando las miradas de los 4 norteños, Hodor a pesar de sufrir alguna enfermedad desconocida para los maestres del Norte reconoció el nombre del niño que aunque él no quisiera que perdiera su tiempo con él, el niño siempre lo acompañaba e incluso le hablaba como a una persona normal, se podría decir que ambos eran muy buenos amigos, él lo ayudaba siempre en sus quehaceres, como acicalar al caballo que el propio niño montaba y demás cosas.- Era, no, es mi hermano, él es mi hermano mayor.- dijo Bran mirando al cuervo que por unos momentos no dijo nada pero le sonrió al pequeño.- Creo que ya es mucho por hoy, Bran, porque no descansas un poco.- le dijo mientras el joven dormía en las raíces, el cuervo no podía dejar de verlo.- Se parece mucho a ti, mi querido amigo, se parece mucho.- dijo el cuervo pensando en uno de sus antiguos camaradas antes de abandonar la guardia.

Lejos de ahí, en una tienda, un pelinegro de ojos verdes se despertó sorpresivamente.- Bran.- dijo el nombre de su hermano menor que por alguna razón desconocida para él, lo vio en sus sueños acostado en las raíces de un árbol arciano y sobrevolando ese lugar, vio que todo lo que los rodeaba era puro hielo, estaban en un lugar al norte de la muralla, el pelinegro solo dio por sentado que era su imaginación.

Durmiendo en una tienda de campaña, estaba una fémina de ojos azules con su largo pelo castaño-rojizo recogido en una cola, ella estaba mirando el techo de la tienda, no podía dormir, desde hace dos días no podía dormir, por más que quisiera dejar sus pensamientos atrás o dejar de pensar en él, siempre aparecía en sus sueños, se levantó de su litera y se abrigo para salir un rato de la tienda, al salir la golpeo el aire frio del exterior, antes de que volviera un manto extra se puso sobre sus hombros, ella volteo a ver agradecida al que se la puso solo para sonreír a su nueva amiga y más reciente protectora, Brienne Tarth, ella solo asintió a la sonrisa de la Stark.

-Mi señora, ¿Por qué no está durmiendo?- le pregunto a Sansa que solo se quedó callada mirando al cielo estrellado que por raro que parezca, estaba más nítido, Brienne seguía mirando a su señora la cual seguía mirando el cielo.- Solo recordando y pensando, solo estoy haciendo eso.- dijo ella mirando el cielo, aunque no quisiera decirle a nadie, ella estaba recordando, recordando esos ojos verdes, esa mirada y esas sonrisas que ella misma compartía con esa persona, esas largas charlas que tenían mirando el cielo estrellado, el calor de esa persona cuando dormía abrazado a ella, ese cariño que el demostraba cuando acicalaba su larga cabellera.

Pero también recordó ese fatídico dia en el cual ella por fin, por fin se decidió, ese dia trágico cuando las 3 decidieron juntas; ella misma, Margaery Tyrell, princesa del Dominio y Arianne Martell, futura princesa de Dorne, las tres antes de que ese hecho fatídico sucediera se habían decidido, iban a compartir al mismo hombre, el que habitaba en sus sueños y que hacían lo que podían para verlo todos los días, cada oportunidad que tenían siempre querían tenerlo a su lado, abrazándolo o pasando el rato con él, sin importar que ellas estarían con él, pero el destino se interpuso en su camino, para todos los conocidos por el varón era cruel.

Las tres sufrieron mucho, por más que quisieran calmarlas no pudieron, sus familiares temieron que se volvieran locas o mucho peor, tomar la salida fácil, atentando contra su propia vida, Sansa fue constantemente vigilada por Dama, su lobo huargo, y Vieja Tata, la nodriza de la casa Stark, ella cada vez que podía se escapaba para que al final sus padres la encontraran en el cuarto del varón desaparecido, tratando de dormir pero no podía hacerlo por culpa de ese horrible recuerdo, de un dia a otro ella cambio, esa chica alegre y emotiva se convirtió en todo lo contrario, pero no podían culparla, todos cambiaron desde ese dia.

Un dia volvió a ser ella misma pero solo era un fantasma, un fantasma de esa antigua Sansa, un fantasma que fue destruido por las mentiras y los abusos de la casa Lannister, dejando a una completa desconocida, alguien que hubiera visto a la joven Sansa y la comparara con la de ahora era Jon, él no quería hablar de ese tema con nadie más que sea su familia y por desgracia solo eran 4 personas en ella y una de ellas era Sansa.

-Mi señora, sé que estará decepcio…- estaba hablando Brienne pero Sansa la detuvo.- Sabia que mi tío podría venir a socorrernos pero no pensé que él estuviera rodeado por los Frey y la corona, solo queda que nosotros ganemos por nuestra cuenta.- dijo ella anteponiéndose a lo que le podría decir Brienne, ella entendia la negativa de su tío pero ahora las cosas se ponían peor, Ramsay tenía el doble, tal vez el triple, de hombres; la mitad de su ejército eran salvajes y la otra eran norteños, desde el inicio se llevaban mal pero con algo de suerte y paciencia Jon los pudo calmar, era una suerte que ninguno hasta ese momento se hubiera matado, sería un golpe de suerte si ganaran la batalla por el Norte.

Ella regreso a su tienda pero no dejo de pensar en ese varón que si el destino no hubiera apartado de su camino ahora estaría con él y en casa disfrutando de su vida con el que sería su esposo, el pelinegro de ojos verdes que siempre le sonreía no importara si él o ella estaba triste en ese momento, esas sonrisas que ambos se daban todavía estaban muy vivas en su mente, ella se quedó mirando la lona verde que por el momento era su techo.- Cuanto desearía estar contigo, Thorin, cuanto lo desearía.- dijo ella antes de volver a conciliar el sueño sin saber que el varón que vivía en sus sueños estaba cerca de ella.

En una celda del Gran Septo de Baelor estaba una dama mirando al cielo por la minúscula rendija que permitía que pasara la luz, en este caso era el reflejo de la luna, ella estaba mirando la luna, las estrellas que la acompañaban y la infinita oscuridad que rodeaba a las mismas, mientras miraba la luz de la luna revivía esos recuerdos de su niñez, esos bellos momentos que tenía con esa persona, ese pelinegro de ojos verdes seguían en su memoria, por más que quisiera olvidarlos o dejarlos de lado no podía, no podía y eso la atormentaba, ella soltó unas cuantas lagrimas mientras carcajeaba, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se acordó de algo gracioso para hacerla estar de ese modo, pero no.-¿Qué es lo que dirías de mí, que pensarías de mí, mi querido…Thorin?- se preguntaba ella misma para después golpearse su pecho.- ¡¿Por qué, porque no puedo olvidarte, porque no puedo hacerlo?!- se preguntaba mientras se desplomaba en el mugroso suelo de su celda, ella no merecía recordarlo, ella por más que quisiera olvidarlo, siempre volvía el recuerdo con fuerza, con una fuerza que solo la dañaba, trato inútilmente de olvidarlo pero no podía.

Esa mirada, esos ojos verdes siempre aparecían en sus sueños, esos besos que solo existían en sus sueños, esos sueños en los cuales ella amanecía abrazada a un hombre pelinegro con ojos verdes, esos sueños donde ella era verdaderamente feliz.- ¿Por qué, porque los dioses me lo arrebataron, porque lo hicieron?- se preguntaba mientras miraba o imaginaba como la luna le guiñaba un ojo irreal dando a comprender que tarde o temprano el pelinegro estaría junto a ella, pero era su imaginación, una burda imaginación.

El amanecer ya estaba cerca y por algún motivo Arianne no pudo dormir tranquila, ella ya estaba de pie mirando el amanecer que ya se cernía en el Poniente, solo miraba por el camino que su amado pelinegro había tomado el dia anterior, lo veía con esperanza esperando a que el pelinegro volviera triunfante, sin ninguna herida, ella solo se volteo al oír como su puerta se abría y entraba Tyene, ella logro convencer a su prima que por ningún motivo dañara o viera con saña a la princesa Baratheon, su prima se quedó en la puerta mirándola.- ¿Cómo ha amanecido, princesa?- le pregunto Tyene mientras ella volvía su mirada al exterior.- Nada, solo pensando.- dijo ella antes de volver sobre sus pasos y echarse en la cama, Tyene se sentó en el pie de la cama mirando a su prima que soltó un suspiro.- El estará bien, mi padre lo entreno bien y por lo que las chicas dicen, él ha mejorado.- dijo Tyene mirando a su prima que la miraba interrogadoramente.- ¿Cómo es….nos estabas espiando?- pregunto ella mirando a una Tyene que solo se levantó y moviendo sus caderas sensualmente se dirigía a la puerta.- Solo estaba pasando por la habitación.- dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta dejando a una sonrojada Arianne que recordaba las noches calientes que paso con sus…primas, si, ella tuvo algunas noches donde ella y sus primas se divertían en su habitación.- ¿Me pregunto si Thorin…..Se lo preguntare?- dijo ella pensando en tal vez compartir a su amado con sus primas e incluso pensando si podría compartirlo con su tía, solo tenía que esperar a que vuelva.

Dejando a una Arianne pensando en si el pelinegro aceptara o no esas propuestas indecentes; en otra parte del castillo y donde vendría a ser la habitación principal del pelinegro estaban dos hermosas elfas pelinegras abrazándose entre ellas compartiendo ese calor que no querían perder, las dos estaban soñando con su esposo, ellas se despertaron sonriéndose y dándose un piquito entre las dos, al parecer la constante vivencia con la princesa de Dorne les pego la costumbre, ellas estaban en shock cuando la princesa las beso el primer dia y pasando el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando.- Buenos días, hermana.- se dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, las dos comenzaron a levantarse ayudándose entre ellas a vestirse.

Dejando a las dos hermanas en su habitación, en un campamento a unos pocos kilómetros de Hornwood, tanto los mearas como los rohirrim a pesar de no estar cansados Thorin decidió armar un campamento para que se pudieran distribuir y armar un mejor plan de acción así como un par de planes como contingencia, tenía los planes para que esto se moviera tal cual él quería.- Amigo mío, deja de ver ese mapa.- dijo Gimli que lo acompaño ya que quería hacerlo de buena gana, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro y dejo de mirar el mapa para mirar a su amigo enano.- Sé que sonara algo absurdo por cómo me conoces, pero tengo….miedo.- dijo dejando al enano por unos segundos con una cara sorprendida para después reír y darle un par de golpecitos en la pierna.- Crees que yo no tenía miedo en la guerra del anillo, todos deben de tenerlo, así nos aseguramos de estar vivos, si uno pierde el miedo es porque ya está muerto.- dijo el enano abandonando la tienda de mando dejando al pelinegro solo, antes de que hiciera algo, Gandalf entro a la tienda.

-Gandalf, ¿Qué se te ofrece, amigo mío?- pregunto el pelinegro viendo como su amigo sacaba su pipa y comenzaba a prenderla, al estar prendida dio un par de caladas y dejando que el humo formara figuras tal como un aro y otras más, le devolvió el dialogo a su pelinegro amigo.- Escribí una carta a Radagast, el dia que nos reunimos con tus hermanos le escribí acerca de esos "caminantes blancos", el me respondió.- dijo mientras revelaba la carta que le alcanzo al pelinegro, este comenzó a leerla solo para después sentarse en uno de sus sillones.- En otras palabras, Radagast se va a reunir con Galadriel y con Elrond, si no se resuelve nada el mismo va a viajar a Valinor para ver si los demás Maia saben acerca de esto.- dijo el pelinegro mirando como Gandalf asentía a sus palabras.- Además de enviar algunas águilas y una sorpresa.- dijo Gandalf completando el contenido de las cartas.

-Cuando vuelva le daré las gracias.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba.- Deberías volver al castillo, amigo mío. Las defensas son necesarias para la protección de mi familia.- dijo el pelinegro mirando a su sabio amigo.- Entonces, nos veremos amigo mío.- dijo el sabio saliendo de la tienda para que inmediatamente se montara en Sombragris y volviera a Hornwood, el pelinegro se alisto para volver a cabalgar, se puso su armadura completa y adornando esta tenía su capa verde con adornos dorados y en el centro superior la cabeza de un caballo blanco. Salió de la tienda que junto a algunos de sus hombres la desmonto, a las dos horas todo el campamento había sido desmontado y ya estaban en camino a Invernalia, los 7300 rohirrim junto a su señor marchaban a galope, el pelinegro montando a Claegel y junto al caballo estaba el lobo huargo que tenía su propia armadura.

El camino no fue tan variado como los que habían en Endor pero si tenían sus características propias, a medio camino se encontraron con uno de los espías de Hornwood.- Mi señor, el ejercito de Ramsay está acampando a las afueras de Invernalia, mientras los del ejercito de su hermana están acampando en los Bosques.- dijo el espía mientras el pelinegro se bajaba de su montura y tomaba un mapa del Norte.

-Cargaremos de frente, Eomer.- dijo mirando a su senescal que mirando el mapa asintió, el pelinegro miro a Frandul y Arkan.- Los derrotaremos y aseguraremos el Norte.- dijo el pelinegro mientras los 3 mencionados asentían, el pelinegro ofreció al espía que se quedara con ellos, mientras el espía marchaba al campamento los rohirrim volvieron a montar los caballos y retomaron su avance, el pelinegro estaba encabezando la marcha, no era un trecho largo, el campamento se encontraba 3 leguas, a lo sumo, según él, tardarían d horas atravesar ese tramo y sumarse a la batalla que ya estaba pronta a darse, una batalla que todos recordarían, que todo Poniente recordaría como la que cerraba una era e iniciaba otra, una era de grandes cambios tanto en Endor como en los demás continentes.

Los dos ejércitos estaban uno frente al otro, habían pasado 3 horas desde que había amanecido y nadie noto que uno de los de Hornwood faltaba, solo los suyos pero ellos ya sabían cuál era su tarea y esperaban que la cumpliera, por su propia vida esperaban que lo hiciera; sin que los demás se dieran cuenta de sus pensamientos, los norteños, incluyéndolos, así como los salvajes estaban frente a un ejército que los doblaba o incluso triplicaba, eran pocos contra muchos.

Sansa estaba junto a Brienne y Podric, los dos eran sus escuderos y ambos tenían las ordenes de Jon las cuales eran que si las cosas marchaban mal, tomaran a Sansa y se marcharan del Norte, viendo como estaban las cosas Jon miro a su hermana.- Váyanse ahora, es lo mejor.- dijo el mirando como su hermana no se movía del lugar, el solo suspiro para después mirar a sus dos escuderos.- Sáquenla de aquí cuando vean que ya no es seguro. Les encargo a mi hermana.- dijo el confiando a su hermana a los dos que la habían traído hasta el Castillo Negro, la casa de la Guardia Nocturna. Ellos asintieron con las manos en sus espadas por si eran emboscados por los aliados de Ramsay.

-Jon, es hora.- dijo Davos mirando al grupo, Jon asintió a las palabras de Davos y se alejó del grupo a trote.- Mi señora, ¿los caballeros del valle?- pregunto ella ya que su tío Petyr le había prometido la ayuda de los caballeros del valle y estos ya deberían de estar con ellos pero no estaban presentes, Sansa solo negó con la cabeza, ella esperaba que ya estuvieran ahí pero ellos no se presentaron; ella miraba como su hermano estaba pasando entre su ejército, a lo sumo sumaban menos de la mitad de los que tenía Ramsay, algo en su interior le decía que saliera de ese lugar y partiera raudamente al sur pero si iba al sur estaría en peligro ya que la corona y especialmente la familia Lannister la seguían culpando por la muerte de Joffrey; aunque la única que dudaba si la apoyara seria la reina Margaery Tyrell.

Cuando se reencontraron en las tierras de la corona fue algo frio, ella había perdido a su padre y la tenían cautiva en ese lugar, su hermano estaba en guerra con la corona y ella aunque quisiera ir no podría escapar, Margaery no la miraba y ella solo buscaba hablar con ella pero aun esforzándose no conseguía nada, en cambio con Olenna fue una charla que le recordaba cuando hablaba con su madre, ella fue su soporte hasta que escapo de ese lugar, pero ya no podía hacer nada, ella estaba en el Norte lidiando con una guerra y la que iba a ser su hermana estaba casada con el rey y viviendo una vida de lujos.

Ahí fue cuando lo vieron, era Ramsay arrastrando a su hermano menor, Rickon, lo estaba jalando consigo con una cuerda que para el alivio de los dos hermanos la corto inmediatamente, Rickon corría hacia Jon cuando una flecha atravesó su pecho, ella ahogo un grito impotente al ver como otro de sus hermanos caía, después de esa flecha cayeron dos más, perforando el pecho y la cabeza de su moribundo hermano finiquitando su vida, extinguiendo la vida de un Stark; ella grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras sujetaba las correas de su montura, rápidamente Podric trato de sacarla del lugar solo para que ella misma lo detuviera. En ese momento se armó el pandemonio.

Jon estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando la primera flecha lo alcanzo, cuando las otras dos vinieron a el no pudo hacer nada. Se quedó brevemente mirando el cadáver de su hermano, la furia, el dolor de perder a alguien querido, el odio comenzó a crecer en su corazón, el apretó con todas sus fuerzas la correa de su caballo y levanto la mirada enfocándola en el asesino de su hermano, si las miradas mataran, Ramsay ya estaría a más de 30 metros de profundidad; el espoleo su caballo instigándolo a que avanzara con todo lo que tenía, avanzo un poco solo para que este muriera producto de todas las flechas que cayeron sobre él, ahora con los pies en el suelo miraba como una turba si no es que era un gran número de soldados montados en sus caballos venía a por él, tomo su espada, el prefería morir a su manera, justo cuando estaban a pocos metros algo que nadie había planeado sucedió.

Thorin y los rohirrim ya estaban a punto de salir del valle rocoso, tanto los que montaban así como los mearas estaban descansados, el lugar a pesar de tener sus similitudes con Endor, era un poco distinto, si viajaran con los niños y las mujeres, tanto ellos como ellas se detendrían a mirar la belleza del paisaje, esa vista tan hermosa se vio opacada por un….cadáver, un cadáver desollado clavado en una X, todos estaban atónitos nunca habían visto tremenda atrocidad, salvo en las guerras con los haradrim o los orientales.- No se equivoquen, los haradrim y los orientales son más civilizados que los Bolton, los haradrim y los orientales los hacen en tiempo de guerra, con la paz instaurada, ellos dejaron de hacerlo; pero los Bolton…- menciono Thorin observando como ellos miraban esa….esa atrocidad.- Lo hacen en tiempos de paz o por pura diversión.- dijo haciendo que cada uno de los suyos lo mirara en shock.

Thorin dejo de ver el cadáver y avanzo como si nada hubiera pasado.-Ganemos esta pelea o esto solo será un vistazo a lo que nos espera.- dijo el pelinegro mientras los rohirrim lo seguían con un motivo más para ganar esa batalla, cuando salieron del valle rocoso y estando en la cima de la colina, Thorin junto con Eomer y Gimli estaban en la delantera de todo el grupo, vieron el campo de batalla, iba a ser una masacre, de un lado y pegado al bosque de los lobos estaba el ejercito de sus hermanos, prácticamente era la tercera parte del ejército que estaba delante de ellos; Thorin veía como Ramsay había tomado a un niño cualquiera que se pareciera a su hermano menor y lo había hecho pasar por Rickon, era imposible que no se hayan dado cuenta, pero cuando lo mato sin contemplaciones y ver como su hermano Jon cargaba contra los Bolton y siendo seguido por su ejército lo hicieron dudar.

Dirigió su mirada a una pequeña cima cercana al bosque y ahí vio a su hermana que estaba gritando histérica al ver a su hermano muerto, llorando, estaba llorando, esa fue la gota que colmó su paciencia.- ¡Frandul, tu eored a la izquierda; Arkan, el tuyo a la derecha!- dijo el pelinegro mientras todos asumían sus posiciones, cuando estaba a punto de hablar, un picaflor, del tamaño de su mano paso delante suyo y se paró en la crin de Claegel, el pelinegro lo vio e inmediatamente lo supo.- La ayuda ya está llegando. ¡Toquen los cuernos, es hora que nos demos a conocer!- dijo el pelinegro mirando como 10 rohirrim se posicionaban primero y lo hicieron sonar.

Todos los que estaban en el campo de batalla escucharon el sonido, no sabían de que era pero al ver en la dirección de donde venía, todos absolutamente todos se asustaron, un ejército, un ejército mayor al que habían visto en toda su vida estaba parado en la cima de la alta colina, contaban muchos, si las suposiciones se hicieran en ese momentos, no lo habrían calculado, su vista fue enceguecida en el momento en el que la luz fue reflejada en las armaduras del grupo, eran metálicas, no podían distinguir mas allá, pero algunos al ver cómo iban, armados con lanzas y escudos se asombraron, el que estaba delante del grupo se destacaba solo porque su armadura tenía un reflejo distinto al de los demás, este comenzó a cabalgar hacia el extremo izquierdo del ejército que estaba detrás suyo y al llegar a ese extremo saco su espada y cada uno de sus soldados subió su lanza con tal de que la punta chocara con la espada.

Todos estaban atentos mirando como el que iba delante de todos comenzó a chocar su espada con las puntas de las lanzas.- ¡Las lanzas se mellaran, los escudos resonaran, las armaduras rechinaran!- decía el que ahora estaba arengando a las tropas con esas palabras mientras su espada pasaba por cada lanza como si estuvieran tocando una canción, la última que escucharían si estuvieran en su contra.- ¡Hundirán sus espadas, teñiremos esta tierra con la sangre, con su sangre!- dijo el cuándo llego al extremo derecho del ejército y comenzó a avanzar.

-¡Cabalgad! ¡Galopad! ¡Cabalgad! ¡Galopad, jinetes de Rohan! ¡A CONQUISTAR!- finalizo el líder de ese ejercito dándole rienda a su caballo para que este comenzara a correr mientras era seguido por la totalidad de su ejército, una marea de caballeros venia bajando la colina mientras los hombres de los Bolton estaban temblando al ver ese ejército que iba contra ellos, los arqueros rápidamente agarraron sus flechas pero una lluvia de flechas cubrió el cielo, algunos recibieron de una a dos flechas cegándoles la vida, otros acabaron ensartados de tantas que no podrían contarlas.

Sansa al escuchar el cuerno desvió su mirada a la colina más alta, quedándose boquiabierta, un ejército, un gran ejercito estaba en la cima de la colina, cuando el que los dirigía estaba hablando por alguna extraña razón su corazón pareció ir más rápido, parecía que este podría salirse de su pecho, por alguna razón sonrió, cuando comenzaron a correr colina abajo su corazón se paralizo, era una marea de caballeros, cada uno iba bien armado, sin ningún miedo en su cabalgar, no temían a nada, esperaba ansiosa el choque.

El páramo que antes había estado silencioso solamente siendo acaecido por las pisadas de los caballos, este se vio interrumpido por la llegada de estos caballeros que ningún norteño conocía, pero la tierra empezó a temblar, las pisadas del montón de caballos hacia que la tierra comenzara a temblar, solo el sonido de sus pisadas se escuchaba, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que, un sonido completamente sordo, seco sonó por todo el lugar, los caballeros de Rohan habían chocado contra los del ejercito de los Bolton.

El choque fue épico, las lanzas de los rohirrim estaban atravesando cuantos Bolton estuvieran delante de ellos, algunos soldados Bolton comenzaron a retroceder pero no sirvió de nada, la carga de lo los rohirrim los había alcanzado; Ramsay que daba por ganada esta batalla, estaba boquiabierto, sus soldados comenzaban a retroceder pero esto no sirvió de nada.- ¡Vayan, vayan!¡TODOS!- grito el que por ese momento era el Lord Bolton más cobarde de la historia, todos sus soldados corrieron para alcanzar a los suyos pero algo nuevo sucedió que nadie pudo sospecharlo salvo Thorin.

Unas águilas, unas enormes águilas llegaron y con las garras completamente encorvadas hacia dentro barrieron la primera línea de ataque, montando una de estas estaba el hombre más grande que hubieran visto, iba en la otra ronda de ataque, este antes de que este segundo grupo de águilas se barriera, se lanzó desde una gran altura; los norteños del ejercito de Jon y el mismo incluido miraron como ese hombre salto y en plena caída comenzaba a…transformarse, cuando este llego al suelo, una enorme bestia, cuadrúpeda por momentos y bípeda por otros comenzó a pisar, aplastar e incluso desgarrar con sus garras a los incautos Bolton que por única y última vez en su vida comenzaron a correr, a huir de esa bestia.

Los hombres de Jon estaban mirando como un ejército mayor al de los Bolton hacia retroceder a cada Bolton en el campo de batalla, los Bolton así como sus aliados comenzaban a huir de ese terreno, no les sirvió de nada, las lanzas de ellos mismos se hundieron en sus cuerpos, la muerte los reclamo antes de que pudieran gritar, los que iban a pie ya estaban aplastados o atravesados por las espadas o lanzas de los rohirrim.- ¡Grimbeorn, conmigo viejo amigo!- dijo el que lideraba este ejército, la bestia que nunca habían visto miro al líder del ejercito recién llegado y se dirigió con el.- ¡Erkenbrand, sígueme!- Thorin le dijo al capitán de su guardia real, el pelirrubio miro a los suyos.- ¡Síganme, guardias reales de Rohan! ¡Síganme, guardias de Thorin!- grito fuertemente, el comenzó a cabalgar y le siguieron 300 rohirrim, los cuales eran la 1/3 de la guardia real de Rohan.

Sansa veía como los dos ejércitos se encontraron; los norteños siempre admiraron la valentía de los Umber, la astucia de los Karstark y el miedo que generaban los Bolton pero, en esos precisos momentos veían como ellos estaban siendo….masacrados, nunca los vieron retroceder pero ahora estaban huyendo, corriendo por sus vidas pero no importaba, los soldados estaban siendo arrasados por esos desconocidos; pero se maravillaron o se asustaron cuando vieron a esa bestia en el campo de batalla, ni en sus peores pesadillas lo hubieran imaginado, dejaba detrás de él los cuerpos de los que estaban frente a él.

Todos estaban helados, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos, ver como un ejército desconocido estaba masacrando a uno que ellos temían; los rohirrim ya estaban habituados a la guerra para gran pena de ellos, después de varios años peleando contra los trasgos, los orcos, e incluso con los haradrim y los orientales, todos ellos estaban del bando del señor oscuro, Sauron. Eomer al ver como Thorin iba junto a su lobo, al beornida y su guardia real sabía que iba a ir por todas, no podía dejar a su rey pero tampoco podía dejar a los hombres que estaban a cargo de él; cerca de él y peleando contra un Bolton que poco hizo para terminar decapitado estaba Arkan.- ¡Arkan!¡Ve con el rey, ahora!- dijo el pelirrubio al capitán de uno de los 4 eored.

Arkan había esperado más de esos norteños pero al parecer eran más débiles que los haradrim, incluso una tropa de trasgos los hubiera vencido.- ¡Arkan!¡Ve con el rey, ahora!- escucho al rohirrim con el cual peleo codo a codo en la guerra del anillo, el levanto la mirada para verlo y asintiendo a las órdenes del senescal cogió su lanza que estaba empotrada en dos soldados que murieron apenas comenzando la batalla.- ¡Lanceros y arqueros del 16° eored, conmigo; nuestro rey nos necesita!- dijo el hombre de una prominente barba.- ¡Grimbow, quedas a cargo de la mitad del eored!- le dijo a su segundo que asintió a sus palabras antes de atravesar a uno de los norteños con su espada para después defenderse con su escudo de una lanza norteña, el capitán del 16° eored salió montando su caballo siendo seguido por 1500 caballeros quienes estaban bajo su mando inmediato.

Thorin y sus 300 guardias junto a Grimbeorn y Morghul estaban persiguiendo a los cobardes norteños, entre ellos estaban los lores de las casas que estaban apoyando al cobarde de Ramsay que al ver como todo su ejército estaba siendo masacrado salió corriendo llevándose a toda las escolta que pudiera, unos 400 hombres que se quedaron parados, helados al ver como sus compañeros estaban siendo asesinados; hubiera sido inteligente dar la vuelta y enfrentarse a ellos, pero al comparar su fuerza contra la de ellos, perderían enormemente, estaban por llegar a Invernalia, a una yarda de estar a salvo, cuando una lanza perforo a Harald Karstark quien cayó de su caballo al morir, los soldados de la casa Karstark junto a los de las demás casas decidieron darles tiempo a los lores de que llegaran a Invernalia.

-No pasaran.- dijeron en coro todos ellos viendo como unos 300 se acercaban a ellos en formación de ataque, los rohirrim con lanza en mano cargaron contra ellos, Thorin choco contra uno de los Umber atravesándolo con su lanza, se defendía con una maestría que nadie había visto, el perfecciono su técnica en la espada con Elrond, el de lejos, era la mejor espada en Endor, si Arthur Dayne y Elrond hubieran chocado algún momento en su vida, el de seguro apostaría por Elrond, una flecha paso rozando su casco, fue sorpresivo para él, de su espalda saco un cuchillo arrojadizo y le devolvió el tiro al arquero que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo muriendo por el impacto.

Desmonto al notar que Claegel era el blanco de los arqueros.- Vete de aquí, ahora.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que su caballo retrocediera, él no era de combatir montando un caballo ya que su movimiento era limitado, al bajar fue bienvenido por un Karstark, el desvió el corte con la espada y con la otra espada lo termino asesinando, no vio como un Condon estaba en su diestra, cuando estuvo a punto de que la espada hiciera contacto con el peto de su armadura, Morghul se lanzó contra el soldado y de un mordisco le arranco el brazo que tenía la espada, el pelinegro agradeció a su amigo canino con un movimiento de cabeza y con una espada en cada mano comenzó a pelear con los soldados; si algún norteño que reconocería a Thorin lo viera en ese momento, dirían que Morghul nunca se había separado del pelinegro, peleaban espalda con espalda siempre protegiéndose entre los dos.

Los rohirrim, a pesar de ser inferiores en número, fueron avanzando rápidamente hasta que solo quedaron 20 soldados que se rindieron al verse superados en números.- Encadénenlos y revisen que no tengan ningún arma encima suyo.- dijo el pelinegro mientras a su lado se hallaba Morghul junto a Erkenbrand, volvieron a montar los caballos y antes de que avanzaran los alcanzo Arkan.- Mi señor, Eomer nos mandó para darles apoyo.- dijo el capitán del eored, todo el grupo salió rumbo a Invernalia donde se habían resguardado los lores siendo protegidos por algunos hombres que se quedaron atrás.

Cuando arribaron a las puertas de Invernalia, vio que donde antaño estaban los estandartes de la casa Stark, ahora estaban colgando los estandartes de la casa Bolton.- Señor, ¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunto Erkenbrand que estaba a lado de Arkan quienes se acercaron a su señor.- Arkan, que todos los arqueros disparen a los que están sobre la muralla.- dio la orden, de inmediato cada arquero rohirrim estaba con un arco en las manos y sin esperar demasiado, se desato una lluvia de flechas sobre la muralla, algunas entrando y otras chocando con el filo de la muralla superior, estaban disparando cuando un temblor les llamo la atención.

Grimbeorn estando en su forma humana media unos 3 metros, siendo el único, después de Beorn, el más alto de los beornidas; este…gigante estaba arrancando un árbol desde la base; al mínimo esfuerzo lo arranco sacando también las raíces, este gigante estaba con el árbol en sus manos tomándolo como un ariete, Thorin al ver lo que iba a hacer lo comprendió.- ¡Arkan, reúne a los lanceros en los extremos de la puerta, no dejes que disparen ni una sola flecha!¡ Arqueros, cubran a Grimbeorn en todo momento!- dijo el pelinegro, a los pocos instantes Grimbeorn tomo velocidad y con un solo impacto tiro abajo las puertas, antes de que algún soldado del bando enemigo disparara una flecha, unas 500 lanzas ya estaban volando contra ellos.

-¡Avancen, sin ningún temor, amigos míos, a por la victoria!- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que todos sus soldados lo siguieran, Erkenbrand junto a Arkan y unos 20 guardias reales fueron con el pelinegro, los arqueros junto con los lanceros se encargaron de cubrir el avance, Grimbeorn con su forma de oso estaba sobre las murallas lanzando a los soldados que estaban a su paso, a los pocos minutos solo quedaron algunos soldados aliados de los Bolton que se rindieron, ellos fueron atados y agrupados por casas; en el interior del salón principal, donde se encontraba el trono del que es el señor del Norte, estaban acuartelados 12 personas, estos eran los lores de cada casa aliada a la casa Bolton y sus escuderos que al sentir el temblor anterior a la irrupción de esos….guerreros se encerraron en ese lugar.

Las puertas fueron destrozadas y los escuderos no pudieron hacer nada contra los guardias reales de Rohan, los lores poco pudieron hacer contra la furia de Thorin, Kyle Condon era bueno en la espada pero poco o nada pudo hacer contra Thorin, su espada acabo completamente rota y su armadura no pudo detener la espada de Thorin, ahora el o lo que quedaba de él, estaba en un extremo de la sala; Billy Burley, a pesar de que llevaba el nombre de un gran arquero norteño él no era bueno en la espada, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo contra la espada de Erkenbrand, que termino cegándole la vida, el pequeño Jon Umber era un buen guerrero y era tan fuete que podría pelear contr hombres a la vez, pero cometió un terrible error, subestimar a Gimli que con nada de esfuerzo termino dividiendo por la mitad a Jon Umber, los otros lores solo se hincaron de rodillas pidiendo piedad, ellos fueron rápidamente reducidos y llevados fuera del salón amarrados como unos animales.

Ramsay por primera vez sintió el miedo, el miedo que el mismo provocaba solo que ahora era una pesadilla, el había planeado un largo futuro para su casa, un largo futuro dominando el Norte y porque no, dominando los 7 Reinos tomando lo que quisiera y hacerlo suyo por la fuerza, quería dominar todo el continente con mano de hierro, como siempre lo soñó pero ahora, en esos precisos momentos, todo, absolutamente todo estaba siendo arruinado, completa y totalmente arruinado por unos desconocidos, unos simples desconocidos que habían salido de la nada y habían acabado con cada uno de los soldados, sus refuerzos no llegaron, con ellos a su lado pensaba que podía lograrlo.-¿Quiénes…quienes sois?- pregunto débilmente ya que este estaba siendo arrastrado por el frio suelo de piedra.- Solo vengo por lo que es mío.- dijo el que había comandado todo el ataque.

Sansa veía como los Bolton estaban siendo completamente reducidos y amaestrados en el combate cuando una voz le llamo la atención, precisamente un nombre, un nombre que nunca podría olvidar, un nombre que le traía recuerdos felices y tristes.- ¡Síganme, guardias reales de Rohan! ¡Síganme, guardias de Thorin!- fue el grito que llego hasta ella e inconscientemente comenzó a espolear a su caballo, avanzaba sin querer avanzar, cada vez más rápido hasta estar al frente del pelirrubio quien estaba al frente de la batalla, suplicadoramente lo miro, los ojos verdes chocaron con los ojos azules.- ¿Es…cierto, es verdad….lo que escuche?- preguntaba suplicadoramente a Eomer que solo asintió, ella solo sonrió y con toda la fuerza que tenía comenzó a espolear al caballo que rápidamente corría.

Eomer al ver como la hermana de su señor corría, se giró y mirando como los rohirrim estaban masacrando a todos.- Ustedes 5 acompáñenme, la princesa de Rohan va al encuentro con el rey.- dijo mientras los 5 asintieron rápidamente y con la misma rapidez ya estaban a los lados de Sansa cubriéndola de cualquier norteño aliado a Ramsay, ella estaba sonriendo, por primera vez en todos estos largos años sonreía como siempre lo había hecho, llegaron a encontrarse con los primeros que estaban custodiando a los encadenados indicándoles que su señor estaba en Invernalia. El grupo siguió y se encontró con que el castillo ya había sido tomado, Sansa desmonto del caballo y con todas sus fuerzas corrió para encontrarse con su hermano y con el chico que habitaba en sus sueños.- ¡Esto…esto no te pertenece, es mío, es mío por derecho!- decía la voz de Ramsay que fue silenciado por el pelinegro a punta de golpes.- ¡Esta…esta…es…mi…casa, mi…hogar!- decía el pelinegro ahora descubierto y sin capa.- ¡Mi nombre es Thorin Stark y reclamo por derecho Invernalia, la casa de los Stark!- dijo el pelinegro que no había visto a su hermana durante su gresca con el Bolton.


	11. Un Encuentro Predestinado

Un Encuentro Predestinado.

Sansa no creía lo que veía, su hermano, su querido Thorin había vuelto a casa, ella se quedó estática en el lugar mirando como su hermano seguía en el suelo con el puño sobre Ramsay que poco o nada pudo hacer contra el pelinegro que forzando su agarre en él lo levanto solo para dárselo de mala manera a Eomer y Erkenbrand.- Enciérrenlo en los calabozos, es mucho para el pero lo haremos.- dijo seriamente el pelinegro que se volteo a ver si los demás estaban ahí solo para ser tumbado por un proyectil femenino.

El pelinegro sintió como la figura femenina gimoteaba en su abrazo, el solo pudo devolver el abrazo esperando calmar su gimoteo pero solo se agravo lo suficiente como para que todos los rohirrim pudieran ver a su rey con una chica en sus brazos, Gimli llego para su alivio aunque fuera corto el tiempo.- 54.- dijo el enano que venía con dos hachas en sus manos, el pelinegro aun con la fémina abrazada a él, se sentó en el suelo y mirando a su amigo enano solo bajo la cabeza.- 52.- aceptando su derrota, el pelinegro miro a su amigo que soltando una carcajada estridente se burlaba del joven rey.

-Jajajaja….- estaba riéndose a sus anchas cuando noto la figura femenina abrazada al pelinegro.- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto el enano mirando con creciente curiosidad a la castaña que no salía del abrazo, el pelinegro se sacó los guantes y con delicadeza comenzó a acariciar la cabellera de la fémina que al sentir sus caricias calmo un poco su gimoteo.- Ella…ella es mi hermana, Sansa, princesa del Norte y Dama de Invernalia.- dijo el mientras se acercaba un grupo grande, este era el grupo de rohirrim que se había quedado bajo las ordenes de Frandul siendo seguidos por los norteños queriendo saber quiénes eran estos salvadores de brillantes armaduras.

El pelinegro seguía sentado en el suelo abrazando a su hermana quien seguía gimoteando sobre su pecho, Thorin seguía acicalando la cabellera de su hermana quien ya estaba tranquila pero seguía apegada a el; Sansa no podía creerlo, si era un sueño o una pesadilla, maldeciría a cualquiera que se le cruzara al despertar, cuando el pelinegro se volteo ella por fin, después de que en sus sueños o pesadillas apareciera, cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer, un muchacho de pelo negro con los ojos verdes la animaba a que nunca bajara su mirada al suelo rindiéndose, aunque solo en sus recuerdos ella lo mirara, sabía que él nunca le daría la espalda.

Cundo él se volteo, ella dejo que sus instintos la manejaran, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y con un salto que varios envidiarían lo tumbo, tumbo a su hermano en un abrazo que durante 8 años los dos hermanos no se daban, un abrazo que sin que los dos lo supieran, fundieron sus sentimientos; poco importaba donde estaban, los dos se volvieron a ver y nadie podía malograr ese momento.

Jon Snow había crecido con el odio de la que debía ser una figura materna para él, los primeros 7 años recibió el odio de Catelyn Stark por haber sido un hijo bastardo, fruto del engaño de su esposo con alguna que se encontró en sus viajes, fue repudiado y cruelmente tratado por ella, pero aunque el sentido común le dijera que vengara ese trato, nunca lo hizo, siempre se preocupaba por sus hermanos, pero todo eso cambio cuando un bebe, un bebe de 2 añitos llego a la vida de la familia Stark, desde que lo encontraron en el camino a casa, desde ese punto todo cambio, ahora recibía el mismo trato que sus hermanos, siendo estos de sangre o no.

Cuando el niño que cambio su vida se fue, el solo pudo maldecirse, él se odiaba por no haberlo protegido, cuando volvieron del sur su vida había cambiado, dio un giro de 180º grados; una noche, sin que su familia supiera él tenía sus cosas listas; él era muy unido a su hermano pequeño, Thorin, el infante algunas veces acudía a él o a su hermano Robb cuando necesitaba ayuda, aunque sus padres no lo supieran o lo ignoraban, el pequeño tenía un sueño, un sueño que no pudo llegar a cumplir; conocer el mundo, ir mas allá de la muralla o del mar del ocaso y él estaba dispuesto a ir con su hermano en sus aventuras, pero el destino se lo negó.

Esa noche, el aun joven Jon, con un bolso lleno de sus pertenencias en su espalda y su espada en su cinto, estaba dispuesto a irse, a seguir los pasos que su hermanito no podía seguir, siempre montando su caballo y acompañado por Fantasma, su lobo huargo estaban a punto de partir en una aventura pero alguien lo detuvo, una figura femenina lo abrazo por la espalda, lo apego a su pecho y entre llantos lo sostenía.- No… por favor, no…te...vayas, por favor.- decía la mujer que lo retenía, él se giró para desprenderse de ella pero se quedó congelado, ahí estaba su madre, Catelyn Stark lo estaba reteniendo con lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos azules.

-No…no me dejes, por favor.- seguía diciendo la señora de la casa Stark, él no sabía que hacer así que solo se quedó parado.- No puedo soportar perderte a ti también, Jon, ya lo perdí a él, tu no me puedes dejar, por favor.- decía la señora que durante sus primeros 7 años le hacia la vida imposible, el dejo su maleta en el suelo y los dos, madre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo, un abrazo que calmo los nervios de la mujer y le dio nuevas energías al joven Stark.

Cuando escucho sobre la muerte de su padre, él quiso renunciar a la guardia nocturna, pero el Lord Comandante le dio otra tarea, su plan era volver a casa y junto con su hermano Robb dirigirse al Castillo Rojo y sin importarle tomar la vida del asesino de su padre, rescatar a sus dos hermanas de ese terrible lugar; el golpe fue más duro cuando se enteró de la muerte de su hermano y de su madre, estaba destrozado, no tenía las fuerzas para seguir peleando, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, unas palabras susurradas por el viento y de algún lugar traídas por el mismo resonaron en su cabeza dándole el valor y el coraje para enfrentar esa adversidad.- _"¡De pie, de pie soldados!¡Luchemos hasta la muerte, por nosotros, por nuestras familias, por todos!_\- era una voz lejana, poco audible pero que le dio el vigor para seguir con vida.

Cuando llego su hermana Sansa al Castillo Negro, al fin pudo soltar un suspiro al saber que su hermana seguía con vida, el saber que Rickon estaba en peligro, salió de la guardia nocturna y con los salvajes que vinieron con el de Punta Storrold, la península más allá del muro, y algunas casas norteñas que le dieron su confianza se iban a enfrentar al ejercito de los Bolton, cuando vio el grueso del ejército que estaba frente a él, le entro el miedo, miedo de perder a su familia, por esa razón, confió a Sansa a la guardiana y a su escudero que la habían llevado hasta el Castillo Negro, incluso desde la muerte, su madre seguía cuidando de ellos.

Ira, enojo y una gran pena se asentaron en su corazón cuando vio como la flecha de Ramsay atravesó a su hermano menor, al ver como había vuelto a fallar en proteger a su familia lo lleno de un enojo hacia el mismo, estaba dispuesto a cargar solo contra ellos, cuando de pronto un milagro apareció en el campo, sin derramar sangre alguna, su ejército gano la batalla; no sabía que decir o pensar al respecto, no sabía si agradecer o temer a los nuevos contendientes, al mirar hacia arriba vio como unas enormes águilas nunca antes vistas habían aparecido en el firmamento, un hombre, el hombre más grande que haya visto se lanzó de una de esas y en pleno vuelo se transformó en un oso, el oso más grande que se haya visto en todo Poniente, negro cual noche oscura y con las garras tan grandes como una daga, el ejército recién llegado arraso con la vanguardia mientras las águilas y el oso arrasaron con la retaguardia del ejercito de los Bolton, tanto fue el miedo que los soldados retrocedían para salvar sus vidas si alguno lo lograba, claro está.

Tanto era el shock que se causo en cada uno de los salvajes y norteños que estaban en el lugar que no vieron a Sansa correr al encuentro con el pelinegro de ojos verdes; Brienne junto con Podric estaban mirando como los recién llegados estaban masacrando al ejercito de los Bolton hasta que miraron como Sansa se había adelantando hasta estar delante de uno de ellos, los dos espolearon sus caballos aunque un poco tarde, Sansa así como 6 rohirrim ya estaban lejos de su ubicación, Jon al verlos cabalgar raudamente despertó de su shock.- Tormund, Davos, conmigo.- dijo llamando la atención de los dos que comenzaron a correr siendo seguido por los suyos, avanzaron topándose con algo peculiar, la puerta de Invernalia estaba destrozada mientras un tronco de grandes proporciones estaba a los pies del muro y sentado sobre el tronco, el hombre que se lanzó del águila mirando como un grupo llegaba al castillo, Jon miro el grupo dándose cuenta que era el grupo donde estaba su hermana que era protegida por los soldados recién llegados.

Los rohirrim al ver como los salvajes y los norteños habían llegado se reagruparon esperando a que esos desconocidos no tramaran algo contra su rey, Grimbeorn al ver como los dos ejércitos, si se le llamaba ejercito a la poca cantidad de hombres que habían venido después de los rohirrim.- Eh, hombrecitos, ¿A que han venido?- dijo el de gran altura, Wun-Wun, el gigante que había venido con el ejército reunido por Jon estaba mirando al gigante que le ganaba en altura por dos cabezas, ambos gigantes se miraban esperando a que alguno de los dos se moviera, fue un momento de silencio roto por un débil gimoteo que cada hombre presente lo escucho, Jon dejo de ver a los dos gigantes todavía atrapados en su duelo de miradas, miro en la dirección del que provino ese lastimero gimoteo solo para soltar la espada por segunda vez en el dia, ante él estaba un miembro perdido de su familia, un miembro que creía muerto.

Delante de él estaba su hermano perdido, su hermanito por el cual eligió ese camino, el hermanito con el cual iba a ir de un lado a otro, con el cual recorrería el mundo, delante de él estaba Thorin Stark abrazando a su hermana Sansa. El que anteriormente era el comandante de la guardia nocturna salió corriendo en dirección al abrazo entre hermanos, Davos y Tormund querían detenerlo pero no pudieron, al fin la familia Stark podría decirse que estaba completa solo quedando Bran, Rickon y Arya como los ausentes junto con los 3 muertos que completarían a toda la familia Stark en sus días felices.

Los tres hermanos estaban abrazándose sin importar que otros los vean, desde enemigos hasta aliados, desde sus soldados así como los del otro ejército, los dos gigantes dejaron de verse para mirar al trio de hermanos que compartía un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo que fue interrumpido por los aullidos de un lobo blanco que por fin pudo ver a uno de sus hermanos, uno pensaría que se volverían a abrazar solo para que todos se sorprendieran al ver como los dos norteños, Jon y Sansa lo golpearan, la fémina le dio una cachetada que pudo resonar hasta más allá de la muralla y Jon le dio tremendo coscorrón que si Thorin llevara su casco, este hubiera tenido una ligera abolladura.

Eomer y Erkenbrand miraron como su señor que seguía sentado en el suelo solo cayo hacia un lado totalmente noqueado, los dos se miraron solo para coger al pelinegro y con cuidado subirlo a Claegel que, sin que ninguno de los rohirrim lo notara salvo Morghul que mirando al caballo solo le gruño, como pudo acomodo a su jinete sobre él; antes de que el caballo o alguno de los presentes hablara, Sansa hablo.- Con su permiso, lo llevare a su cuarto.- dijo ella cogiendo a su hermano y su querido amor reencontrado y desmontándolo siendo ayudada por Jon y a regañadientes, Eomer, lo cargaron y lo llevaron a un cuarto que aunque hubiera pasado un tiempo sin utilizarse, estaba limpio.

Lo recostaron en la cama que aunque se notara que era incomoda podría sostener a su ocupante, los tres salieron del cuarto y con un silencio reticente se dirigieron al salón donde los lores se reunían, Jon y Sansa se sentaron en el suelo de piedra mirando al pelirrubio que constantemente miraba en la dirección por la que vino.- Hmmm.- algo intranquila por el tenso silencio que se podría cortar con un cuchillo sin filo, Sansa soltó un suspiro al estar cansada por todo lo que paso ese dia.- Deben de estarse preguntando por qué o como sucedió esto pero yo no puedo decirles nada, salvo mi nombre.- dijo el pelirrubio que por fin dirigió su mirada al par de hermanos que lo miraban seriamente aunque solo uno lo hacía ya que la otra, estaba intranquila, algunas veces lo miraba y otras miraba sus pies queriendo salir de ese lugar e ir a acurrucarse con su amante.

-Soy Eomer, senescal del Rey Thorin de Rohan, excomandante general del ejército y excapitán del 2° eored. Sobrino del anterior rey Theoden.- dijo el pelirrubio asombrando a los dos hermanos que se miraban asombrados, quien lo podría imaginar, su menor hermano, el que siempre solía molestar a su padre por un entrenamiento con la espada o a su hermano mayor Robb, pidiéndole un duelo cada mañana, el que había sido recomendado para ser un guardia real, era un rey, un rey en un reino del que nunca habían escuchado.

Arianne junto con las damas presentes, las dos señoras de casas nobles así como las esposas de los lores junto con las dos reinas de Rohan así como las dos dornienses que vinieron con el rey que por esos días estaba fuera del castillo junto con los soldados cuyas esposas estaban reguarnecidas en el castillo esperando su regreso triunfante, cuando estaban a punto de levantarse del comedor para pasar a hacer sus distintas actividades, un picaflor del tamaño de una mano entro en el salón provocando sustos en cada una de las mujeres salvo en las dos reinas quienes miraron al ave sorpresivamente, entonces en el aire se escuchó un chillido estridente que por poco rajo el vidrio que cubría los ventanales.

Las dos reinas salieron corriendo del salón siendo seguidas por las demás señoras quienes miraron como las dos reinas salían del comedor y ellas decidieron seguirlas, cuando llegaron al portón principal este ya estaba abierto mientras que en el exterior del castillo las dos reinas miraban un punto en el cielo, las demás damas estaban mirando como algo se acercaba y con cada momento que pasaban las damas seguían mirando esa extraña masa que se acercaba cuando de la nada esta comenzó a bajar al suelo, miraron como esa extraña masa se deformaba mostrando que no era nada más ni nada menos que varias águilas de grandes proporciones que se acercaban al castillo, las dos reinas miraban como estas enormes águilas bajaban al suelo cuan majestosas eran, al estar paradas en el suelo fueron rodeados por los niños quienes también habían visto a las águilas llegar, se subían en sus patas o solo las admiraban, un águila con el plumaje cuan parecido al oro recién extraído o al bronce de una fuente tan antigua se acercó al palacio, esta aterrizo suavemente, grácilmente en el suelo.

Arwen y Luthien se acercaron al águila y con sumo cariño abrazaron sus patas, ninguna otra dama se acercó a tan magnifico animal, pero absolutamente todas voltearon a ver al sabio Gandalf quien con pipa en la boca se carcajeaba sin dejarla caer, el sabio solo se dedicaba a carcajear al ver la ayuda que había enviado su colega sabio, Radagast, el sabio que moraba en el Bosque negro siendo uno de los pocos sabios que habían llegado a Endor.- Mi querido amigo, mi querido amigo Meleenor, es un gusto estar en su presencia, príncipe de las águilas de las montañas nubladas.- dijo el sabio mago parando de reír y con una sutil venia que todas las mujeres salvo las dos reinas imitaron ganándose un chillido no tan estridente como los anteriores, sino un chillido algo suave para el oído humano.

-Si no me equivoco también envió a Grimbeorn, no es así Meleenor.- supuso Gandalf ganándose un asentimiento del ave majestuosa, este volteo a ver a las damas.- Con ellos en el campo de batalla, está ya ha sido ganada sin que ningún rohirrim derrame sangre.- dijo calmando los nervios de Arianne y secretamente Myrcella, quien durante toda la noche antes de dormir y al levantarse antes de desayunar, le rezaba a cada dios conocido y desconocido al que pudiera ofrecerle una plegaria por su anfitrión.

-Mi señora, ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Baldor, uno de los capitanes que Heodred había dejado a cargo en su ausencia, quien había llegado a la presencia de las dos reinas quienes se quedaron a lado de Meleenor.- Baldor, sigue manteniendo tu tarea, seguramente Landraval está ayudando a tu capitán en estos momentos.- dijo Arwen conociendo que los tres hermanos siempre andaban juntos, solo separándose para cumplir a cabalidad con la tarea.- Entiendo mi señora, volveré a mi puesto si usted lo quiere, majestad.- dijo haciendo una venia para las tres grandes presencias que tenía delante de él, un príncipe águila y sus dos reinas quienes comenzaron a acicalar al águila.

En Invernalia, la situación podría parecer…algo complicada, por un lado estaban los rohirrim, quienes estaban alzando sus tiendas de campañas montando un campamento improvisado a las afueras de Invernalia; en el otro lado, estaban los salvajes junto con los norteños quienes seguían viendo a las águilas, las cuales estaban sobrevolando el castillo, mientras esto sucedía a las afueras de Invernalia, dentro la situación era otra, los soldados sobrevivientes de las casas aliadas a los Bolton estaban siendo llevados a los calabozos por la guardia real, mientras que los guardias reales estaban trasladando a los prisioneros, en una habitación austera estaba un varón pelinegro durmiendo y sin que este lo sepa era observado por una pelirroja sentada al pie de la cama.

Sansa lo miraba con añoranza, después de 8 años sin verlo, delante de ella estaba su hermano, su amor platónico, aquel que durante los largos 8 años ella lloraba, extrañaba y sobretodo añoraba.- ¿Por qué no lo estas abrazando?- escucho una voz desde la puerta, ella sonrojada miro en esa dirección y al ver quien lo decía solo pudo avergonzarse más.- Ca…cállate.- dijo ella en un susurro esperando no despertar al pelinegro quien sonrió en silencio. Jon, con una sonrisa, miraba a su hermana sonrojada mientras ella solo lo miraba nerviosa.

-¿Qué esperas para abrazarlo?- pregunto Jon mientras se aproximaba a su hermana quien solo miraba a otro lado esquivando la mirada inquisidora de su hermano.- Si, ¿qué esperas para abrazarme?- los dos se sorprendieron al ver como el pelinegro que estaba echado en la cama los miraba, Sansa lo abrazo, después de todo tenía mucho tiempo que recuperar, muchos abrazos que dar. Mientras que los dos hermanos se abrazaban, Jon los miraba desde el pie de la cama.- Thorin, Thorin, mi hermanito.- decía Sansa abrazándolo con todo su cariño al pelinegro que devolvió el abrazo al instante.

Thorin estaba con su hermana en sus brazos, después de mucho tiempo la tenía entre sus brazos los dos pronto fueron tres, Jon se unió al abrazo y permanecieron en ese abrazo durante varios minutos, se separaron con lágrimas en sus ojos, era una reunión familiar después de todo.- Solo…solo faltan mis 3…2 hermanos.- dijo Sansa con lágrimas en los ojos corrigiéndose al final ya que recordó que su hermano menor Rickon ya no estaba entre los vivos.- Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes.- dijo Thorin al verlos tristes sabiendo que después lo podrían matar, después de todo él estaba a salvo, salió de sus pensamientos al notar como su hermana se separaba del abrazo, él la miro y después de un largo momento los dos se acercaron y a escasos milímetros los dos conectaron su mirada y en un instante, sin que supieran cuantos segundos pasaron o cuantos minutos pasaron mirándose, se dieron un beso, un beso que ambos extrañaban desde hace mucho tiempo, sus corazones volvieron a latir al unísono, sus sentimientos se acoplaron y sin hablar ninguna sola palabra ellos se expresaron mutuamente.

Los dos siguieron besándose mientras Jon se quedaba mirando como sus dos "hermanos" se decían lo tanto que se querían sin expresar ninguna sola palabra, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, momento que fue cortado por un sonoro carraspeo, los tres miraron al pórtico de la habitación y ahí estaba Eomer junto con Morghul mirando la escena.- Mi señor, un mensaje de Gram, es urgente.- dijo el rubio mientras Thorin se levantaba y alcanzando el rollo de papel lo miro y mientras lo leía sus hermanos lo miraban.- Maestre.- llamo al maestre mientras los otros dos se miraban y el pelirrubio miraba a su señor esperando sus órdenes, en ese momento llego el maestre esperando las ordenes de su nuevo señor.- Escribe un mensaje a cada Lord del Norte, que vengan a Invernalia en este momento, si están ocupados, que dejen sus tareas a los primogénitos y se reúnan ahora.- dijo haciendo que el Maestre salga del lugar inmediatamente, los dos hermanos se miraban mientras Thorin miraba a su senescal.- Ve a Hornwood y espera a que se reúna el eored de Heodred y cabalguen al sur, diríjanse al campamento de nuestros aliados, en unos días partiré junto con los norteños al campamento y nos dirigiremos a los Gemelos, lo tomaremos y junto con los Tully sobrevivientes retomaremos Tierra de los Ríos.- dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendo a los dos hermanos que estaban en la habitación, Eomer salió a cumplir lo que Thorin le dijo sabiendo que estaría seguro ya que se encontraba con su familia.

Después de escuchar las ordenes de Thorin, Eomer se despidió de su señor quien al mirar atrás de el a sus hermanos, los cuales lo estaban mirando seriamente.- Si, voy a apoyar a mi tío Brynden.- dijo el pelinegro sabiendo que su tío podría estar bajo asedio de la casa Frey aunque también podrían estar bajo asedio de la corona, tendría que esperar la decisión de los norteños.- Thorin, ¿Estuviste en Hornwood cuando….?- Sansa no tuvo que esperar por la respuesta del pelinegro que la acogió entre sus brazos.- No temas más, ya estoy aquí, estaré a tu lado y nunca me apartare.- dijo el pelinegro sabiendo que su hermana la escuchaba.- Señor, tiene que venir.- dijo uno de los suyos, un rohirrim que al ver que estaba sucediendo fue donde su señor estaba.

-Ahora voy, dame unos momentos.- dijo el pelinegro a su subordinado, quien salió de la habitación, separándose del abrazo con su hermana y con reticencia sobre sus ropas ligeras se puso su cota de malla antes de que se pudiera poner el peto de su armadura, unas manos delicadas tomaron el acero y con una solemne gracia, coloco la pechera en el pecho de su amante mientras el otro varón de la habitación cogía el espaldar y con las correas ajustadas el peto ya estaba en su lugar, antes de que Jon siguiera con una de las grebas, Sansa lo detiene haciéndolo salir de la habitación. Con su hermano fuera, ella comenzó a vestir a su amante admirando los detalles de los relieves de la armadura, perdiéndose en los intrincados de las líneas que se complementaban al ver a su amante con toda la armadura puesta.

-Mi señora.- dijo el pelinegro brindándole su brazo derecho mientras ella con un sonrojo evidente lo tomaba aceptando su gesto pero ella se apegó a él haciendo que su brazo quedara atrapado entre sus atributos, sonriéndole coquetamente ella lo guio a la entrada donde lo esperaba Jon junto con Tormund y Davos por un extremo mientras por el otro estaba su senescal, Eomer, y Erkenbrand, su capitán de guardias reales, quienes al ver como su rey era arrastrado por la fémina solo se rieron por lo bajo.- Vi y escuche eso.- dijo seriamente el pelinegro mientras los dos no aguantaron las risas y los 7 comenzaron a reír como si un grupo de amigos se encontraran reunidos alrededor de una fogata compartiendo sus aventuras.

Thorin y Sansa, ambos continuaban abrazados eran escoltados por los otros 5 pasando entre el grueso de sus fuerzas solo para que ella se congelara, el pelinegro la vio mientras ella se apretujaba más en su abrazo, el miro a los que estaba en su delante enfocándose en el que lideraba a los caballeros del valle, Petyr Baelish junto con Yohn Royce, señor de la casa Royce. El pelinegro miraba a los dos hombres a quienes desconocía de vista.- ¿Qué trae a los caballeros del valle a Invernalia?- pregunto el pelinegro aun con la vista clavada en los dos; Petyr era un hombre inteligente, después de todo él fue la mente maestra detrás de lo que acontecía en Westeros, era un hombre que de menos creció a mas, señor de Harrenhal y de la Tierra de los Ríos, Lord protector del Valle, él podría anticiparse a grandes pasos, espero al último momento para ayudar a su querida Sansa, quien era la hija de la mujer que amo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando marcho con los caballeros del valle al lugar de la batalla, se encontró con los cadáveres de los soldados de la casa Bolton y sus aliados, nunca espero este desenlace, decidió marchar a Invernalia esperando encontrar a una reducida resistencia de los Stark para así ser el "salvador" de Sansa esperando a que ella lo aceptara y en su afán de agradecerle se desposara con él, después de la muerte de Tyrion, claro está; pero la sorpresa misma podría ser definida con su rostro al ver Invernalia a lo lejos, rodeada por un campamento enorme, de un lado los salvajes y los soldados de los Stark junto a sus aliados mientras que del otro lado estaba una casa, una casa que el desconocía, un emblema que nunca había visto era su estandarte, pero la sorpresa creció al ver el cielo, enormes águilas con su vista penetrante lo habían fijado, ellas parecían leer su alma, no espero encontrarse con este panorama, pero su ambición era larga, muy larga y extensa que marcho con sus caballeros hasta la misma puerta de Invernalia.

Entonces la vio salir, a esa hermosa dama de la cual él se había empecinado en conseguir en su lecho, con una sonrisa que nunca había visto en su rostro, una sonrisa que deseara para el mismo, pero al ver cómo iba abrazada del extraño que de seguro ella conocía se llenó de celos, unos celos que nublaron su razón por un momento cuando ella lo vio esa sonrisa desapareció y unos ojos que recordaban el temido fuego valyrio lo miraron, el brillo en esos ojos le decía que no hablara pero al ver a la mujer que ella quería esconderse detrás del sujeto tuvo más poder que su racionalidad.

-Hemos venido para socorrer a Lady Stark.- dijo Petyr mientras bajaba de su montura siempre mirando al sujeto que estaba delante de Sansa.- Por lo visto, llegaron tarde, pero la casa Stark esta agradecida por el gesto.- dijo Thorin mirando al que causo todo el embrollo de su querida "hermana".- Veo que ella ya está segura, pero quisiera hablar con ella, Lord…- Petyr por cualquier medio quería poner en contra del sujeto a su querida esperando a que ella cayera en sus redes.- ¡Cuida como te diriges a mi señor, urdidor!- dijo Erkenbrand con su mano puesta sobre el mango de su espada.- Erkenbrand.- llamo el pelinegro la atención de su amigo.

-Pero, majestad, el…- dijo el pelirrubio llamando la atención de todos los norteños y los del valle, especialmente de Petyr.- Él no sabe mi posición pero ahora sabe cómo debe de hablarme.- dijo el pelinegro mirando a Petyr a los ojos haciendo que este lo mirara.- En cuanto a su petición, creo que ella podrá aceptarla o no.- dijo Thorin sintiendo como ella se apegaba más a su espalda tratando de ocultarse de ese hombre, Petyr le extendió la mano a Sansa tratando de que ella fuera con él solo para que ella sin mirarlo se adentrara al castillo.- Por lo visto, no quiere ni verlo, así que sin otro asunto que lo retenga aquí…- iba a seguir pero Petyr lo interrumpe.

-De hecho, si tengo asuntos a tratar con la dama, pero será en un futuro cercano, si no es una molestia, podría darme cobijo en su castillo, su majestad.- quería cuanto antes hablar con Sansa y tramar la caída de este supuesto nuevo rey para poner sus planes en orden así que queriendo quedarse en el castillo para hablar con ella, Erkenbrand y Eomer estaban viendo como este enigmático señor tramaba alguna artimaña que pudiera poner en peligro a su rey, Thorin lo sabía, su padre le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con ese…insidioso.

-Por mí no habría ningún problema pero ella ha decidido darle la espalda, así que su presencia en estas tierras no es bienvenida, pero si desea quedarse en el Norte, supongo que algún noble lo querrá recibir.- dijo dando punto final a la plática, Petyr estaba molesto, por no decir que irritado con el rey, iba a hacerlo caer a lo más profundo, montando su caballo se dirigió a la casa Cassel esperando a que lo acogiera.

Thorin al ver como los del valle se marchaban, miro a Eomer.- Parte inmediatamente, que todas las damas y niños que vinieron con nosotros suban los barcos y vayan a Roca Dragón, ahí anclaran hasta que nos marchemos, llévate al eored de Frandul contigo.- dijo el pelinegro ganando el asentimiento de su senescal y Frandul, levantando su parte del campamento en menos de lo que canta un gallo y marchando a Hornwood. El inmediatamente corrió a buscar a su hermana encontrándola en su habitación acurrucada en su cama, él se acercó a ella para recostarse junto a ella y poniéndose frente a ella la abrazo dejando que ella encontrara en el abrazo su consuelo y el amor que no pudo darle durante mucho tiempo.

Sansa al ver como ese hombre, que la había rescatado de los Lannister, que la había llevado al Valle para que estuviera protegida por su tía, que la beso; la forzó a besarlo, ella sentía asco, asco al juntar sus labios con los de ese…hombre, esos labios que no quería volver a tocar; ese hombre que se excusó con protegerla al matar a su tía y que la vendió a Ramsay Bolton, al hombre que la violento, repetidas veces que solo quería morir, quería acabar con su vida para que al fin pudiera descansar de tanta desgracia, la cual inicio al perder al amor de su vida, al niño que ella llamaba hermano, al niño con el cual se encariño.

Pero algo, llámenlo una voz interior o como quieran, la detuvo, algo en su interior le dijo que aguantara, que luchara, un dia seria libre y al fin podría estar con su familia, entonces paso, el que antes era un hermano para ella y que cuando la situación lo ameritaba, traiciono a su familia, el que antes era un hombre completo, el que ella había llegado a querer como un Stark mas, Theon Greyjoy, al que ahora lo conocían como "Hediondo" la saco, la rescato de ese lugar, un lugar que antes era su casa pero ahora era un símbolo de su tortura, pero la casa tenía que recuperarse de una forma u otra.

En el camino se encontró con Brienne y el escudero de esta, Hediondo no quiso ir con ella al final, ellos la llevaron donde su hermano quien la acogió en el castillo negro solo para finalizar en una guerra contra el que le hizo daño, Ramsay Bolton, tenían todas las de perder pero el milagro que tanto tiempo su corazón albergaba sin querer, su hermano, no, el ya no era su hermano, su amante, su querido y único amor había llegado para rescatarla, ahora él la estaba protegiendo de ese embustero, de ese manipulador, del hombre que le causo tanto daño, ella corrió, se escondió en la habitación de su amante y se acurruco en la cama que el utilizo para dormir, donde ella lo observo descansar, pasaron solo unos pocos minutos para sentir como su amante se acurruco a su lado y ella lo abrazo, no quería soltarlo nunca más, no lo dejaría nunca.

-Shhh, descansa. Aquí estoy y nunca me iré de tu lado.- dijo Thorin al sentir como ella lo abrazo, ella solo levanto su mirada y le dio un beso corto pero que consiguió el efecto de calmarla.- Contigo a mi lado, estaré protegida y en casa.- dijo ella dándole otro beso y acurrucándose en su abrazo depositando su cabeza en su pecho calmándose al sentir los latidos de su corazón. Thorin sonrió al verla dormir, después de 8 años lejos de ella ahora solo pasaban como una lenta transición a lo que le deparaba el futuro, esto solo era el comienzo de su destino.


	12. Aviso Avisador

**Aviso Avisador:**

**Últimamente me la he pasado pensando en el futuro de este fic, queriendo reunir mis ideas o apuntes previos al inicio de esta obra y me he visto en la necesidad de suspender temporalmente la publicación de nuevos capítulos, pero OJO, NO ABANDONARE EL FIC solo retrasare la publicación de los nuevos capítulos que he estado escribiendo.**

**Me leeré y si es necesario, releer, los libros de George R. R. Martin así como la serie de HBO y los libros de J. R. R. Tolkien; no se hará ningún reboot ni ningún reinicio, se avisara con anticipación acerca de estas decisiones, si quieren aportar algo háganlo, estoy abierto a cualquier idea o aporte suyo.**

**Atentamente:**

**Pablo Fernando Cornejo.**


End file.
